FMA : another story… another destiny !
by Mini-Saphir
Summary: ma première fic sur FMA Le monde de FullMetal Alchemist revisité à ma sauce ! Rassurez vous, je suis une fana des happy ends XD [RoyEd]
1. le renversement du destin

Bonjour tout le monde première fic sur FMA alors soyez indulgents '

Disclaimer : FMA ne m'appartient pas mais à Hiromu Arakawa (koi ? je peux même pas avoir Ed ? pfff x/)

En ce qui concerne mon histoire « panique sur le mont chomoranma » dans la section you're under arrest, la suite devrait bientôt arrivée alors ne désespérez pas lol XD

FullMetal Alchemist : another story… another destiny !

Chapitre 1 : le renversement du destin

Trois heures qu'ils étaient présents sur les lieux du drame, recherchant les éventuels survivants bien que l'espoir d'en trouver ne serait-ce qu'un s'amenuisait de minute en minute. De plus, le soleil de plomb du désert de l'est ne rendait pas la tâche facile. Pourtant, en bon petits soldats qu'ils étaient, ils se devaient de garder leur sang froid, ayant déjà vécu pire comme situation. Malgré tout, ils étaient avant tout des êtres humains et il leur était normal, pour certains du moins, de se sentir fort mal à l'aise en présence des centaines de cadavres et de leur odeur répugnante de cadavre en décomposition, si l'on ne comptait en plus les multiples apparitions de membres sans leurs propriétaires initiaux Bref, rien de très réjouissant et ça leur donnait plutôt envie de filer chez eux en quatrième vitesse ! Bien évidemment, une règle a toujours ses exceptions et celle-ci n'en démordait nullement. La team Mustang en faisait partie. Composée du Colonel Roy Mustang, du lieutenant-colonel Riza Hawkeye et de leurs quatre fidèles subordonnés, le lieutenant Jean Havoc, le second lieutenant Heymans Breda, le sergent-chef Kain Fuery et enfin, de l'adjudant-chef Vato Falman. Cette équipe hors pair comptait parmi les plus courageux, ceux capables de laisser passer le travail avant les sentiments.

« Colonel ! » S'écria le lieutenant Havoc « J'ai trouvé un survivant ! »

Toute l'équipe se dirigea rapido presto vers le blond à la cigarette et ce qu'ils découvrirent les glacèrent d'effrois. Parmi les quelques cadavres du wagon 13, se trouvait du mois ce qui devait ressembler à une famille dont seul le plus jeune, semble-t-il, avait survécu. Plus jeune parce que bien évidemment, il était plus petit que son frère. Bref, les deux enfants étaient entourés par les bras puissants de leur père et de leur mère, moyen désespérer de les sauver même si cela n'avait fonctionné que pour l'un d'eux. Lorsque l'enfant fut extrait du wagon, des médecins s'acharnèrent immédiatement afin de le maintenir en vie, le temps de l'emmener dans l'hôpital le plus proche pour qu'il puisse recevoir des meilleurs soins. Un peu plus loin, Hawkeye et Mustang regardait l'enfant se faire embarquer dans l'ambulance. Mustang risqua un coup d'œil dans la direction de sa subordonnée et ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Elle semblait profondément choquée et en proie à un accès de fureur.

« Hawkeye, est-ce que cela va allez ? » S'inquiéta le colonel, n'ayant jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage.

« Oui, monsieur, tout va parfaitement bien » Répliqua le lieutenant colonel en reprenant ses airs froids habituels.

Mustang soupira, connaissant la tête de mule que pouvait devenir la jeune femme et réalisant soudain ce qui lui arrivait, il ne put réprimer un sourire. Hawkeye était peut-être la meilleure tireuse d'élite de l'armée, elle n'en restait pas moins une jeune femme ayant du cœur. La vue de cet enfant désormais orphelin à cause de cet attentat de la part de la brigade bleue, les rebelles pour la libéralisation de l'est et commandée par la criminel Bard, l'avait profondément marquée bien qu'elle ait vue pire lors du massacre d'Ishbal.

« Hawkeye et Fuery, partez immédiatement avertir les autorités de toutes les villes de l'est des mandats d'arrêts envers les commanditaires de cet attentat. Je veux qu'on me retrouve ces salopards vite fait bien fait et qu'ils soient jugés pour leurs actions terroristes ! » Ordonna Roy « Falman, occupez-vous de me trouver l'identité de l'enfant et de vérifier s'il possède encore de la famille qui serait en mesure de le recueillir ! »

Les trois subordonnés effectuèrent rapidement le salut militaire et partirent exécuter les instructions qui leur avaient été confiées. Mustang en profita pour soupirer et retourna à sa mission originelle sans parvenir à chasser de son esprit l'image de cet enfant blessé désormais orphelin, privé à jamais de l'amour de ses parents et de son grand-frère. Lorsqu'il demanda à Havoc le compte rendu de la mission, il apprit qu'à part l'enfant, personne n'avait survécu. Tous étaient soit morts suite à l'accident soit morts de leur blessure sans que les médecins y puissent faire quoi que ce soit. Ensemble, ils s'inquiétèrent alors pour l'enfant, chacun se demandant à sa manière s'il parviendrait à survivre, au vu des graves blessures qu'ils avaient pu observer.

Lorsque tous les corps furent plus ou moins assemblés et que le rapport de l'attentat fut terminé, les soldats et particulièrement la team Mustang retournèrent au QG de l'est, non sans un arrière goût amer au vu du drame qui s'était jouer il ya maintenant cinq heures…


	2. l'enfant qui avait perdu son innocence

Me revoilà avec la suite comme demandée Malgré tout, elle est plus courte mais c'est ce que je voulais et rajouter d'autres choses rien que pour agrandir le chapitre m'aurait paru lourd et, selon moi, aurait fait tombé son ambiance. Bref, je me comprends lol XD Désolée, je n'arrive pas vraiment à expliquer où je voulais en venir et j'espère que vous m'aurez comprise :)

Réponse aux com's

Dragonna : Je suis flattée que tu apprécies ma fic J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Est-ce Ed qui a survécu ? Tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre justement :p Et s'il est vrai qu'il s'agisse de lui, est-ce que Roy s'en occupera ? Ca, il faudra attendre le troisième voir peut-être le quatrième chapitre pour le savoir XD Tout dépend comment et quand l'inspiration me viendra car je suis comme ça XD, mes chapitres ne sont pas programmés à l'avance, l'histoire n'est pas définie dès le début ! Je pense simplement à une introduction et si elle me plait, j'écris et j'invente la suite au fur et à mesure que l'inspiration me vient tout en m'arrangeant que les liens soient coordonnés avec ce que j'avais imaginé au départ Désolée de tout ce charabia qui ne veut dire qu'une chose : Patience pour le savoir XD mdr

Lilou-chan : Merci beaucoup Contente que ça te plaise et en espérant que ce chapitre te plaira !

Soleina : Ravie que mon style de te plaise même si je ne vois pas trop de quoi tu parles mdr XD Moi et tout ce qui touche aux « écrivains », ca fait deux ! lol Comme pour les autres, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

Vilà, bonne lecture le monde

Chapitre 2 : L'enfant qui avait perdu son innocence

« … Quelques côtes cassées et une légère lésion crânienne qui heureusement ne laissera aucunes séquelles importantes ! » Commença un médecin « Comme vous pouvez le constater, la violence de l'attentat a été tel qu'il s'est fait amputé l'entièreté du bras droit et une bonne partie de la jambe gauche. Nous avons réussi a stoppé l'hémorragie et il est maintenant hors de danger seulement…. »

« Seulement ? » S'enquit Mustang.

« Il n'arrêtait pas de hurler sous l'effet de la douleur, il voulait voir ses parents et son frère sur-le-champ. Il refusait même de se laisser approcher pour le soigner convenablement tant qu'il ne pouvait pas parler à sa mère ! » Répondit le médecin en soupirant « Il était tellement intenable qu'une infirmière qui, sans aucune raisons valables pour ma part, lui a jeté à la figure la mort de ses parents et de son frère. Il s'est alors calmé et nous avons pu lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires mais il a désormais cessé de parler et nous ne parvenons donc pas à savoir son identité, je suis désolé. » Termina-t-il d'un air embarrassé avant de s'éloigner du colonel, prétextant avoir d'autres patients à voir.

« Quelle bande d'empotés ! » Murmura Mustang tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de l'enfant.

Il cogna légèrement et attendit quelques secondes avant de se permettre d'entrer. L'enfant, en position semi assise sur son lit, ne disait mot. Son regard était tourné vers la fenêtre, ne laissant apercevoir que ces cheveux blonds or. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner légèrement lorsque Mustang était entré. Soit il était profondément choqué suite à l'annonce de la mort de ses proches, soit il était trop occupé à admirer le ciel azur pour avoir remarqué la présence du militaire. Cela n'arrangeait pas notre cher colonel qui, il devait l'avouer, avait la conversation plus facile avec de jolies femmes qu'avec un orphelin en état de choc. Le ciel sembla l'entendre car Riza pénétra dans la chambre, se dirigea vers lui, avant de lui murmurer que la section d'enquête venait d'en trouver l'identité et de lui remettre un papier contenant les informations à savoir.

« Edward… » Commença-t-elle doucement en se dirigeant vers l'enfant « Je suis le lieutenant colonel Riza Hawkeye et voici mon supérieur hiérarchique, le colonel Roy Mustang. »

L'enfant se tourna vers eux et les deux militaires purent l'observer plus attentivement. Des cheveux blonds or lui arrivant en dessous des oreilles, deux grosses mèches encadrant son visage arrondi par l'enfance, des yeux dorés qui avaient perdus leur éclat d'hantant. Son corps d'enfant était recouvert de bandage au niveau des moignons relatant qu'autre fois, un bras droit et une jambe gauche complète avait existé. Leur statut de militaires leur permirent de ne rien laisser montrer d'extérieur mais en eux-mêmes, ils étaient affligés par la triste réalité. Le dit Edward avait non seulement perdu son frère et ses parents, il était en plus à jamais mutilé.

« Puis-je m'asseoir à côté de toi ? » Demanda-t-elle, souriant légèrement « J'aimerais engager une petite conversation avec toi, si cela ne te dérange pas bien entendu ! »

L'enfant sonda la jeune femme blonde aux yeux ambrés qui se tenait pas loin de lui, son regard se porta ensuite envers l'autre militaire. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux de la même couleur. Après quelques secondes d'observations qui paraissaient insoutenables aux yeux des militaires, l'enfant tourna son regard vers la fenêtre et autant Riza que Roy savaient qu'il ne servirait à rien de retenter une discussion avec lui, pour aujourd'hui du moins. Le laisser tranquille quelques temps était la meilleure solution et insister ne l'aurait que davantage enfoncé.


	3. lorsque l'espoir renaît

Bonsoir le monde Me revoici avec le chapitre 3 de ma tite fic FMA:) J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à l'écrire, à un point tel qu'à un certain moment, j'avais envie de pleurer. J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira tout autant qu'il le fut pour moi!

Réponse au com's:

Vivelespseudosextralongs: Merci, je suis très flattée que mon histoire te plaise! En espérant que tu continues de l'apprécier:D

Dragonna: Oui, ils auraient pu le faire mais… je fais preuve d'un énorme sadisme lorsqu'il s'agit de foutre un choc émotionnel énorme au héro de l'histoire dont je m'occupe XD Pauvre Ed, il a pas choisi la vie facile en traitant affaire avec moi, niark! XD Roy? Pour le savoir, il faut lire ce chapitre Bien sur, les automails sont prévus depuis le début sinon, je n'aurais pas saboté le train de telle sorte à ce qu'ils perdent deux membres XD (quand je le dis que je suis sadique UU)

Lilou-chan: C'est juste une infirmière que j'ai sournoisement payée pour qu'elle lui foute le plus gros choc émotionnel de sa vie XD LOL, je plaisante! C'était nécessaire pour l'histoire… Pauvre Edward TT En tout cas, je suis contente que cela continue à te plaire Voici le chapitre 3

NB: Je sens que je vais en décevoir plus d'unes XD

Chapitre 3: Lorsque l'espoir renait.

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. L'enfant n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage de la parole. De toute façon, rien que le fait qu'il puisse tourner son regard vers une personne, consistait un miracle en soi. Les médecins craignaient qu'il ne s'enferme sous un mutisme psychologique, c'est-à-dire qu'ils craignaient que l'enfant ne s'enferme dans le silence et ne prononce plus jamais un mot. Même les psychologues ne tiraient rien d'Edward Elric, enfant âgé d'à peine 11 ans. Et Dieu seul sait le nombre de psychologues pour enfant qui lui avaient rendu visite et étaient reparti bredouilles. Voyant qu'ils n'en tireraient plus rien, où plutôt, abandonnant par manque de vocation et de professionnalisme, tout le monde finit par abandonner l'enfant aux yeux d'or. Plus personne ne tentait quoi que ce soit ou plutôt, plus personne n'en n'avait l'envie. Et les jours continuèrent ainsi à passer, renfermant sans doute le jeune garçon sur lui-même puisque petit à petit, l'appétit le perdit, ses yeux déjà si sombres auparavant s'assombrirent encore… En d'autres mots, il se laissa mourir mais dorénavant, plus personne ne se préoccupait de lui. Les médecins faisant juste le nécessaire pour le tenir en vie bien que la motivation, elle, n'y était nullement. Fierté de médecins sans aucun doute.

Deux semaines passèrent depuis le drame et Edward maigrissait à vue d'œil. Sa peau devenait extrêmement pâle, ses yeux étaient si sombres que personne ne pouvait croire qu'auparavant, ils étaient dorés et pleins de vie. Au QG de l'Est, l'adjudant-chef Falman et le major Hugues, responsable du département d'enquête qui avait permis de retrouver l'identité d'Edward, désespéraient eux aussi. En effet, l'affaire du train n'étant toujours pas bouclée puis que les responsables n'avaient pas été arrêtés, ils étaient tenus de prendre des nouvelles du seul survivant au cas où, s'il venait à décéder, de modifier le rapport dans la cage «victimes», ce qui ne les enchantaient évidemment pas sachant que l'enfant se laissait mourir sans que personne n'y fasse quoi que ce soit.

L'hôpital contenait déjà nombreux bénévoles qui s'occupaient des malades, les faisant se divertir le temps d'oublier un peu leur triste conditions. Grace Hugues, femme du Major Maes Hugues et mère d'une adorable fillette de trois ans, Elysia, également femme au foyer, se rendait souvent à l'hôpital de Central lorsqu'elle possédait suffisamment de temps libres pour le faire. Cela lui procurait beaucoup de biens et l'idée de divertir les malades la rendait fière du miracle qu'elle et tant d'autres bénévoles accomplissaient envers les malades. Ce jour-là devait être un jour comme tant d'autres, selon ses dires. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'aujourd'hui, sa vie prendrait une tout autre tournure…

Elle passa d'abord saluer les médecins responsables du service de la pédiatrie, service dans lequel elle aimait divertir les enfants. Ensuite elle se rendit, avec deux autres bénévoles, dans les chambres des enfants. Aujourd'hui, cependant, une chambre attira son attention. D'une part parce qu'elle se trouvait éloignée de toutes les autres et d'autre part, ce qui était bien plus étrange encore, un enfant s'y trouvait seul, regardant le ciel par la fenêtre. Intriguée, elle cogna et entra d'elle-même. Elle s'approcha de l'enfant et constata avec effroi qui lui manquait un bras. Elle prit sur elle et tenta d'engager une conversation avec lui.

«Bonjour…» Commença-t-elle «Je m'appelle Grace et je suis bénévole ici. Ca ne te dérange pas si je te tiens quelque peu compagnie?» Termina-telle d'une voix douce et posée.

L'enfant tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Cela fut bref mais assez pour qu'elle puisse le détailler: cheveux blonds or arrivant sous l'oreille, deux grosses mèches encadrant son visage d'enfant, des yeux tellement sombres et sans aucun éclat qui ne permettait pas d'en trouver la couleur originelle et enfin, une peau d'une pâleur extrême. Elle fut tirée de ses songes lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il pointa une chaise se tenant pas très loin de son lit. Souriante, elle tira la chaise près du lit avant de s'y asseoir et de sonder du regard l'enfant se tenant en face d'elle. Il la sonda aussi.

«Puis-je savoir comment tu t'appelles?» Le questionna-t-elle doucement.  
«E…Ed…a..d» Tenta-t-il d'articuler sans gros succès, ce qui témoignait qu'il n'avait pas du parler depuis un certain temps.  
«Edward?» Sourit Grace

Il hocha légèrement la tête et, l'espace d'une seconde, Grace cru apercevoir des larmes perlées le coin de ses yeux. Son instinct maternel prit le dessus et elle ne put s'empêcher de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, le serrant autant qu'elle le pouvait, dans l'espoir d'apaiser ses larmes naissantes. En un instant, il le lui rendit en la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait de son unique bras. Elle sentit quelque chose mouiller sa chemise et elle comprit vite qu'il pleurait, laissant ses larmes tombées, ne cherchant de toute façon pas à les retenir. Lentement, elle le berça, lui chantonna une douce mélodie qui apaisèrent ses pleures. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'il était suffisamment apaisé, elle se retira tout aussi doucement qu'elle le pouvait. Ce qu'elle vit lui fit faire un hoquet de surprise. Les yeux d'Edward s'étaient légèrement éclaircis et un éclat de joie, à peine perceptible et pour tant bien présent, animaient désormais les yeux sombres de l'enfant. De la surprise, son visage passa au doux sourire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il se trouvait ici, ne savais pas non plus pourquoi il était isolé des autres mais il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, Elle s'occuperait désormais de lui!

Une infirmière arriva à ce moment-là, un maigre plateau repas entre les mains. Elle s'arrêta surprise de voir l'enfant réagir avec une simple bénévole alors que même les plus grands spécialistes avaient fait choux blancs. Grace s'approcha d'elle avant de lui demander le plus gentiment du monde si elle pouvait s'occuper du repas. L'infirmière, trop surprise pour réagir, ne put qu'hocher la tête, avant de tendre le plateau et de se précipiter à l'extérieur, alertant le responsable du service du miracle qui s'étai t produit. Grace s'assit près de l'enfant et regarda avec suspicion la consistance du plateau-repas. Elle comprenait maintenant la maigreur de l'enfant… il avait bien moins que les autres! Comme si on ne s'inquiétait plus de son sort, lui donnant juste de quoi vivre mais sans plus. Après lui avoir donné le repas, elle sortit une pomme de son sac et la proposa à Edward qui hocha la tête: il en voulait bien un morceau.

«Ma…M...Ma» Commença Edward avec difficulté.  
«Qui a-t-il?» Sourit-elle doucement.  
«Me…Merci.» Acheva-t-il, un mince sourire s'affichant sur son visage

Grace le gratifia d'un sourire avant de lui tendre la pomme en tranche, qu'elle partagea avec lui… Sous sa demande. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Un doux sentiment s'empara d'elle et lorsqu'elle vit l'état de mutilation d'Edward, un triste sourire apparut sur son visage, sourire qui disparut lorsqu'Edward tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'il détestait qu'on ait pitié de lui. 


	4. discussion pour un bonheur

Hello le monde Me re voici avec le chapitre 4 :) J'espère que vous apprécierez toujours autant et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un tit com si quelque chose vous perturbe ou si vous appréciez :D Cela fait toujours plaisir

Avant de commencer la lecture de ce chapitre, voici les réponses aux com's que j'ai reçus pour le chapitre précédent :3

Lilou-chan : Aussitôt demandé Voici la suite :) J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai tout de suite pensé à Grace pour ce rôle ! Elle a un sourire si doux et si apaisant…. Une maman idéale en somme :D

Vivelespseudosextralongs : Très heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plus :D comme je l'avais dit, j'avais pris énormément de plaisir à sa rédaction Et voici la suite, comme promis Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu as bien écrit « impatience »

Dragonna : C'est ma définition personnelle d'un hôpital :D Non, je rigole. Il le fallait pour l'histoire et puis, j'ai voulu prendre un peu dans la nature humaine… Ce fait d'abandonner si vite une personne dans son désarroi en ne pensant plus qu'à soi même, plus qu'à son prendre bonheur. J'ai voulu démontré combien, dans la société actuelle (et même déjà en ce temps-là) que l'argent prise sur toutes les valeurs morales. Je ne sais pas si cela a été perçu de cette façon mais ce n'est pas bien grave puisque ce n'est pas vraiment le thème principal de l'histoire Quant à Roy, Riza et Maes ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! Tout est prévu, tout à un lien et c'est donc justement fait exprès qu'ils ne sont jamais venus le voir tout en ayant son sens logique : pourquoi des militaires viendrait passer leur temps à voir un gamin devenu orphelin d'une certaine façon par leur faute ? Ce sont des soldats et ils n'ont guère le temps de s'occuper de ce genre de… détail ! Mais l'arrivée d'Ed va tout bouleverser, j'en ai l'impression 2 à 3x plus de photos ? Hey… C'est un euphémisme comparé à ce qu'il va vraiment leur arrivé si Ed est adopté par la famille Hugues XD

Et sans plus attendre, le chapitre que vous attendiez tous et toutes avec la plus grande impatience XD Court se mettre à l'abri des lancers de tomates Rabat-joies TT'

Chapitre 4 : Discussion pour un bonheur

Lorsque Grace rentra ce soir-là, ce fut un énorme sentiment de force qui s'empara d'elle et qui croissait au fur et à mesure que les minutes qui la rapprochait de la confrontation avec son mari. Elle avait pris sa décision, et bien qu'elle n'en ait pas encore parlé à Edward, elle y tenait plus que tout et voulait absolument que Maes soit en accord avec elle. Le temps passé à divertir Edward lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle le considérait comme son fils et que, plus que tout au monde, elle voulait lui rendre définitivement sa joie de vivre perdue, ou du moins, une grande partie. Car elle le savait pas expérience, une blessure ne se refermait jamais complètement, elle restait fragile, pouvant s'ouvrir à la moindre occasion. Mais pour Edward, elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider non pas à oublier ce drame qui lui avait arraché sa seule famille, mais à surmonter cet obstacle qui lui obscurcissait son avenir, le plongeant dans les abîmes sans fonds du désespoir.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était arrivée à destination. Grace eut à peine le temps de fermer la porte qu'une chose minuscule la serra de ses toutes petites forces, à la recherche du câlin quotidien de sa mère.

« Elysia… Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement à sa chère et tendre fillette de trois ans.

« Oui, madame Isabelle, et ben, elle a dit que je dessinais bien ! » S'écria la fillette, heureuse de ses exploits

« C'est papa qui va être content ! » Sourit la jeune femme, imaginant déjà son mari s'écrier comme un fou auprès de Roy que sa fille chérie était un génie du dessin et que bientôt, elle atteindrait l'académie des arts à seulement 4 ans.

La fillette sourit grandement, sachant déjà que son papounet adoré lui offrirait un cadeau pour un tel exploit…. Plein de photos d'elle dans des habits tout aussi mignons les uns que les autres. La petite fille aux yeux verts pétillants de joie et aux deux couettes blondes adorait que son père la prenne en photo. Elle n'était pas stupide et savait que son cher papa faisait un métier dangereux. Aussi, elle était heureuse lorsqu'il prenait du temps pour être avec elle et maman. Un jour, sa mère lui avait expliqué que les photos permettaient de mieux se souvenir des moments les plus heureux de notre vie. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais elle savait ainsi qu'elle aurait toujours plein de souvenir de son papa et de sa maman.

« Passe une bonne nuit, ma petite Elysia… » Commença-t-elle tendrement lorsqu'une série de flash fit irruption dans la pièce. « Maes, range-moi cet appareil immédiatement ! » termina-t-elle de façon irritée.

« Mais… Grace chérie, regarde-moi cette gueule d'amouuur ! Il faut absolument que tout le monde voit ça ! Ma petite Elysia est tellement belle qu'elle pourrait devenir un célèbre mannequin ! » Riposta de suite Maes, un sourire béat accrochant son visage.

« Incorrigible… » S'exaspéra sa femme tout en riant légèrement.

Impossible d'être sérieux en présence de sa fille, il se comportait comme un papa-poule envers son « ange descendu du ciel », comme il le disait si souvent à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Maes avait toujours aimé les enfants, suffisait de se souvenir sa réaction lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse…. On aurait dit un enfant qui découvrait pour la première fois la Laponie, le pays du Père Noël. Mais il n'était pas temps de s'extasier…. Arrivée au salon et, tout en se triturant les doigts, elle lança une conversation qui s'avérait, difficile.

« Maes… » Commença-t-elle nerveusement. « Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise ! »

« Oh non ! Ne... Ne dis rien ! Tu veux mettre Elysia dans une maison de correction pour avoir casser ton vase préféré, c'est ça ? Oh, non, je t'en priiiiie. C'était pas sa faute mais la mienne ! J'aurais du y faire plus attentionnnn ! » Pleurnicha-t-il sous, en premier abord, l'incompréhension totale de sa chère et tendre.

« Mais non, Maes, je ne te parlais pas de….. QUOI ? Mon vase, il est cassé ? MAJOR MAES HUGHUES ! C'était le vase que ma mère m'avait offert le jour de notre mariage ! » Eclata la jeune femme, rouge de colère.

Grace tenta de reprendre contenance. Elle voulait lui parler de sa décision et il ne fallait pas que la conversation dévie sur un autre sujet ou bien elle ne serait non seulement plus capable de lui en parler mais en plus, elle ne répondrait plus de rien devant l'aveu inébranlable de son mari. Soit dit en passant, le grand sourire goguenard qu'il avait arboré tout au long du dîner lui avait paru bizarre, elle aurait du se méfier !

« Bon, revenons-en au fait. Maes, nous avons une magnifique petite fille de 4 ans maintenant. Et comme tu le sais, lorsque j'ai le temps, je vais divertir un peu les enfants de l'hôpital de Central. Et là-bas, cela doit bien faire deux semaines maintenant, j'ai fait la connaissance d'un enfant que j'aime énormément. Il est orphelin alors, je me disais que…. » Raconta-t-elle nerveusement, avant d'être stoppée dans son élan d'un simple geste de la part de son mari.

« Grace, on en déjà parlé. Et tu connais ma position sur le sujet ! » Répondit-il avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Je sais… » Fit-elle tristement.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas d'un second enfant, loin de moi cette idée ! »Soupira-t-il légèrement « Seulement, une adoption, cela coûte cher et je doute que nous puissions subsister avec un deuxième enfant sur les bras ! »

« Je… Je trouverai du travail, ne t'en fais pas ! Et puis, viens au moins le voir… » Répondit-elle, puis, avec le regard d'une personne qui manigance quelque chose « Il est si mignon avec ses cheveux et ses yeux d'or. Avec Elysia, ils feraient les plus beaux enfants de la terre et nul doute qu'ils deviendraient des stars rapidement ! »

Le poisson fut pêché. Ca, elle le savait ! Seul Grace savait comment s'y prendre avec son mari. Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire que seuls les hommes portaient la culotte ou elle leur montrerait combien ils avaient tord !

« … Très bien ! » Fit celui-ci, toussotant légèrement, tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers « Pour te faire plaisir, nous irons le voir demain, durant ma pause. Je viendrais te chercher à 14h, sois prête !

Le lendemain arrive fort vite. Grace avait compté les minutes jusqu'à ce que son marine vienne la chercher. Sur le trajet les menant vers l'hôpital, elle n'avait cessé d'angoisser. Admettons que Maes changeait d'avis, Edward serait-il d'accord ? Il n'était orphelin que depuis deux semaines et en plus, il n'avait pas assisté à l'enterrement de sa propre famille à cause de ses blessures physiques. Nul ne doute que ses blessures psychologiques n'étaient pas encore fermées. Dans son élan de bonheur et la surprise qu'elle voulait lui faire, elle en avait complètement oublié Edward. Que pensera-t-il ? Que dira-t-il ? Des questions qui ne cessèrent de la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent à destination…


	5. kidnapping à l’hôpital de Central

Chapitre 5 : Kidnapping à l'hôpital de Central

« Adoraaaaaaaaaaaaaaable ! »

Edward, apeuré, se cala encore plus dans son lit à la vue de ce binoclard qui s'était mis à hurler à sa vue. Quant à Grace, son visage arborait un sourire à la fois désolée et heureux. L'homme qui était rentré à la suite de la jeune femme se tourna vers elle et se mit à débiter un flot de paroles à une vitesse ahurissante pour notre jeune enfant.

« Grace, tu m'avais pas dit qu'il était aussi mignonnnnn ! Quand ma petit Elysia d'amouuuur va le voir, sûr qu'elle le considérera toute de suite comme son grand frère ! » S'écria-t-il, les yeux en étoiles. Puis, s'approchant d'Ed « Et regarde-moi ça ! Des yeux et des cheveux d'or. C'est absolument rarissime ! Il est trop Kawaïïïïï ! »

« Ka… Quoi ? » Demanda timidement Edward, étrangement curieux bien que la peur se lisait toujours sur son visage.

« Kawaï. C'est une expression du pays de Xing qui signifie « mignon » » Lui répondit Grace d'un air désolé. « Edward, je te présente mon mari Maes Hughes. Il travail au service des enquêtes de l'armée et il lui arrive parfois de voyager jusqu'à Xing et il rapporte beaucoup de choses de là-bas, dont ce genre d'expression ! »

« En… Enchanté, monsieur ! Je m'appelle Edward Elric » S'adresse timidement Ed envers le dénommé Maes.

Le dénommé Maes s'arrêta de gagatiser l'espace d'un instant et se mit à sonder l'enfant. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres et tendit la main droite vers Edward pour une chaleureuse poignée de mains. Mais à sa grande surprise, le regard d'Ed se voilà il resserra la prise de sa main gauche sur les couvertures. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait et il fallu que Grace viennent lui murmurer à l'oreille afin qu'il se rende compte de l'acte qu'il avait commis. Mais de l'étonnement, il repassa au doux sourire et retendit la main pour une poignée mais cette fois, il tendit la main gauche à Edward. L'enfant leva le regard et le regarda, étonnée, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un tendre la main gauche pour une poignée de mains. En faite, ce genre de chose ne se pratiquait jamais avec la main gauche… Question de respect d'après ce que lui disait souvent son père.

« J'aime être original ! » Lui répondit Maes le plus simplement du monde.

Edward, d'abord étonné, sourit alors grandement et serra avec plaisir celle de Maes. Cet homme, il ne le connaissait que depuis 5 minutes et déjà, il l'appréciait grandement, au même titre que Grace. Soudain, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, Maes lui ôta la couverture avant le regarder attentivement. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à redouter sa réaction.

« Hum… Il lui faudrait des automails ! » Commenta-t-il, une main posée sur le menton, en pleine réflexion, sous le regard interloqué du jeune Edward.

« Qu… Quoi ? » Fit celui-ci, surpris.

« Et bien, Edward… Je, je ne t'en avais pas parlé parce que je voulais d'abord que Maes soit d'accord pour te le demander et comme j'ai maintenant ma réponse… » Commença doucement Grace, sous le regard tendre de son mari « Voilà, Maes et moi, on voudrait, mais uniquement si tu es d'accord, t'adopter. »

Et voilà, elle l'avait dit. Mais devant son absence de réaction, elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Et s'il refusait ? Si, après, il refusait de lui parler ? Des questions qui lui torturaient l'esprit en cet instant précis.

« C'est… C'est vrai ? » Demanda l'enfant, la tête penchée vers le bas, n'osant affronter le regard des deux adultes.

« Oui ? Petit Edward, nous… » Eut à peine le temps de commencer Maes que…

« QUI DITES-VOUS QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE MEME UNE BACTERIE NE PEUT PAS LE VOIR ? » Hurla Edward avant de subitement mettre sa main sur sa bouche et de rougir fortement.

Grace et Maes se regardèrent longuement, étonnés, avant d'éclater de rire face à la réaction de l'enfant aux yeux d'or. Grace eut alors un sourire désolée envers son mari, ayant « oublié » de lui signaler qu'Edward était fort susceptible à propos de sa taille et ne supportait d'entendre le mot « petit » ou n'importe quel autre mot de son champ lexical et ce, quel qu'en soit l'utilisation première. Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'Ed était entrain de cacher sa figure… Non, il essuyait ses… Larmes ?

« Ed… Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Bon Dieu, dis-moi quelque chose ! » S'inquiéta grandement Grace.

« Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste terriblement heureux, c'est tout. » Pleurnicha Edward, se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour que Grace et Maes ne voient pas ses larmes.

Grace en eut les larmes aux yeux et un simple coup d'œil vers Maes lui confirma la bonne nouvelle : Edward était d'accord. La famille s'agrandira encore. C'est Elysia qui allait être contente. Bien évidemment, il ne fallait pas qu'elle le voie dans cet état mais par après, lorsqu'il aurait les automails ! LES AUTOMAILS !!!

« Et pour les automails ? » Questionna-t-elle vivement, sous le regard vite interloqué de l'enfant et de son mari « Et bien, oui, il ne va pas quand même pas passer sa vie en chaise roulante et sans aucune autonomie, non ? De plus, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux pour Elysia de voir son « frère » ainsi. Et comme il faut trois ans à un adulte pour utiliser pleinement un automail…. Cela risque de prendre beaucoup de temps étant donné qu'Ed est encore un enfant ! »

« En effet. » Commença Maes « Je pense qu'il va falloir… »

« Un an ! » Lança vivement Edward, sous le regard interloqué des deux adultes présents « Dans un an, je serai à même d'utiliser pleinement mes automails ! Et ne vous en faites pas pour l'argent. Mes parents ont laissés des économies dans la maison et pour ce qui est des automails en question, je connais des personnes, les meilleures, qui pourront m'en construire et me les placer ! »

Grace voulut protester mais son mari l'en empêcha. Elle le regarda, horrifié. Il ne pouvait quand même pas le laisser faire ! Trois ans étaient déjà une véritable torture pour un adulte mais un an… Et pour un enfant ? C'était carrément du suicide ! Il lui murmura alors de regarder Edward attentivement, ce qu'elle fit sans comprendre ou il voulait en venir. Et c'est là qu'elle le remarqua. Edward…. Ses yeux… Ils étaient emplis d'une telle détermination. C'était comme s'il savait les conséquences qui en résulteraient et les acceptaient sans aucune restriction. Comment ne pas succomber à un tel regard…..

Lorsqu'il fut temps pour Maes de retourner à son travail, Edward les salua et leur souhait une excellente journée, souhait qui lui fut renvoyé également et à laquelle il répondit par un grognement suivit d'un : « Le jour où je passerai une excellente journée dans ce foutu hôpital, ce sera le jour où ils arrêteront de me faire boire du lait ! »

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'une ombre s'introduit dans le bâtiment de l'hôpital de Central. Cette ombre continua sa route sans se faire repérer des médecins et infirmières de garde présents et s'introduisit donc sans grande difficulté dans le service pédiatrie. Arrivé à destination, un sourire de psychopathe éclaira grandement son visage et des ses yeux violets, scruta la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Lorsque le sujet de ses pensées fut trouvé, il s'en approcha doucement, son sourire de psychopathe s'élargissant encore plus.

« Je t'ai enfin trouvé… Toi, le fils de ce bâtard ! Et comme désormais, t'es le seul vivant de cette famille de bâtard, je vais me faire un plaisir de te faire souffrir le peu d'années que tu auras pour vivre ta misérable vie d'humain. » Murmura sadiquement l'inconnu dont le reflet de la lune permettait maintenant d'en faire une description complète.

Un sourire de psychopathe, des yeux violets, des cheveux noirs aux reflets verts mais qui avaient l'allure de la coiffe d'un palmier, Une tunique noire qui possédaient une mini-jupe noire alors que l'on devinait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Mais le plus étrange résidait en cet étrange symbole qui se situait sur la cuisse gauche de l'individu… Un symbole alchimique ?

Et, subitement, il recouvrit la bouche de l'enfant qui s'éveilla sous un tel assaut. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qui lui arrivait, il voulut se débattre et tenter de crier mais cela s'avéra vain. L'inconnu lui maintenait fortement la bouche et le corps, l'empêchant de crier et de se débattre.

« Ferme-la le nabot ! » Murmura l'individu à l'oreille de l'enfant « Sinon, il pourrait t'arriver des bricoles ! »

Ceci eut le don de le calmer immédiatement. L'individu ouvrit brusquement la fenêtre et, sous les yeux effarés de l'enfant, il sauta pour atterrir en douceur sur le sol et de se mettre à courir, tenant toujours fermement le gosse, dans l'étrange douceur de la nuit.

Chapitre 5 terminé :) J'espère qu'il vous a plus. En tout cas moi, comme pour les autres chapitres, j'ai apprécié de l'écrire Maintenant d'étranges questions se posent :D

Qui est cet étrange individu ?

Pourquoi a-t-il enlevé un enfant ?

Quel est cet enfant ?

Pourquoi en avoir après lui ?

Mais je suis persuadée que vous connaissez les réponses :3

En attendant, réponse aux com's xD

Lilou-chan : Comme tu as pu le constater, Ed a très bien réagit :D Même un peu trop ? xD mdr J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus

Dragonna : Contente que tu continues à suivre ma fic :D Je suis contente d'avoir parvenu à retranscrire Hughes tel quel dans la série :) Comme tu as pu le constater, Hughes est sur le charme de notre cher Edo :3 Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais compris ce que tu avais dis Par euphémisme j'entendais que 3x plus de photos et de temps au téléphone, c'est encore trop gentilet comparé à ce qu'il allait vraiment leur arriver à Roy et aux autres Genre….. 5 x plus ou même 10x plus xD Oui, tu as raison, Ed a très vite accepté et pas seulement parce que l'option de l'orphelinat s'offrait à lui s'il refusait… Mais tout simplement parce qu'il aime énormément la famille Hughes et je sens qu'avec Elysia, ça va former un duo d'enfer :3 Et pour terminer… Bah ca y est, j'ai parlé des automails fière d'elle LOL J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus

LittleMiharu : Ohhh Bonjour à twa nouvel commentatrice (ou commentateur ? xD) Heureuse que cette histoire te plaise :D Beaucoup d'imagination ? Bah, je sais pas si on peut dire étant donné qu'au départ, c'était juste une idée qui m'avait effleuré l'esprit et je me suis dit : Pourquoi pas ? Alors je me suis mise à l'écriture et pour ce qui est de la succession des chapitres, C'est juste parce que le week-end, je suis grandement inspiré et donc, tout en écrivant, je m'arrange que la chapitre ait un lien avec l'histoire et les autres chapitres


	6. la transmutation interdite

_Me revoici Et non j'avais pas disparu de la circulation si c'est ce que vous pensiez Je suis en retard avec le chapitre mais à présent, il est là et bien là :) En faite, pour être honnête avec vous, il aurait du être fini et posté le week-end dernier. Cependant, après une relecture de la partie rédigée du chapitre, quelque chose clochait, enfin, c'était ce qu'il me semblait. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi jusqu'à hier où j'ai vi quelques phrases qui devait être modifiées mais rien de bien grave. Donc, j'ai pu poursuivre la rédaction du chapitre et c'est maintenant avec une joie non dissimulée que je vous l'envoie :D_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) Et avant de commencer la lecture, réponse aux com's du chapitre précédent xD_

_Dragonna : Ets-ce Roy qui va sauver notre Edo ? MMh… je dis… Patience pour le savoir :D Et oui, ce cher Envy ne peut pas le laisser tranquille xD Mais après tout, la loi de l'alchimie n'est-elle pas l'échange équivalent ? (Pour ceux qui font pas le lien…. Réfléchissez xD) Contente que mon historie te plaise toujours autant _

_Lilou-Chan : Rah mais tu connais Envy, il peut pas attendre ! La patience et lui, ca a toujours fait deux xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira _

_LittleMiharu : Bel inconnu ? …. Nan parce que vyvy, ben, il est pas aussi beau que Ed, Al et Roy d'abord :p Bien qu'il ait un corps… mmh et un visage à faire pâlir plus d'en et en même temps tellement charmeur.. Ouh la, je divague moi Oo mdr Bon ben, aussitôt demandé aussi tôt envoyé ! Voil ta suite En espérant qu'elle te plaise :)_

_Senekata : Bravo, tu as bien trouvé les réponses même si pour la question « Pourquoi en avoir après lui ? » possède une autre réponse que tu trouveras dans ce chapitre J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)_

_Big-Team : Aussitôt demandée, aussitôt envoyé :p J'espère que mon histoire continuera à te plaire avec ce nouveau chapitre _

_Voilà pour les réponses aux com's postée :D Et n'hésitez pas, je ne mords (Du moins pas encore lol)_

_NB : C'est moi ou les chapitres se font de plus en plus longs :S_

Chapitre 6 : La transmutation interdite

Froid….. Cette pièce étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait… Il y faisait horriblement froid. Il y faisait également sinistrement sombre. Pas de fenêtre, pas de lumière, pas de chauffage… Mais Edward se dit qu'après tout, il aurait pu tomber sur un endroit bien plus pire. Il se demanda quand même ce que cet étrange individu lui voulait. Il ne le connaissait même pas. Mais l'autre, là, semblait le connaître ainsi que sa famille qui, s'il se rappelait bien, il les avait appelé : famille de bâtards. Il entendit un grincement et, se tournant à vive allure vers la porte, une lumière aveuglante lui brûla les yeux. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'intensité de la lumière, il remarqua l'inconnu qui l'avait enlevé, se tenant dans l'encadrement de la porte, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

« Alors, nabot. Pas trop froid ? » Lui demanda-t-il, moqueur

« QUI DITES-VOUS QU'IL EST SI PETIT QU'IL FAUDRAIT INVENTER UNE LOUPE GEANTE POUR LE VOIR ? » Hurla Ed, ne supportant que l'on fasse allusion à sa taille.

« Calme-toi, le nabot. T'es pas en position de dicter tes lois ! » Répondit sarcastiquement l'individu aux cheveux en forme de palmier.

« T'es qui toi, espèce de palmier ambulant ?! » Siffla Edward

« Moi ? » Sourit l'inconnu d'un air de psychopathe « Mais je suis Envy, un homonculus. Tu sais ce que sont les homonculus n'est pas ? »

Le regard doré d'Edward se glaça. Un homonculus, lui ? Impossible ! D'après les livres d'alchimie qu'il avait lu, un homonculus n'était rien d 'autre qu'une poupée sans âme, fabriqué de toute pièces avec les ingrédients qui composaient le corps humain. Et cet étrange personnage en face lui se disait un homonculus ? Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part.

« Impossible ! Un homonculus est une sorte de poupée sans âme ! Une copie d'être humain qui n'a aucune volonté, aucun désir propre ! Et qui est fabriqué de toutes pièces avec l'alchimie ! Comment peux-tu te décrire tel un homonculus… ? Ne me fait pas rire » Lança Edward d'une voix remplie de sarcasmes.

Le dénommé Envy ne sembla pas apprécier la remarque et le lui fit savoir à l'aide d'un coup de pied en plein dans l'estomac de notre jeune blond.

« Fais pas le malin avec moi ! » Susurra Envy dans l'oreille de notre jeune blond « D'abord, ta théorie sur les homonculus, elle est absolument fausse ! Nous n'avons pas été fabriqués de toutes pièces par les humains ! Non…. Nous sommes le résultat d'alchimistes qui se pensait suffisamment les maitres en alchimie pour réaliser une transmutation humaine ! Nous sommes les résultats d'une transmutation humaine complètement ratée ! Nous naissons à la place de ceux qui auraient du ressusciter… Bien que nous leur ressemblons étrangement,… NOUS NE SOMMES PAS EUX !!! »Hurla Envy, plein de rage, tout en cognant une seconde fois Edward.

Edward eu beaucoup de mal pour reprendre son souffle. Non pas que les coups que cet Envy lui infligeait lui faisait mal – il avait déjà bien plus souffert lors de son entrainement avec son maitre, Izumi Curtis – Mais les informations qu'il venait de recevoir l'accusèrent d'un grand coup. Alors, voilà ce que l'on obtenait après avoir tenté une transmutation humaine qui était, non seulement interdite mais également impossible à réaliser ? Edward avait longtemps songé à réétudier l'alchimie pour réaliser une transmutation afin de faire revenir ses parents et son frère. Mais maintenant qu'il savait la vérité, l'idée de trois homonculus au même caractère que cet Envy à la place des gens qu'il aimait lui glaça le sang ! Il en voyait suffisamment avec Winry, son amie d'enfance.

« Envy… IL a besoin de lui vivant et en bon état si possible. IL serait fâché si tu l'amochais encore plus ! » Sermonna une étrange femme aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux également violets et vêtue d'une robe aguichante qui dévoilait une poitrine volumineuse.

« Lust… C'est le fils de ce bâtard ! Pourquoi IL ne me laisse pas m'occuper de lui ? Si je peux plus avoir ce bâtard, choper son fils ne me fera que plus plaisir !

« Comme tu le dis, c'est son fils ! C'est pourquoi IL a besoin de lui. » Trancha Lust avec une infinie sagesse « De toute façon, ce bâtard comme tu dis, il ne s'est sûrement pas bêtement tué dans un attentat de train. IL te l'a dit ! Alors, au lieu de rester ici à ne rien faire, pourquoi ne te mettrais-tu pas à sa recherche ? Tu ferais au moins quelque chose d'utile ! »

Envy la regarda longuement. Ce qu'elle pouvait lui taper sur le système quand elle s'y mettait ! Toute fois, elle n'avait pas tord ! Depuis 400 ans qu'il était à sa recherche, ce bâtard ne pouvait tout simplement pas se tuer dans un stupide déraillement. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre qu'elle puisse avoir toujours raison sur lui. Sentant la rage monté en lui, il sortit à grands pas, hurlant à qui pouvait l'entendre de lui amener son punching-ball préféré, afin qu'il puisse se défouler et se calmer sans qu'une face de courge ne vienne le sermonner.

« Pauvre Wrath… Il y aura encore du sang partout ! » Soupira la jeune femme avant de se tourné vers Edward « Je suis désolée de son comportement déplacé, mon garçon. Mais le fait qu'il ne puisse te toucher du à l'immunité que tu possèdes auprès de LUI le rend irascible. » Commenta la jeune femme, le regard tourné vers les yeux d'or de l'enfant.

« Qui est la personne dont vous parlez depuis tantôt ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? » Demanda Edward à la jeune femme.

« Tu le saurais bien assez tantôt, petit – grognement de la part d'Edward – alchimiste. » Lui répondit mystérieusement Lust.

Et elle s'éloigna, refermant la porte et plongeant ainsi de nouveau l'enfant aux yeux dorés dans le noir le plus… total.

Lorsqu' Ed s'éveilla, la lumière lui fit rapidement dissuader d'ouvrir les yeux avant un bon moment. Après s'y être habitué, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans ce qu'il qualifiait de laboratoire miteux. Le genre de laboratoire où la poussière s'accumulait depuis des siècles, le rendant aussi effrayant qu'une maison hantée. Il nota, entre autre, qu'il se trouvait couché sur un lit de métal, les membres existants encore solidement attaché. C'était son imagination ou, ces derniers, temps, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à attirer tous les psychopathes comme le pollen attirerait une abeille ? Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ? Si Al était là, il lui aurait encore lancé un de ses sermons dont lui seule en connaissait le secret. Al….. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux…. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que lui soit encore en vie ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pu mourir et suivre ainsi son frère et ses parents dans la mort qui les avaient emportés loin de lui ?

« Edward Elric… » Lança soudainement une voix sournoise et pourvue de cruautés en tout genre

L'enfant tourna la tête dans la provenance de cette voix et découvrit une femme… enfin, ce qu'il qualifierait lui de vieux sac d'os que même un chien affamé ne voudrait pas manger ! Elle était vieille et bien qu'elle avait un visage accueillant, sa voix trahissait le penchant sadique et psychopathe de son hôte.

« Qui t'es toi ? » Siffla Ed, appréciant peu d'être enlevé alors qu'il pionçait et détestant par-dessus tout, sa position actuelle qui lui donnait un horrible mal de dos.

« Au cours des siècles, j'ai eu plein de nom mais Dante me convient le mieux » Répondit de sa voix perfide la vieille dame.

« Au cours des siècles ? » S'intrigua Edward, un sourcil levé en signe d'étonnement

« Tu as parfaitement compris Edward. La pierre philosophale peut, après tout, rendre immortel celui qui la détient ! » Continua-t-elle, un sourire psychopathe éclairant son visage. « Et si cela t'intéresse, petit alchimiste, j'ai 400 ans actuellement… »

« QUI TRAITES-TU DE TELLEMENT PETIT QUE MEME ASSIS, ON VERRAIT PAS LA DIFFERENCE ? HEIN ? ESPECE DE VIEUX SACS D'OS ! » Hurla Edward irrité

« Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? » Lança Dante dédaigneusement. « Tu est décidément bien le fils de ton père, Edward ! Et c'est ce qui fait de toi mon élément essentiel. »

Edward se calma automatiquement. Comment diable ce sac d'os de nom de Dante connaissait son père ? Et que préparait-elle ? A voir l'expression de son visage, rien de bien réjouissant, il ne le craignait. Il sentit alors le lit en métal se mettre en mouvement. Un détournement de la tête lui fit apparaître dans son champ de vision Envy, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. Lorsque l'homonculus immobilisa le lit, on lui déversa une bassine remplie de matière premières tel que du souffre, de l'ammoniac – matières qu'il ne pouvait détecter qu'à leurs odeurs – et qui le fit tousser comme jamais.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes entrain de faire, bande d'enfoirés ? » Réussit à articuler, bien qu'avec mal, Edward.

« Ferme-la un peu, le nabot » S'énerva Envy, mettant un bon crochet du droit au visage d'Edward, lequel reprit son souffle difficilement et où l'on pouvait voir désormais un mince filet de sang s'écouler lentement de ses lèvres.

« Envy ! » Gronda Dante « J'ai besoin de lui en parfait état si je veux pouvoir utiliser son corps afin d'y transmuter l'âme de son père ! »

Edward écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ce vieux sac d'os projeta vraiment de réaliser la transmutation humaine ? Le plus grand tabou de l'alchimie ? Mais elle est complètement folle ! En plus, tout ça pour transmuter l'âme de son père dans son corps ? Ah non, il en n'était absolument pas question ! Il tenait à son corps, il le garderait coûte que coûte ! Hors de question également que son père ne vienne le squatter ! Il tenta de se débattre, ses yeux figés d'horreur tandis qu'il les voyait s'approcher de lui, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Partir… Fuir… Quitter cet endroit au plus vite, voilà les mots d'ordre qui lui venait à l'esprit en cet instant. Soudain, Dante claqua des mains avant de les déposer par terre. Une lumière scintillante jaillit quelques secondes plus tard et une vive douleur s'empara de la tête d'Edward tandis qu'il voyait les souvenirs de sa courte vie défilé sous ses yeux… Le jour où, avec son frère, ils avaient réalisées leurs premières transmutations alchimiques afin de faire un gâteau pour d'anniversaire pour leur mère… ou encore l'année de ses 8 ans où, après que Winry lui ait annoncé la mort brutale de ses parents, il lui avait transmuté un magnifique cadre photo pour qu'elle puisse protéger le seul souvenir qui lui restait d'eux… Ou encore il y a quelques semaines, où il avait surpris une conversation entre ses parents qui semblaient inquiets et avait appris que ni lui ni Al n'étaient leurs enfants biologiques…. Tant de souvenirs, aussi bien heureux que malheureux, lui affluaient dans la tête mais soudain, cette brillante lumière doré laissa place à une lumière de couleur mauve entourée d'éclair. Cela ne lui disait rien de bon, il se passait quelque chose, quelque chose qui n'allait sûrement pas lui plaire…


	7. le prix de l'infamie

Dis donc, ça carbure côté fic xD A peine j'avais posté le chapitre 6 que le septième était déjà en rédaction :p Je me fais donc une joie de vous l'apporter. Même s'il parait insignifiant au premier abord – aucune action – il contient néanmoins une goutte d'humour et de tristesse ! Tristesse en ce qui concerne, pour ma part, le prix a payé dans cette histoire ! Je m'excuse d'avance si jamais ils vous arrivaient d'être déçus pour ce chapitre. Dans ce cas, ne vous privez pas de le critiquer en m'énumérant ce qui ne va pas et ce que je pourrais arranger ;)

En attendant, réponse aux com's

Lilou-Chan : Organiser une manifestation ? Mais si y avais pas les homonculus et Dante, c'est qu'il s'ennuierait notre chibi Edo internationale :p (Ed… Pose-moi ce couteau Oo) Bref, j'espère que l'histoire continue à te plaire :)

Dragonna : Bah.. Euh… Faut lire xD En espérant qu'il te plaise même si je suis sûre et certaine qu'il va quelque peu te décevoir ce chapitre. Mais t'inquiète, Roy et Maes se rattraperont ;)

Chii46 : Tu es toute pardonnée :p prépare Ed pour al punition Bref… Tu veux être punie par Ed ou par Envy ? mode ange Oh, simple curiosité (regarder le Dr House tut en répondant aux com's me réussit pas trop xD) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que l'histoire et que tu ne seras pas trop déçue '

Alatariel fellagunt : Contente que ma fic te plaise J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D

NB : En faite,… Ce n'était pas mon imagination, plus j'avance dans un chapitre, plus la chapitre se fait long xD

Chapitre 7 : Le prix de l'infamie

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Lorsque sa vision se fit plus précise, il se permit d'examiner l'endroit où il se trouvait : Une chambre blanche, un lit et une armoire simple ainsi qu'une petite chaise à côté du lit. Rien de très compliqué et il en conclut donc qu'il devait se trouver dans un hôpital. Cependant, même s'il n'était pas sûr du lieu où il se trouvait, des questions bien plus importantes lui vinrent à l'esprit : Que s'était-il passé ? Est-ce que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar ? Et pourquoi lui semblait-il qu'une tonne d'informations venaient de s'ingurgiter d'un coup dans sa tête ? Etait-ce le fait d'avoir vu la Porte, en admettant que tout ceci ait eu bel et bien lieu ?

Une seule solution s'offrait à lui… Afin de vérifier la véracité des faits ! Son maître, un jour, lui avait parlé des conséquences que pouvaient engendrer la transmutation humaine. Non seulement, elle ne ramenait pas l'être aimé mais le pire, c'était qu'après avoir vu « La Vérité », quelque chose nous était enlevé afin de respecter le principe fondamental qu'est l'échange équivalent : Pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut en sacrifier une de valeur équivalente ! Edward eut beau s'inspecter sous toutes les coutures, il lui semblait être en parfait conditionnement physique ! Il se rappela soudain la capacité de son maitre a effectué une transmutation sans cercle, jusque en claquant des mains. Et s'il s'agissait de l'une des conséquences de la transmutation humaine, du fait d'avoir vu la vérité ? Si cela était le cas, ça voudrait dire alors qu'il sera désormais capable de transmuter sans cercle. Parce qu'après tout, s'il avait bien écouté ce qu'elle lui avait dis, ce n'était qu'après avoir tenté de ramener son bébé à la vie qu'elle fut capable de se passer d'un banal cercle alchimique sur papier !

Enfin, cette histoire de transmutation sans cercle… Sans un deuxième bras, c'était comme tenter de lui faire boire du lait… Impossible ! Bon sang, faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à appeler mamie Pinako et Winry, afin de les rassurer. Puisqu'elles habitaient à la campagne, dans un coin fort reculé, ils leur étaient impossible de savoir ce qui se passait en dehors du village et encore moins tout en sachant qu'il n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec elles. En clair, elles ne devaient même pas être au courant pour…. L'accident.

« Edward… » Commença une voix empreinte de douceur l'interrompant ainsi dans ses pensées.

Edward tourna la tête et reconnut immédiatement la jeune femme blonde qui avait tenté de lui parlé, peur après avoir été emmené à l'hôpital militaire de Central. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Il lui sembla que cette fois-là, elle était accompagné d'un homme mais… faut dire qu'à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas encore assimilé la nouvelle choquante qu'était celle de la mort de ceux qu'il aimait tant. Il devait vraiment la regarder d'un drôle de tête car elle se représenta elle-même.

« Je suis le lieutenant-colonel Riza Hawkeye. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a quelques temps. J'étais en compagnie de mon supérieur, le colonel Roy Mustang. » Continua-t-elle, avant de lui demander la permission d'entrer, à laquelle Edward répondit par l'affirmative.

« Oui, je me souviens de vous. Je m'excuse pour m'être comporté impoliment envers vous. » S'excusa-t-il, penaud.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! » Sourit doucement la jeune femme « Ecoute, mon supérieur, ainsi que les Hugues, ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Ensuite, il nous faudra te poser quelques questions, si tu es d'accord pour parler de ce qui s'est passé.

Lorsque le supérieur en question arriva, il fut précéder de peu par les Hugues. Grace, en apercevant Edward, se rua immédiatement sur lui, le couvrant de mille baisers tout en le questionnant d'une voix inquiète sur ce qu'il avait bien pu lui arriver. Tout ceci sur un Edward au bord de l'étouffement, rouge de gêne, qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Il dut son salut à Hugues qui attrapa sa femme par les épaules et, lui répétant qu'Ed allait très bien et que si elle s'obstinait à le serrer de cette façon alors il là, elle pouvait être sûre qu'il irait mal, il la fit asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit.

« Edward, nous avons besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous avons pas su identifier tes ravisseurs alors nous ne savons s'ils pourront recommencer ou pas. » Commença sérieusement Maes, sondant l'enfant du regard.

Edward parcourant les militaires et Grace du regard avant de subitement baisser la tête, les mèches cachant le visage Alors il commença son récit. Il leur raconta tout. Le vieux sac d'os, ses homonculus – chose auquel les militaires peinaient à croire mais le regard d'Edward en cet instant, leur ôta tout doute – ainsi qu'il parla du projet de cette folle de Dante qu'avait été de vouloir transmuter l'âme du père d'Edward dans le corps de son propre fils. Cette révélation laissa le colonel Mustang perplexe. Jamais un alchimiste, ayant tenté une transmutation humaine, n'en était revenu vivant pour raconter une telle expérience. Or, Edward Elric, 11 ans, enfant banal et sans histoire – bien que son père était Hohenheim Elric – venait de survivre à une tel épreuve. Ce gamin était décidément bien plus intéressant que feu son père.

« Lorsqu'elle a enclenché la transmutation, j'ai revu tous les souvenirs heureux et malheureux de ma vie défilés sous mes yeux. C'était assez flippant. » Commenta Edward « Mais soudain, la lumière dorée de la transmutation a sombré au violet et des éclairs sont apparus d'un peu partout. Dans la seconde qui suivait, je me suis retrouvé face à une grande porte. J'y étais seul et cette perspective ne me plaisait pas. J'ai alors aperçu, comme une sorte de spectre…. » Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer son récit « Il m'a dit qu'il était là pour me montrer ce que je désirais si ardemment savoir. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il entendait par-là. La porte s'est soudain ouverte et des centaines de mains noires en sont sortie pour m'agripper et m'emmener à l'intérieur… Ca a été comme si... Un nombre incalculable d'informations entraient à grande vitesse dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser. Lors que je suis ressorti de la porte, j'ai subitement compris que c'était la Vérité, je comprenais tout de l'alchimie, tout du fonctionnement de ce monde. J'avais même presque compris pourquoi la transmutation humaine échouait systématiquement. Je lui ai alors demandé d'ouvrir la porte une seconde fois afin que je puisse comprendre. Il s'est alors mis à rire et m'a dit que c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait me montrer pour ce que j'avais payé. J'ai ressenti de grandes douleurs s'ingurgitées partout dans mon corps et puis, plus rien… Jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici. »

« Pour ce que tu as payé ? » S'interloqua Grace « Mais Edward, qu'a-t-il voulu dire par-là ? Et qu'as-tu payé ? »

Cela Edward n'en savait rien. Il leur expliqua ce qu'une personne proche de lui – et dont il ne nommerait aucun nom pour éviter les représailles – avait fait et le prix qu'elle avait payé pour une telle infamie. Elle avait perdu une bonne partie de ses organes internes pour avoir voulu ressusciter son bébé, mort né. Il supposait donc que des dommages physiques lui avait été infligés mais il ne ressentait rien. Cependant, il savait qu'il avait payé le prix pour posséder de telles connaissances et cela ne l'étonnait guère que bientôt, les conséquences d'un tel prix ne tarderaient pas à se manifester.

« Ca pourrait être n'importe quoi, aussi bien physique que mental. » Conclut-il, les sourcils froncés

Il se tu soudain et replongea dans ses pensées. Mental… Il n'y avait pas pensé ! Si physiquement, il n'avait rien perdu alors cela voulait dire que le prix payé se dirigeait au niveau mental. Qu'avait-il pu bien perdre ?... Il fouilla minutieusement dans sa mémoire lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une chose. Ses parents… Il ne parvenait plus à mettre un prénom et un visage dessus pour chacun d'eux. Il se souvenait pourtant parfaitement qu'il avait eu des parents, qu'il les avait énormément aimé et qu'ils étaient morts il y a maintenant un mois mais… Tout souvenir relatant d'eux… Bien qu'il s'en souvenait, il ne parvenait plus à se remémorer à quoi pouvait ses parents. Sous les yeux inquiets de Grace, il leur compta qu'il venait de trouver le prix qu'il avait payé en échange de telle connaissance… Il ne se souvenait plus des visages et des prénoms de ses parents.

« Pour ce que nous en savons par l'enquête que nous avons effectué sur toi il y a un mois, ton père s'appelle Hohenheim le Lumineux et ta mère, Trisha Elric. Ils n'étaient pas mariés mais faisaient comme si. De ce fait, toi et ton petit frère aviez hérités de se nom de jeune fille et nom de celui de votre père. Et pour ce qui est des photos d'eux, ne t'en fait pas, je t'en trouverais quelques unes ! » Lui répondit Maes, lui tapotant légèrement l'épaule gauche.

Edward le gratifia d'un sourire. Soudain, une question lui vont à l'esprit et ne se priva pas de la leur poser.

« Mais au fait, comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? »

« Des résidents d'un quartier de Central ont téléphoné à la police à propos d'une lumière dorée qui a vite déchantée à une couleur sombre et munie d'éclair. Ils ont trouvés ça louche et l'avaient tout de suite associé à de l'alchimie. Lorsque les policiers sont arrivés sur place, ils n'ont rien trouvé si ce n'est un nabot évanoui par terre... » Répondit le plus simplement du monde Mustang, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, sachant très bien comment le nabot en question allait réagir – ça sert d'avoir des amis bavard !

Et en effet, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. De tout l'hôpital, l'on pouvait entendre un hurlement tel que même un sourd pouvait en comprendre les moindres mots : QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL S'ENVOLE AU MOINDRE COUP DE VENT ?

« … Toi ! » Répondit Mustang, un grand sourire moqueur peignant son visage

Edward ne répondit rien, trop estomaqué pour réagir. Ce… Ce salopard avait osé. Mais il allait le tuer, le déchiqueter en petit morceaux, enfermer chaque morceau dans un sac poubelle et éparpiller chacun de ces sacs dans le désert de l'Est ! Seulement voilà, il ne trouva rien à répondre et la seule chose qu'il put faire, fut de s'attaquer à son repas tout en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles et grogna bien plus lorsqu'il remarqua que l'on avait osé remettre une bouteille de lait sur son plateau. Il se mit alors à la défier du regard :

« On est de retour, hein…. Tu aimes décidément me pourrir la vie, saleté ! » Grogna-t-il, défiant la bouteille du regard.

Les militaires présents se regardèrent, interloqués, avant qu'une Grace en plein fou rire ne leur révèle la haine féroce d'Edward envers le lait, qui déclencha des sourires chez chacun et même quelques rires étouffés.

« Retourne voir ton créateur, saleté ! » Lança Ed, ne se préoccupant nullement des rires aux alentours, attrapant une feuille et un crayon, traçant un cercle et transmutant le lait qui disparut on ne sait où.

« Voyons, Ed. Qu'est-ce que t'as contre le lait ? » Questionna Maes, une sourire en coin sur le visage.

« J'aime pas ce qui sort des orifices des animaux » Rétorqua le plus simplement du monde Edward, grognant légèrement.

« Pas étonnant que tu ressembles à un nabot pour ton âge ! » Lança Roy, qui prenait manifestement plaisir aux réactions du blond.

« QUI DITES-VOUS QU'IL EST SI PETIT QU'IL LUI FAUDRAIT BOIRE AU MOINS 100 LITRES DE LAIT POUR ESPERER GAGNER 1 CENTIMETRE ? » Hurla furieusement Edward.

« Je n'ai pas été jusque là… » Sourit ironiquement Roy.

Edward tenta de se calmer. Ce gars voulait uniquement le provoquer pour le faire réagir. Ah, môssieur trouvait ça amusant… Seulement, maintenant, môssieur va devoir se trouver un autre jouet. Pas question qu'il réplique désormais. Ce sera dur, mais… Il y arrivera bien ! Verra bien qui rira le dernier ! Tout en se calmant, il sonda les quatre personnes en face de lui. Il les aimait bien – même si l'autre là, ce Roy Mustang, lui tapait sérieusement sur le système. Il se remit tout à coup à penser à l'adoption que lui offrait Grace et son mari. Il n'y avait pas songé jusque là mais… En gagnant une nouvelle famille, il perdait quelque chose qui lui était très précieux. Cette pensée resserra son cœur et cela dut se voir sur son visage puisque Grace accourut auprès de lui, pensant qu'il ne devait pas se sentir bien – un effet de ce fameux échange équivalent, pensa-t-elle.

« Ben, je me disais que si je me faisais adopté… Je perdrais mon nom de famille. Oh, pas que ça me dérange de devenir un Hughes ! » Ajouta-t-il précipitamment « Mais… Mis à part des albums souvenirs, le nom Elric est la seule chose qui me reste désormais. Je n'ai pas trop envie qu'il s'éteigne comme ça. » Murmura-t-il, baissant le regard, les yeux cachés par ses mèches blondes.

« Il est vrai que si l'adoption se fait, il ne fera nul doute que tu perdras ton nom, Edward. » Commenta Riza « Cependant, il existe une autre alternative à l'adoption. En devenant tes tuteurs, les Hughes possèderont les mêmes droits que s'ils t'avaient adopté ! La seule chose qui change, C'est qu'Edward garde son nom de famille. »

« Je pense aussi que cela est une bien meilleure solution, pour nous tous. » Sourit doucement Grace.

« Et bien puisque tout le monde semble d'accord… Nous ferons ainsi ! » Conclut Maes, approchant sa main vers Edward pour conclure l'accord.

Accord que conclut Edward également. Le colonel et son lieutenant les laissèrent à leurs embrassades. Enfin, il fallait plutôt dire : le lieutenant agrippa son colonel par le col de l'uniforme et, sortit, tout en gavant son supérieur de : vos rapports ont un mois de retard !

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais je ne compte pas passer ma vie dans une chaise roulante. Je connais les meilleurs fabricants d'automail de tout Amestris. Il faut juste que je leur téléphone pour les mettre au courant des derniers événements récents. » Sourit Edward.

« Nous allons te chercher une chaise roulante et on t'emmèneras téléphoner ! » Répondit Maes, un sourire aux lèvres.

Chose dite, chose faite. Une fois la chaise apprêtée, ils l'emmenèrent vers les cabines téléphoniques de l'hôpital où il contacta les meilleurs poseurs de prothèses qu'il connaissait et qui se révélèrent être ses voisins, les Rockbell. Cette famille se constituaient de la grand-mère, Pinako Rockbell et de son, ô combien adorable – véritable monstre selon Edward – petite fille, Winry Rockbell. Les parents de Winry et donc, la fille et le genre de Pinako, étaient décédés durant la guerre de l'Est… Ils y étaient médecins et étaient, officiellement, tombés au front.

« Mon Dieu, Edward…. Et toi, comment vas-tu ? » S'enquit Pinako, dès qu'il lui apprit la triste nouvelle.

« Ca va mieux… » Répondit douloureusement Ed « Ils me manquent horriblement… Surtout Al ! »

« Je peux comprendre… Vous étiez liés comme les doigts de la main. Il était ton petit frère, tu étais son grand frère. Rien ne vous séparait jamais, pas même les quatre cents coups que vous faisiez ensemble, bien qu'Al était le plus sage d'entre vous deux. » Se souvenu Pinako.

« Mamie... J'aurai besoin que tu viennes m'installer des prothèses. J'ai perdu mon bras droit et une bonne partie de ma jambe gauche dans l'accident. Tu me connais, je n'ai pas envie de rester estropié toute ma vie ! De plus… Je… Je veux me rendre sur les lieux… Pour leur dire au revoir une dernière fois » Soupira tristement Edward.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Winry et moi seront là dans trois jours. Nous prenons le premier train en direction de Central ! Tu veux que je le lui annonce ? Où préfères-tu le faire toi-même ? » Demanda Pinako

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, dis-le-lui. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle s'inquiète ou pire, qu'elle me regarde avec un brin de pitié dans le regard. Je ne supporte pas qu'on ait pitié de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour me sentir bien. » Termina-t-il avec un goût amer.

« Ce n'est pas plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de recevoir un coup de clé anglaise de sa part ? » Rit Pinako au téléphone.

« Tu me connais trop bien… Hein… T'es sûre que tu n'es pas ma véritable grand-mère ? » Grogna Edward, les yeux plissés.

« Absolument sûre… Nabot ! » Rétorqua Pinako

« QUI EST SI PETIT QUE MEME UN VER DE TERRE LE VERRAIT PAS ? » Rugit-il au téléphone, faisant se retourner tout le monde et rire la vieille femme de l'autre côté du fil « Vieille taupe… »

Après encore quelques insultes bien placées, il raccrocha et se pivota sa chaise roulante en direction des Hughes qui s'étaient écartés pour lui laisser toute son intimité. Ils n'osèrent pas trop lui faire de remarques…. La fumée qui s'échappait de ses oreilles indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. « Ils arriveront dans trois jours ! » Fut la seule chose qu'ils comprirent parmi les injures et autres débris de paroles qu'ils ne purent intercepter tellement Edward ruminait dans son coin….


	8. le commencement d'une nouvelle vie

Hellooooooo ! xD Oui, je sais, plus d'un mois de retard c'est impardonnable ! Et ma seule excuse est : l'école TT Ces profs m'on donné tellement de boulot que j'avais plus de temps pour cette fic et les autres et lorsque j'en avais ben… l'inspiration, elle y était pas !

Désolée ! Voilà la suite que j'espère, vous avez sagement attendue J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire alors j'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'ai essayé de m'améliorer puisqu'il n'y a pas eu de com's pour le chapitre 7 qui, je suppose, ne vous a pas plus :p

Chapitre 8 : le commencement d'une nouvelle vie

La douleur lui vrillait le corps entier. Mais elle était plus pointue aux endroits où la chair rencontrait le métal froid des automails. Il savait que ce genre d'opération était extrêmement douloureux. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu mamie Pinako répété : « J'ai vu des héros de guerre en chialer comme des gosses ! Non, ce n'est pas de la tarte, je vous le dis ! ». Mais Ed avait tellement envie de sortir de cet hôpital pour se recueillir sur la tombe de sa défunte famille qu'il en avait accepté l'opération et ses conséquences sans une oscillation de sourcils… Avec une détermination hors du commun pour un enfant de son âge. De plus, passer sa vie dans une chaise roulante…. Non, ce n'était pas pour lui ! Il avait bien trop la bougeotte !

La douleur s'intensifia tout à coup et, bien que plongé dans un demi-sommeil à cause de cette douleur et de al fièvre qui le gagnait, il ne put retenir un gémissement de souffrance. Comme si la providence répondait à sa détresse, il sentit quelque chose de doux et humide se poser sur son front. Cela lui fit un bien fou et en remercia intérieurement la personne qui venait d'avoir cette brillante initiative. Malgré la fièvre, il tenta de réfléchir… Depuis combien de temps endurait-il tout cela déjà ? Deux jours, deux semaines, un mois ? Il ne savait plus mais il savait qu'il avait une promesse à honorer : être remis sur pied en un an seulement. Alors il prit sur lui-même et tenta de cacher, du mieux qu'il pouvait, cette abominable agonie. Après tout, se disait-il, il se devait désormais d'agir en adulte responsable et nul doute qu'un véritable adulte ne se laissait pas allez à la moindre faiblesse. Et cela, il en était convaincu !

« Comment va-t-il ? » S'enquit Grace auprès de la jeune fille prénommé Winry. La fillette se retourna et de ses profonds yeux bleus océans, elle sonda la jeune femme en face d'elle avant de lui répondre d'un air poli mais empli de gentillesse :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, madame ! Je connais Edward depuis toute petite… Et je peux vous assurer qu'il va extrêmement bien ! Bien qu'il soit une vraie tête de mule et que, tel que je le connais, il se prend sur lui-même pour la douleur mais… Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Mamie et moi le surveillons attentivement ! »

Grace soupira de soulagement et sourit à son tour envers la petite fille. Elle était adorable avec ses longs cheveux blonds comme le blé et ses grands yeux bleus océans. Si Elysia avait été là... Elle l'aurait adoptée sur le champ comme grande sœur ! Cette pensée la fit glousser doucement. Rassurée à propos d'Edward, elle tourna lentement les talons et rentra chez elle… Sa fille et son mari l'attendait sûrement, le ventre grognant dangereusement…

« Colonel Mustang ! Quel bon vent vous amène ? » Sourit Grace, apercevant le colonel discutant avec son mari dans le salon familial.

« Bien le bonjour Grace ! » Sourit également celui-ci « Je m'entretenais avec Maes au sujet d'une affaire qui préoccupe l'armée. Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous en dire plus mais… »

« Mais cette affaire ne peut être rendue public, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Mustang, je comprends parfaitement. En revanche, faites-moi l'honneur de rester dîner avec nous » S'enquit Grace, d'une voix par laquelle l'invitation ne pouvait être déclinée.

Mustang sourit et accepta avec joie…. Enfin, il accepta surtout afin d'avoir une excuse auprès du lieutenant-colonel Hawkeye et éviter par la même occasion, une déferlante de balle de deux 9 mm en puissance !

Mal… Ca faisait horriblement mal ! Mais il lui fallait tenir le coup. En un an, il devait parvenir à utiliser pleinement ses deux automails, il ne lui fallait pas faiblir maintenant…

Les yeux entrouverts… Il tenta d'oublier la douleur et essaya tant bien que mal de faire bouger l'automail qui lui servait désormais de bras… Sans succès. Tout ce qu'il obtint fut une onde électrique envoyé de l'automail au cerveau, et ce, à plus forte puissance que les précédentes ondes qui le firent gémir plus douloureusement. Voila ce qui lui semblait une éternité lorsque, enfin, il put sentit l'annulaire se soulever légèrement… Avant de retomber rapidement sur le drap. Ca n'avait duré que l'espèce d'une seconde, mais il s'agissait déjà pour lui d'un véritable exploit… Trois mois après avoir subi l'opération, il était parvenu à faire réagir une partie de l'automail. Mais tout se passait bien trop lentement à son goût. Il ne lui restait que neuf mois, il lui fallait donc se remettre au travail et sans tarder.

« Cela fait six mois maintenant, non ? » Demanda Roy, à son ami de toujours.

« Oui. Et le plus incroyable est qu'il parvient presque à les utiliser. Bien que ce ne soit pas encore ça, il arrive à soulever son bras et faire bouger deux doigts. La jambe, elle, on dirait qu'elle ne veut rien savoir. Je suis allez le voir en cachette et crois-moi, le voir pestiférer contre sa jambe était quelque chose ! » Rigola Maes.

« Est-ce vrai qu'il n'a pas hurlé et pleuré une seule fois durant l'opération ? » S'interrogea Riza, ne parvenant à croire une telle chose, et sous l'œil soudain intéressé de Roy

« Aussi vrai que je gagatise devant ma fille ! » Répliqua Maes, un grand sourire aux lèvres, arrachant une grosse goutte manga à ses compagnons… Sûr qu'avec un tel argument….

« Ce gamin est tout bonnement incroyable ! » Murmura Roy, sous le visage bienveillant de son ami de toujours.

« Tu penses qu'il ferait un bon alchimiste d'état ? » Demanda Maes, le visage tourné vers Grace qui jouait avec Elysia…. Adorable !

« Il a survécu à une transmutation humaine, l'opération pour le placement de ses automails ne l'a pas fait sourciller et surtout, il est le fils de Hohenheim le Lumineux, le plus grand de tous les alchimistes de son époque… Il y a de quoi penser qu'il en ferait un excellent en effet. » Lui répondit simplement Roy.

« Seulement, tu oublies que Hohenheim le Lumineux est considéré comme un déserteur de l'armée… Alors admettons qu'Edward serait d'accord pour le devenir lorsqu'il aurait dix-huit ans… Il y a de fortes de chance que l'armée, elle, s'y oppose à cause du passé de son père ! » Réfléchit Maes.

Il y avait de fortes chances, en effet… Roy songea un moment avant de se dire que de toute façon, rien ne disait que ce gamin accepterait d'en devenir un. Il n'avait rien à y gagner et ce que l'on disait à propos des alchimistes d'état n'avait rien de très réjouissant. Le colonel aux yeux noirs et courts cheveux sombres en bataille soupira un bon coup puis, entrainé par ses deux amis d'enfance, il retourna au salon… Un délicieux repas l'y attendait.

« Alors, Grace, comme va Edward ? » S'enquit Riza

« Il va merveilleusement bien ! Il m'a montré un véritable exploit aujourd'hui ! Cela n'a pas duré fort longtemps mais il est parvenu à faire bouger ses automails et à rester debout ! Il est même parvenu à faire quelque pas ! Il est tellement courageux et empli d'une telle détermination… Winry a même du l'assommer afin qu'il se repose ! » Rit doucement Grace, le souvenir d'une Winry frappant Edward avec une clé de douze restant gravé dans son esprit.

A la place d'un accompagnement de rire… Elle n'obtint que le silence. Inquiète, elle leva les yeux vers son mari et ses amis…. La réaction que chacun arborait en cet instant la rendit hilare à un point tel qu'elle fut obligée de quitter la pièce, le temps de se calmer… Chacun avec les yeux ronds comme des boules de billards et la bouche jusque par terre. De quoi en mourir de rire, pensa-t-elle.

« EDWARD !!! Mon Dieu, où est-il ? » Pleura Grace, retenues par les bras de son mari, alors qu'elle venait de découvrir la chambre du garçon, totalement vide.

Les médecins ne savaient pas quoi répondre… A l'heure du repas, il était encore pourtant là ! Ils fouillèrent l'hôpital sans relâche mais ne le trouvèrent pas. Terrifiée qu'il ne se soit fait encore enlevé par ces choses qu'il avait nommé « homonculus », Grace ne cessait de s'agiter et il fallut que Maes lui promettent d'appeler Roy afin qu'elle ne se calme… Ce qu'il fit immédiatement sous peine de ce recevoir un meuble sur la tête ! Roy et Riza arrivèrent une demi-heure après avoir reçu l'appel et mirent main à la patte afin de retrouver Edward. Trois heures s'étaient désormais écoulées et toujours aucune trace du jeune blond. Grace commençait à s'énerver et Roy chargea alors Riza de l'emmener à la cafétéria. Lorsque les jeunes femmes arrivèrent, alors que Riza tentait de consoler Grace du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, un enfant surgirent sous leurs yeux ébahis.

« Mais… Grache, que t'arriche-t-il ? » S'écria Edward, la bouche remplie de nourriture.

Grace et Riza ne purent lui répondre… Les yeux en boule de billards… Elles n'en revenaient tout simplement pas ! Ce fut finalement une Winry super énervée qui les sortirent de leurs torpeurs en fracassant le crâne d'Edward à coup de clef de douze.

« ESPECE D'IMBECILE !!! Je peux savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? » Hurla Winry, rouge de colère

« Ce qui m'est passé par la tête ? » S'interloqua Edward, outré « Tout d'abord, je veux savoir ce qui te prends, obsédée de la mécanique ! »

« …. ALCHIMICOMANIAQUE !!!! » Hurla la jeune fille en lui donnant à nouveau un coup de clé de douze.

« Aie…. Mais t'es complètement folle ! A l'asile, c'est là qu'est ta place ! » S'écria Ed… Se taisant immédiatement devant la menace d'un nouveau coup… Avec une clé plus lourde, cette fois.

« Mais enfin, Edward, où étais-tu passé ? Nous avons fouillé l'hôpital des heures durant sans te trouver nulle part ! Nous étions tous inquiets ! » Questionna Grace, inquiète.

« Ben… J'en avais marre de rester dans mon lit alors je suis monté sur le toit, m'entrainer un peu. Puis je me suis endormi et quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais faim alors je suis descendu à la cafétéria ! »Répondit simplement Ed, un air gêné sur le visage.

Ce n'est que suite à cette remarque que tous remarquèrent avec quelle facilité Edward utilisait ses automails… Comme s'il avait ses véritables membres. Personne n'en revenait ! Edward avait tenu sa promesse.

« Je te félicite Ed ! » Lança joyeusement Hughes « Tu as mis 11 mois et deux semaines pour les utiliser à leurs pleines capacités. C'est que tu es un sacré prodige ! »

« … Merci… » Murmura Ed, les joues rougies sous le compliment.

Un prodige… Oui, il l'était et ça, Roy n'en avait aucun doute. Cet enfant ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Alors que Grace serrait si fort Ed à l'en étouffer, Roy fit signe à son lieutenant et ils quittèrent l'endroit, direction le QG. Edward fut ramené dans sa chambre où il montra l'étendue de ses prouesses, avec un air désespéré peint sur le visage. Pas facile lorsque Maes Hughes vous bombardait à l'aide de son appareil ! Le lendemain, sous l'œil désapprobateur du médecin – vampire selon Edward -, le jeune blond sortit de l'hôpital afin de commencer une nouvelle vie dans sa nouvelle famille. Cependant, il avait quelque chose de très important à faire. Sur ce fait, il accompagna les Rockbell jusque Rezembool, le village où se trouvait désormais enterré son petit frère et ses parents. Le voyage fut sinistrement long pour Edward : plus le train avançait, plus son estomac se nouait à l'idée de voir leurs tombes.

Deux jours plus tard, Edward frôlait enfin le sol poussiéreux de son village natal et il fut sûr d'une chose : rien n'avait changé. Sur les conseils avisés de Pinako – et surtout sous la clé anglaise de Winry –, Edward longea le fleuve et traversa de vastes prairies pour parvenir au cimetière. Lorsqu'enfin, il arriva devant les tombes, son cœur se contracta. Ce fut dans un sanglot étouffé qu'il adressa ses adieux à sa famille bien aimée.


	9. le début des enfers

Vous l'attendiez impatiemment et le voici ! Le chapitre 9 de Another Destiny est enfin arrivé

Je suis désolée du retard qu'il a pris mais ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit là :D

Alors, tout de suite, réponse aux com's !

26 com's depuis le début de cette fic… J'suis heureuse que ça plaise ! Même si, 26, ca ne parait pas beaucoup aux yeux de certains, pour moi, c'est une fête :D

Lilli Rose : Heureuse que ça te plaise :D Voila la suite que tu attendais tant

Lumineko : Le résumé que j'ai mis fait un tel effet ? Peut-être que je vais le changer ' En attendant, je suis ciontente que els préjugés que tu en avais sont partis et que maintenant, elle te passionne lol Voici le chapitre 9 :)

Astate : Et bien, dans ce chapitre, tu sauras ce qu'il en est des homonculus ! J'espère que l'histoire te plaira toujours autant :D

Enia Fr : Oui, malheureusement ! Enfin, qu'ils se rassurent… De là où il est, Alphonse veille sur eux XD

Nerverland : Qu'elle plaise autant me fait rougir Je ne pensais pas tout bonnement pas qu'elle plairait ! lol En tout cas, voici la suite que tu attendais tant :D

Je suis vraiment heureuse de tous ces gentils com's ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point cela me fit plaisir et me motive à écrire la suite !

Chapitre 9 : Le début des enfers

-« Allez, Roy ! Regaaaarde ! Ils ne sont pas choupis sur cette photo ? » S'amouracha Hughes, la photo représentant Elysia et Ed ensemble sous le nez de Roy depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes.

-« Hughes, tu me gonfles ! Ca fait vingt minutes que tu me montres la même photo ! » S'énerva Mustang qui, pour une fois, bénissait le ciel d'avoir une tonne de rapports à signer pour tenir le coup sous la déferlante de photos.

-« Roooh, mais il fallait le dire tout de suite ! » S'amusa Hughes en rangeant la photo dans son veston.

Alors que Roy pensait enfin souffler, Hughes sortit une nouvelle collection de photos faites « ce matin même » et il fallu que Riza vienne en personne menacé Hughes de détruire toutes les photos à l'aide de son nouveau jouet pour qu'un Hughes pleurant comme une madeleine sorte en trombe du bureau.

-« Bon sang, si j'avais su qu'il viendrait nous emmerder deux fois plus en adoptant ce nabot, j'aurais tout empêché, croyez-moi ! » Soupira Roy, se tapant une ou deux fois la tête sur le bureau dans l'espoir d'y faire passer tout son énervement.

-« Si vous me le permettez, Monsieur, je pense qu'il faut voir l'aspect positif de cette adoption. » Rétorqua Riza, astiquant amoureusement son jouet qui, bizarrement, fit travailler Havoc et Breda – allez savoir ce qu'ils faisaient au lieu de travailler !

-« Qui est ? » Questionna Roy, exaspéré – c'est vrai quoi, il ne voyait vraiment pas l'aspect positif d'une telle adoption… Surtout lorsque Hughes était le principal concerner !

-« Et bien, Edward a retrouvé son innocence d'enfant en leur compagnie et Elysia est plus que ravie d'avoir un grand frère ! »Répondit simplement le Lieutenant.

-« Mmh… Il y a tout de même cette histoire d'enlèvement qui n'était pas très clair ! Personnellement, aux homonculus, je n'y crois pas trop… »Soupira Mustang.

-« Vous avez vu tout aussi bien que moi le sérieux avec lequel Edward en a parlé ! Il s'agissait de tout sauf d'une plaisanterie de sa part. » Rétorqua Riza.

-« Et c'est justement ce qui me chiffonne ! » Répondit Mustang.

Bref, Riza ne le laissa pas méditer plus longtemps sur cette histoire : il avait une bonne centaine de rapports en retard !

Du côté des homonculus, ils n'en menaient pas large ! Le laboratoire avait littéralement explosé sous l'expérience foireuse et du coup, Dante n'avait pu approvisionner l'homonculus né de la transmutation humaine en pierres rouges et celui-ci n'avait pas survécu. Déjà qu'elle état en rage de la perte de son laboratoire, la perte de ce nouvel homonculus l'avait mis encore plus en rogne envers le blondinet dont elle se jurait qu'elle aurait la peau ! Non seulement son père la larguait pour une autre, il s'était marié et avait eu deux rejetons mais en prime, l'ainé des deux rejetons en question avaient foutu un bordel pas croyable : ça n'allait pas se passer comme cela !

Envy, lui, il se marrait bien et trouvait décidément que le nabot blond lui plaisait de plus en plus : il irait bien le voir histoire de le voir encore péter un câble – il était trop drôle – et peut-être, s'il en avait envie, il l'emmènerait et en ferait son esclave personnel. En attendant, il avait Wrath et ça lui suffisait largement : les gamins étaient toujours trop bruyants ! Tiens, en parlant de gamins trop bruyants, il n'avait plus frappé Wrath depuis la destruction du laboratoire... Il y a un an s'il se souvenait bien ! Si longtemps… Bon sang, il fallait qu'il y remédie, y avait du relâché, là !

Chez les Hughes, cependant la vie était remplie de joies diverses et variées… et aussi d'accrochage de temps en temps – quand il était question du lait, Elysia aimait ces moments-là ! Grand Frère Ed était trop drôle ! – quand ce n'était pas Mustang qui y ajoutait son grain. A croire que voir Edward péter des câbles l'amusait. Tiens, justement, aujourd'hui, Mustang et Hawkeye étaient invités à dîner en l'honneur du douzième anniversaire d'Edward… Ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire beugler de rage – il sentait les sarcasmes venir ! – et en même temps, il était heureux : Riza serait là ! Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Edward l'appréciait énormément… Presque comme une grande sœur !

Mustang arrivait à peine qu'Edward sentait déjà la colère montée : qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait l'énerver !

-« Alors, nabot… On souffle ses douze bougies, aujourd'hui ? » Sourit Mustang, fier à l'idée d'échauffer quelques peu le blond.

-« QUI DIS-VOUS QU'IL EST SI PETIT QUE BIEN QU'IL GRANDISSE EN ANNEES, IL SEMBLE RETRECIR EN TAILLE ??? » Explosa Edward, provoquant l'hilarité chez tout le monde.

-« Je n'ai jamais été aussi loin ! » Sourit Mustang, de ce sale sourire de bâtard qu'Edward haïssait.

Bref, à part les piques lancés par le brun et les répliques fulgurantes du blond, cette petite fête d'anniversaire se déroulait extrêmement bien ! Le moment des cadeaux arriva enfin, et c'est avec une joie non dissimulée qu'Ed les déballa : de Maes et Grace, il reçut un livre rarissime sur l'alchimie ; de Roy, une bouteille de lait – ce qui le fit hurler de rage et transmuter la bouteille quelque part où elle ne viendrait plus l'embêter – et le véritable cadeau : un ensemble noir (pantalon en cuir, chaussures renforcées, gants blancs.. bref, les affaires d'Edward à douze ans dans l'anime) ; d'Elysia, il reçut un magnifique dessin qui les représentait tous en tant que famille unie – il en eut les larmes aux yeux – et enfin, de Riza, il reçut des élastiques et un nécessaire pour prendre soin de ses cheveux car durant l'année qu'il lui avait fallu pour utiliser ses automails, Edward avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et ils arrivaient désormais en dessous de ses épaules : il les attachait en une tresse que Riza lui avait appris. Bien évidemment, cette décision avait son petit lot de conséquence : en plus de se moquer de sa taille, le colonel Mustang se moquait de la longueur de ses cheveux en le traitant de fillette !

Une année était passé depuis cette histoire avec les homonculus mais Edward n'en n'oubliait rien. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il pressentait que les homonculus et le sac d'os qui les dirigeait n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui ! Enfin, aujourd'hui était son anniversaire et il ne voulait pas que cette fête soit gâchée par de telles pensées. Il eut tout de même une pensée envers sa famille et bien qu'il ne croyait pas en Dieu, Edward se disait que ce soleil radieux était leur cadeau en ce jour si important dans la vie d'un enfant.

Comme Edward l'avait pressenti, les homonculus n'en avait pas fini avec lui ! Dante préparait sa vengeance sur le blond. Elle lui ferait payer très cher la perte de son laboratoire ainsi que la perte de ce nouvel esclave. Cette vengeance, elle la dégusterait, ce blondinet pouvait en être sur ! Durant cette année, elle s'était énormément renseignée sur la vie du petit blond et avait lentement préparé son plan de vengeance…

De son côté, Edward, le lendemain de la fête, recevait la visite de Pinako et Winry Rockbell. Après s'être ramassé une clé anglaise pour avoir oublié de les inviter – même si, en vérité, Edward l'avait fait exprès rien que pour l'embêter – et avoir entamé sa dispute régulière avec Pinako, impliquant insultes diverses et variées, il reçut de leur part un kit pour prendre soin de ses automails. Car selon Winry, le train, ça coutait cher et puis, à douze ans, il était tant qu'il apprenne sérieusement à prendre soin de ses affaires – ceci enclencha des fous rire chez Grace et Maes qui s'arrêtèrent immédiatement lorsque le jeune blond leur lança un regard noir. Ils passèrent donc la journée à s'amuser comme des fous : Winry et Elysia étaient vite devenues de grandes amies !

Alors qu'ils prenaient ensemble le thé, Edward sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et, tout en se triturant les doigts, il osa enfin poser la question.

-« Mamie… Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander. » Commença timidement le jeune blond.

-« Je t'écoute… » Répondit simplement la vieille femme.

-« Il y a longtemps, Al et moi, on avait surpris une conversation entre Kaa-san et Oto-san… Et… Voilà, je voulais savoir si tu étais courant pour nos... Origines… » Murmura Edward, le rouge aux joues.

- « Le fait que vous ayez été adopté ? » Souffla Pinako « Oui, j'étais au courant ! Il faut savoir, Ed, que votre mère, Trisha, était dans l'impossibilité d'enfanter ! C'est un phénomène rarissime mais qui, hélas, existe bel et bien. Elle en était assez attristée et le jour où ton père vous ramena tous les deux, ce furent les plus beaux jours de sa vie. » Voyant la curiosité piquée chez Ed, elle continua « Pour Alphonse, je sais que Hohenheim l'a retrouvé près de ses parents qui avaient sans doute été tués par des brigands. Quant à toi, Edward, Il nous a raconté qu'il t'avait trouvé du côté de l'est. C'est une jeune servante qui t'a donné en lui faisant promettre de s'occuper de toi avant de mourir. On n'a donc jamais rien su à propos de ta véritable famille, je suis désolée. »

Edward baissa le regard… Bien évidemment, il était déçu ! Il aurait aimé qu'elle en sache plus sur son passé. Il ne lui en voulait pas, ni à ses parents ! Sûrement que si cette servante n'était pas tombée sur son père adoptif, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver ? Il chassa ses sombres pensées et remercia chaleureusement Pinako pour lui en avoir parlé. Le soir arriva cependant bien vite et il fut l'heure pour Pinako et Winry de partir. Après des adieux quelques peu houleux – le blond s'était encore ramassé une clé anglaise pour avoir conseillé Winry de se comporter plus en jeune fille – et une belle embrassade pour les deux blondes, les Rockbell s'en allèrent en direction de la gare pour retourner à Rezembool. Dans le train qui les ramenait chez elles, la grand-mère et sa petite fille discutait entre elles de la nouvelle vie d'Edward.

-« Je trouve qu'Edward a changé… » Fit Winry, songeuse.

-« Que veux-tu dire ? » Questionna Pinako, fumant sagement sa pipe.

-« Il semble plus… Comment dire… Plus heureux qu'avant. » Lâcha la fillette, le rouge aux joues.

Pinako leva un œil, suspicieux. Elle connaissait ce sentiment : nul doute que sa chère petite fille aimait Edward bien plus qu'elle ne le prétendait. Elle en sourit intérieurement. Il serait agréable qu'Edward tombe également amoureux de Winry, elle pourrait ainsi vivre le reste de sa vie plus tranquille.

-« Il a trouvé une famille qui les aime énormément ! Et cette Elysia est on ne peut plus adorable ! » Sourit Pinako.

-« Sans compter que Monsieur Hughes les aime beaucoup ! Il n'a pas arrêté de faire des photos de nous en disant que sa fille allait sûrement devenir mannequin à quatre ans et que si Ed continuait ainsi, il allait bientôt faire craquer toutes les filles ! » Raconta Winry… Avant de rougir subitement face aux dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcées.

Pinako se contenta de sourire tout en fumant sa pipe. Il était vrai qu'Edward allait devenir un jeune homme séduisant : les cheveux et les yeux or étaient assez rares pour ne pas dire quasi inexistants. Heureusement qu'Hohenheim était presque pareil – bien que plus foncés – ce qui avait permis de ne rien faire soupçonner quant à l'adoption d'Ed et aussi d'Al ! Soudain, une énorme explosion se fit sentir, extirpant ainsi Pinako de ses pensées. Elle prit dans ses bras sa petite fille qui avait les larmes aux yeux et tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cependant, elle se demanda quand même ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ! Tout à coup, une explosion plus intense se fit sentir. Le train sembla se souleva et se retourner… Et les dernières images que virent Pinako et sa petite fille furent le visage effrayé des gens qui hurlaient dans tous les sens… Le train qui fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même et… Ce fut le noir définitif.

Le lendemain, Edward apprenait, en lisant le journal, l'accident effroyable qui s'était produit sur la ligne Central-Rezembool et Maes lui confirma, un triste sourire aux lèvres, la mort de Winry et Pinako Rockbell…


	10. Note d'auteur !

Note d'auteur

Bonjour le monde. Non, ne croyez pas que cette fic est à l'abandon, ce n'est pas le cas du tout. Il s'agit juste d'une information que je délivre et au vue des commentaires quelques peu houleux que je reçois sur tous les sites où cette fic est postée, je me dois donc d'y apporter quelque précisions.

Tout d'abord, je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas avoir prévenue que cette fic était un RoyEd. J'y avais pensé, au début, à le mettre, mais vue toutes les fics yaoi que j'avais écrite, je pensais que vous aviez tous compris que le seul couple pour lequel j'écris, est le RoyEd et non les autres.

Maintenant, je comprends que le chapitre neuf vous ai surpris, outragé, déçus, bref… Qu'il ne vous ait absolument pas plu et je ne vous en blâme pas (en même temps, comme me l'a fait remarquer Kym de FF-FR… le coup du train, ce n'était pas assez original TT En parlant de toi Kym, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas vexée : ton commentaire fait parti des gentils que j'ai reçu :)Mais je te répondrais en détail à la venue du chapitre 10). D'une certaine manière, tout est de ma faute (j'aurais du mettre le pairing dès le départ !). Maintenant… Ca, c'était des précisions pour les reviews que je qualifierais de « gentille » (et oui, d'autres sont.. vraiment moins belles à lire TT')

Pour ceux qui ne sont pas capables de traiter avec diplomatie, je leur répondrais simplement qu'il y a une croix, en haut à droite, et c'est très utile… Bien plus utile que de suite écrire des choses immondes qui ne devraient même pas être dites. Cette histoire, est ma propriété et je la tourne selon mes envies… Un petit mot d'explication s'impose à ce sujet. A l'instar des autres histoires que j'ai rédigées, je ne connais absolument pas moi-même sa fin (tout ce que j'en sais, c'est que c'est un happy end.). Je ne prédis jamais à l'avance qui va mourir ou pas, cela se fait durant l'écriture. Pour que vous compreniez, au départ où j'avais essayé de m'imaginer sa fin, Winry et Pinako Rockbell était encore en vie et regardez maintenant, c'est complètement différent). Attendez-vous donc à ce que cette histoire prenne des tournants auxquelles vous ne vous attendiez pas ! Mais comme je l'ai signalée ci-dessous, elle sera de toute façon un happy end.

Je sais que nous vivons dans un monde où la liberté d'expression prône. C'est pourquoi, que vous le croyez ou non, je respecte à tous vos avis et que je me permets aussi de m'exprimer quant à ces avis (euh… je m'embrouille là, non ? Oo) Cependant, recevoir ce genre de commentaires assez vulgaire est assez déroutant, pour ne pas dire : vexant. J'ai bien été évidemment profondément blessée : pour ma part, il y a d'autres manières plus gentillettes de s'exprimer sur un désaccord ! C'est bien simple, je ne parviens même plus à rédiger la suite tant les commentaires houleux me reviennent en mémoire et me restent en travers de la gorge.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra pour me calmer – de quelques manières que ce soit – et c'est pourquoi, désormais, je préfère prévenir : ne vous attendez pas à recevoir la suite sous peu…

Vous l'avez donc compris, cette fic est temporairement _**en hiatus**_. Ne pensez pas que je réagis « comme une gamine » vis-à-vis de ces commentaires. D'habitude, je me contente de passer et d'ignorer. Mais évidemment, lorsque ce genre de chose vous arrivent à un stade de l'année où le moral est déjà fort bas… La moindre petite contrariété vous enfonce encore plus bas que terre. Et sachant que j'ai horreur des fics bâclées et que je serais capable de rendre cette fic complètement n-a-w-a-k si je tente de rédiger la suite dans un tel état d'esprit… Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque ! (et je suppose que vous voyez maintenant pourquoi je me suis surtout lancées dans les parodies de conte ces derniers temps, elles me permettent de garder un certain niveau de moral en attendant que les choses changent dans le monde réel.

Voilà, j'espère que je ne mettrais pas à dos certains lecteurs : cela n'était nullement mon intention et ne vous en faites pas pour les autres fics, elles se poursuivent et je pense pouvoir affirmer que si mon temps libre me le permet, le chapitre 2 de « une semaine en compagnie de Yao Ling » arriverait pour le week-end. Et afin de me faire pardonner la mise en hiatus temporaires de « FMA : Another Story… Another Destiny », je vous délivre un passage du fameux chapitre 2 !

Amicalement,

Saphir.

Extraite du chapitre 2 de « Une semaine en compagnie de Yao Ling »

En ce jour si ensoleillé à Central, c'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait pour tous… Tous ? Non, pas pour le Général de Brigade Mustang pour qui, décidément, cette semaine avait mal commencé ! Non seulement, ils avaient failli manquer le train en partance pour Xing afin d'y glisser la… euh… Trentième ? Bref, l'une des demi-sœurs du prince mais le plus pire… C'était bel et bien que ce maudit prince avait encore réussi à leur filer sous les doigts ! Ils avaient bien trois heures de retard sur le vagabondage de Ling : Archer l'avait insulté à voix basse mais pas assez pour les deux ninjas qui l'avaient coursé durant bien trois bonnes heures jusqu'à ce que Mustang parviennent à les calmer – ses flammes étaient excellentes en ce genre de situation ! Ils avaient du ensuite former des groupes de trois afin de retrouver ce petit salopiot et voilà que Mustang se retrouvait non seulement avec Archer… Mais en prime le ninja blond qui était foutu d'un sale caractère et très susceptible – niveau de sa taille – et avait hurlé et coursé ce bon cher Archer avec une phrase étonnante pour une si petite chose (QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL LUI FAUDRAIT TROIS HEURES POUR PARCOURIR UN METRE ???) après que celui-ci lui ait très « aimablement » demandé d'accélérer l'allure !

[…

Revenons-en à nos unités de recherches. Au bout de trois longues et pénibles heures, tous s'étaient réunis pour commenter les résultats de leurs recherches : nul et en prime, RanFan avait disparue à son tour de la circulation. Que de joies en perspectives : Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas parvenus à renvoyer la fillette, Mei, chez elle à Xing… Heureusement, Hughes l'avait conduit rapido presto et l'avait présenté à sa fille et elles étaient rapidement devenues inséparables (un problème de résolu et qui ne les embêteraient plus jusqu'à la fin de cette foutue visite officielle !). Le pire dans cette histoire… Oui, il s'agissait bien d'Edward : ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve ! Mei qu'il n'était pas parvenu à renvoyé chez elle, son jeune maître qui avait repris son programme de vagabondage et maintenant, RanFan qui avait disparue ! Désormais, il était tellement irritable qu'un rien lui donnait des envies de meurtres – surtout le fait de s'être payer, pour la recherche, la compagnie de cet Archer pour qui, décidément, il éprouvait énormément d'antipathie pour une raison qu'il ignorait et en prime, ce bâtard de Général au sourire de bâtard qui n'en avait pas raté une pour draguer n'importe quelle fille qui passait dans son champ de vision ! Jaloux, lui ? N'importe quoi ! Il était juste extrêmement inquiet pour son jeune maître dont il étriperait bien le cou une fois qu'il l'aurait en face de lui ! Et dire que cette visite officielle était censée se passer sans anicroche… Il s'assurerait que ce damné de jeune maître revoie l'ordre de ses priorités !

-« Ce damné de prince… Lorsque je l'aurai en face de moi, je lui montrerai ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer des militaires d'Amestris ! » Intima froidement Archer, ne réalisant pas, imbécile comme il est, qu'il venait de mettre le feu aux poudres…

-« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS MENACER ET INSULTER MON MAITRE ??? » Hurla Edward de rage, sortant son sabre et prêt à raccourcir la vie d'Archer.

Archer déglutit difficilement et toutes les menaces qu'il proféra à nouveau – à l'encontre d'Edward cette fois – n'eurent que l'effet contraire de l'effet escompté : la fureur de notre blond fut dangereusement augmentée et ce n'est que lorsque, hurlant de rage, il s'élança sur Archer – lequel prit courageusement la fuite pour sauver sa vie – que la team Mustang réalisa soudain que les limites du blond avait été largement atteintes et que s'il ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant, il commettrait un meurtre. Evidemment, si cela n'avait été qu'eux… Il l'aurait laissé débarrasser le monde de cet immonde Archer mais le problème… C'était que cela risquait de mettre des tensions entre les deux pays et, au pire, de déclencher une guerre !


	11. Un psychopathe pas comme les autres

Vous étiez impatient ? Je le pense bien, un mois et demi sans nouvelles mises à jour de cette histoire et presque deux semaines sans que je ne poste de suite ou nouvelles fic… Lol, cela est un peu impardonnable ! J'aspire donc à me rattraper immédiatement ! Mais cela m'a fait du bien, j'ai pu me remettre les idées en place. Je ne vous dis pas toutes les fois où j'ai été tentée de refaire vivre Winry alors que je ne le voulais pas. Enfin… Le RoyEd, lui, est toujours prévu et maintenant que j'ai repris du poil de la bête, voici le dixième chapitre que vous attendiez impatiemment ! LOL !

Je remercie tous les commentaires d'encouragements ! Ca m'a beaucoup aidée ! Je sais que je n'aurais pas du faire attention à ce genre de commentaire mais bon… Je suis une grande sensible et pour moi, le respect a une place importante dans ma vie.

Je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps et, par conséquent, je ne vais pas faire l'habituelle réponse aux com's. Sachez tout simplement que je vous remercie du plus profond de mon cœur et que, oui, je me sens merveilleusement mieux. Il m'a fallut, pour ça, renier totalement toute la famille paternelle et, bien que cela me rend un peu triste, ça m'a permit de passer le cap et de désormais, ne plus penser à toutes les vacheries odieuses qu'ils ont pu commettre.

Bon, assez bavassez, comme dirait Yoki ! Place au chapitre dix !

Chapitre 10 : Un psychopathe pas comme les autres !

Le premier mois qui avait suivit la mort de Winry et Pinako Rockbell, Edward l'avait passé enfermé dans sa chambre. Il ne sortait que rarement de sa pièce : juste suffisamment de fois pour manger le nombre de repas correct et prendre soin de son corps dans la salle d'eau. Maes et Grace ne savaient plus quoi faire pour extirper le petit blond du mutisme dans lequel il s'était hébergé. Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient rien tenté : que du contraire ! Mais tous ces échecs les mettaient à bout, ils préféraient le Edward plein de vie au Edward déprimé qui vivait sous leur toit. Elysia aussi avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas : son Grand-Frère ne jouait plus avec elle et ne semblait même plus lui accorder un regard. Elle était triste, elle pensait que Grand-Frère Ed ne l'aimait plus. Malgré ça, elle remarqua un jour – en boudant et pestiférant toute la journée dans la chambre de son Grand Frère comme quoi, elle ne bougerait pas tant que lui ne se déciderait pas à sortir jouer – que son demi -frère blond ne la détestait pas comme elle le pensait…

**_Début du Flash Back_**

_Elysia prit une grande bouffée d'air. Voilà maintenant trois heures qu'elle était ici et son « Grand Frère » n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot… Ni même prêté attention à elle. Elle qui voulait simplement allez jouer dehors… La voici obligée de le menacer de la rendre malheureuse en la laissant rester enfermée dans la maison, sans profiter du soleil et des douces caresses du vent. Elle en avait marre alors elle avait décidé le tout pour le tout !_

_-« Grand Frère… Si tu ne viens pas jouer avec moi…. J'arrête de respirer ! » Avait-elle menacé, du haut de ses quatre ans._

_… Pas de réaction du Grand Frère en question …_

_-« Je t'ai prévenu Grand Frère ! » Répondit simplement la fillette avant de prendre sa fameuse bouffée d'air et de rester ainsi, les secondes s'écoulant._

_Elysia attendit, attendit… Et attendit encore mais il semblait qu'Edward se moquait bien de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Dépitée, elle revint à une respiration normale et sentit les larmes naitre au coin de ses doux yeux vert or. Edward s'extirpa de ses pensées lorsqu'il crut entendre des sanglots étouffés. Tournant légèrement la tête, il fixa de ses yeux vides la fillette qui pleurait, les bras entourant ses genoux, la tête cachée pour ne pas que ses larmes naissantes soient aperçues._

_Elysia sanglotait doucement : pourquoi son grand-frère ne lui parlait pas ? Avait-elle été méchante ? La fillette ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle sentit soudain un souffle sur sa nuque et des bras l'entourer doucement, dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante. Seul un mot parvint un ses oreilles, un mot qui avait tout son sens : « pardon… » Elysia sourit, lui répondit qu'elle ne lui en voulait. Que c'était normal d'être triste quand des gens qu'on aimait partait sans dire au revoir – c'est du moins, ce qu'elle avait compris quand sa maman avait essayé de lui expliquer pourquoi Grand Frère était très triste et ne voulait plus jouer avec elle ! – et doucement, elle l'emmena avec elle, descendre ces escaliers qui les menèrent vers la chaleur du soleil… Sous les regards surpris de Gracia, Maes, Roy et Riza… Occupés justement à discuter du cas du jeune blond._

Et depuis ce jour-là, Edward redevint peu à peu le jeune garçon plein de vie que tous aimait. Cependant, bien qu'il souriait, riait, jouait, et répondait aux provocations de Roy comme auparavant, la tristesse ne quittait plus ses yeux et autant les Hughes que Roy et Riza, ils avaient convenus que de ce point de vue-là, ils ne pourraient rien faire si ce n'est apaiser sa peine petit à petit.

------

-« Grand Frère ! Grand Frère ! Regaaaarde ! » S'écria la fillette, désormais âgée de cinq ans.

Edward referma le nouveau livre d'Alchimie que Riza lui avait offert pour son quatorzième anniversaire il y a deux mois. Il sourit en voyant la fillette tenir dans ses frêles bras, une énorme peluche au pelage d'un blanc cassé : Maes y avait encore du passer une bonne partie de sa paie, songea-t-il en souriant de la gagatise super développé de son père adoptif.

-« Il est magnifique, Elysia. Comment l'as-tu appelé ? » Demanda le jeune blond et sourit lorsque la fillette lui répondit l'avoir appelé chocolat blanc.

-« Et c'est pas tout, Grand Frère ! Voici un cadeau pour toi ! » Fit Elysia, pleine de joie, en remettant à son frère blond une petite boite.

Le jeune alchimiste ouvrit la boite avec précaution. A l'intérieur se trouvait un magnifique collier. Edward songea d'abord à montrer à Maes Hughes ce qu'il en coûtait de le prendre comme une fille mais lorsqu'il aperçut le pendentif, son expression se changea brusquement en doux sourire. Il s'agissait de son symbole d'alchimiste : Une croix surmontée d'un serpent ailé. Les deux branches horizontales de la croix attirèrent soudain son attention : quelque chose y était gravée. Sur la branche droite, se trouvait l'inscription suivante : « _P. et W. Rockbell_ » alors que la gauche portait la suivante : _T., H. et A. Elric_ ». Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres ce qui inquiétait la fillette de cinq ans qui n'aimait pas voir Grand Frère Edward triste ! Voyant cela, Edward lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux avant de placer le collier autour de son cou et de se diriger vers la maison… Ayant quelqu'un à remercier pour ce cadeau qui lui faisait véritablement plaisir. Soudain, une énorme masse lui sauta dessus avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il se retrouvera en moins de deux par terre, une chose mouillée et rêche lui lavant le visage.

-« Rahhh, Den ! Descend ! Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! Allez, soit un bon chien et descend ! » Rit le jeune blond, vivant les coups de langue du chien comme des chatouilles.

Den était un chien de berger noir, du blanc lui parcourant le bout du museau jusqu'en dessous du ventre. Sa particularité était que sa patte avant gauche était un automail. Il appartenait aux Rockbell et Maes et Grace avaient accepté que l'animal viennent vivre avec eux quelques jours après l'annonce de leurs morts : « _Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! _», avaient-ils dit d'une parfaite synchronisation.

-« Alors, nabot, on utilise un chien pour se laver ? » Fit une voix emplie de sarcasme.

-« QUI DITES-VOUS QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL NE PEUT PAS ATTEINDRE UNE BAIGNOIRE ET QUE PARCE QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT, IL SUFFIT D'UN COUP DE LANGUE DE CHIEN POUR LE LAVER ENTIEREMENT ??? » Hurla à pleins poumons le jeune blond, balançant ses poings dans tous les sens, avant de se figer face à la personne qui avait osé se moquer de sa taille…. Roy Mustang.

Il sentit son estomac se tordre dans tous les sens alors que ses joues, elles, devinrent légèrement rouges. Egalement, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et Edward ne comprenait en rien ce qu'il se passait. Et parce qu'il ne comprenait ces étranges sensations, il haïssait donc le colonel Mustang pour les lui faire ressentir et surtout – bien que c'était quelque peu… Mineur – pour être un sale bâtard qui se foutait de sa pauvre taille ! Non, il n'était PAS PETIT ! Il était juste légèrement en dessous de la moyenne pour son âge… Tout simplement.

Laissant Mustang retourner dans la demeure, Edward resta là, les yeux fixés dans le vide mais les sourcils froncés, se questionnant encore non seulement au pourquoi de ces étranges sensations mais surtout… A quand elles étaient apparues. S'il ne se trompait pas, cela avait commencé le jour même de son quatorzième anniversaire. Il était entrain de se changer dans sa chambre lorsque le brun y était entré sans même demander la permission. Edward se souvenait parfaitement avoir rougi comme une tomate lorsqu'il vit – et sentit – le regard lubrique de l'homme. Hurlant au sale pervers, ce à quoi Mustang lui répondit que de toute façon, il n'y avait rien à voir – Edward se souvint aussi de s'être senti foncièrement blessé face à un tel propos (il avait d'ailleurs, trois jours plus tard, questionné discrètement Maes sur si ses automails faisaient de lui un monstre), Edward s'était caché sous la tonne de couverture et avait attendu au moins deux heurs avant de daigner reprendre son habillage. La fête, elle, s'était passée sans anicroche – si on oubliait, évidemment, les sarcasmes de Roy Mustang sur la taille du blond.

Lorsqu'il se décida enfin à entrer dans la maison, il vit toute la « famille » attablée dans le salon. Par famille, il entendait : Les Hughes, Mustang et Riza.

-« On ne fête pas d'anniversaire pourtant… » Fut la seule chose tangible que répondit le blond avant de les rejoindre.

Maes pouffa de rire, disant que non, il n'y avait pas d'anniversaire mais qui oui, on fêtait quelque chose : on avait retrouvé la véritable identité du petit frère de Riza. En parlant de Riz', Edward la vit pour la première fois intenable et, après tout, il la comprenait : si on lui annonçait qu'on avait retrouvé un membre de sa famille mais qu'on gardait le suspense jusqu'au bout… Il y aurait déjà longtemps qu'il aurait craqué.

-« Comme je le disais… Après de minutieuses recherches… J'ai enfin su mettre la main sur le petit malin ! » Sourit grandement Maes « Et ce qui m'a vraiment étonné… C'était qu'il était à la fois loin et proche de nous… »

-« Oh je t'en prie, Maes ! Accouche ! Ca fait trois jours que tu me fais poireauter ! » S'écria soudain Riza avant de devenir écarlate sous les regards des autres : c'est que c'était plutôt rare quand elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même !

-« Bon. Riz', accroche-toi ! Cette nuit-là, lorsqu'il y a eu le grand incendie… Un incendie qu'on eut cru d'abord qu'il était accidentel mais j'ai découvert que ce n'était pas le cas. » Ajouta doucement Maes sous le visage horrifié de Riza qui fut prise dans les bras de Grace. « Comme tu le sais, ton père était un brillant alchimiste et il fut aussi le maitre d'Alchimie de Roy. Il n'avait pas que des amis et quelques mois auparavant, pendant que, étiez à Ishbal depuis deux ans, il avait refusé l'enseignement de son alchimie à des petits mafieux qui se sont vengés… Et ont mis le feu. J'ai réussi à retrouver leurs traces il y a quelques jours et après bien des menaces, ils ont tout avoué et tout raconté en détail. »

-« Et… Ce sont eux qui ont mon frère, pas vrai ? » Sauta vite aux conclusions la jeune femme.

- « Nan… Pas exactement ! Ils se rappellent avoir vu une femme sortir en courant de la demeure, tenant dans ses mains une sorte de paquet. Ils ont cru que c'étaient les recherches alchimiques de ton père et l'ont poursuivi. Ils l'ont tabassée à mort et quand ils ont découverts qu'il s'agissait d'un bébé et non des fameuses recherches… Ils sont tout simplement repartis. » Fit doucement Maes, pesant chaque mot qu'il prononçait afin de ne pas heurter autant que possible la sensibilité de la jeune femme.

-« Ils… ILS ONT FAIT QUOI ?? Les salauds ! Où sont-ils que j'aille leur régler leurs comptes à ces bâtards ! » Hurla la jeune femme, faisant se recroqueviller la petite Elysia qui n'aimait pas beaucoup quand ça criait. Grace l'emmena au second étage, après avoir rassurée Riza qui s'excusa en un souffle.

-« De source sûr… Deux à trois jours plus tard, on a vu un homme qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé avec la description exacte que m'ont fait les mafieux de la couleur de la couverture qui protégeait le petit… Un homme avec de longs cheveux blonds en queue de cheval… Connu sous le nom de Hohenheim le Lumineux… » Termina-t-il en un doux sourire, alors qu'il venait de captiver trois paires d'yeux absolument ahuris par ce qu'ils entendaient.

-« … Tu… Tu veux dire que Riza est…. » Réalisa Edward, ne parvenant à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-« Oui, Edward. Tu as parfaitement entendu. Toi et Riza êtes frères et sœurs ! » Sourit grandement Maes mais avec son air le plus sérieux du monde – signe qu'il ne plaisantait pas !

Edward sentit les bras de la jeune femme se refermer doucement sur ses épaules, pleurant des larmes silencieuses, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé le dernier membre de sa famille. Edward, lui, se contenta de sourire doucement et de se laisser aller à cette douce étreinte.

------------------

_Trois mois plus tard…_

Ed et Riza se baladait dans les rues, comme de vrais frère et sœur – ce qu'ils étaient, soit dit en passant – à la recherche de nouvelles aventures et, dans le cas de la jeune blonde, de magasins de vêtements, au grand damne de son petit frère qui en avait sérieusement marre…

-« Riz'… J'ai faiiiiiim… » Brailla le petit blond de quatorze ans à l'adresse de son ingrate de sœur.

-« Oh, allez, Ed, il est seulement 15h ! » Sourit la jeune femme.

-« Tu te fous de moi, ou quoi ? Il est 18h30 ! La dernière fois qu'on a mangé, il était 13h… » Soupira Edward, au bord des larmes tellement son ventre criait famine.

La jeune femme, étonnée, regarda sa montre et souffla un « Ohhh » d'étonnement total : que le temps passait vite quand on s'amusait ! Elle l'emmena au meilleur restaurant qu'elle connaissait – et pas cher, s'il vous plait ! – et ils dinèrent jusque que, plus ou moins, 21h. Il était assez tard et Riza décida qu'il était temps de reconduire son petit frère chez les Hughes.

Car oui, malgré ça, Edward ne vivait pas chez Riza et n'avait pas prit son véritable nom de famille. La cause ? Il s'avéra tout simplement qu'aux yeux de la loi, cela s'expliqua tout bêtement par le fait qu'Edward Hawkeye n'existait tout simplement pas ! Comment est-ce possible ? Et bien, il s'avéra, en fait, qu'Ed, à l'époque, n'était qu'un nourrisson de deux semaines et n'avait tout simplement pas encore été déclaré à l'état. En fait, cela aurait du se faire le lendemain de l'incendie… Bête, n'est-ce pas ?

Bref, Edward et Riza était sur le chemin du retour quand, tout à coup, ils sentirent qu'ils étaient suivi et eurent la confirmation lorsqu'une énorme armure repoussante se présenta à eux un rire… Qui se voulait diabolique ?

-« Mwahahahaha ! Petits impudents… » Commença doucement l'étrange créature, d'une voix métallique, avant de se faire mettre un coup de poing en plein casque par Ed.

-« QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE PERSONNE NE POURRAIT LE VOIR AVEC UNE LOUPE NORMALE ??? » Hurla Ed, rouge de colère, battant des poings dans tous les sens.

Des coups de feu se firent soudain entendre… Des coups de feu qui figèrent Edward et l'étrange créature.

-« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda simplement Riza, en position de tir, le visage neutre comme si elle était en mission de garde du corps du colonel Mustang.

-« Moi ? Oh, je suis numéro soixante six ! Bien évidemment, j'ai un véritable nom mais si je venais à vous le dire, vous feriez dans vos culottes ! Mwahahahaha ! » Rit machiavéliquement l'étrange créature, avant de se prendre à nouveau une déferlante de balles qui la fit hurler de terreur et la calmer instantanément.

-« Tu vas arrêter ton baratin, oui ? Ton nom ! » Répéta Riza, plus vraiment d'humeur à bavarder avec d'étranges choses.

Edward, lui, regardait la scène d'un air platonique. Il se remémora soudain l'étrange bruit qu'avait fait l'armure lorsqu'il l'avait frappé pour avoir OSE dire le mot maudit. Un bruit de… Creux ? L'armure serait-elle vide ? C'était complètement absurde et pourtant… Edward se souvint alors d'une des connaissances que la vérité lui avait apportée : celle de cette capacité alchimique incroyable qu'était le transfert d'âme et dont il en avait trouvé une grande utilité si, dans son grand sadisme, cette satanée vérité ne lui avait pas dévoilé qu'une transmutation humaine n'était pas possible que dans le premier quart d'heure qui avait suivi la mort d'une personne.

Il haussa un sourcil lorsque l'étrange créature se mit à brailler à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle se dénommait en réalité le célèbre : Barry le Boucher… Tout en partant à nouveau dans son drôle de rire qui se voulait machiavélique.

-« Barry le Boucher a été exécuté il y a six ans pour tous les horribles crimes qu'il avait commis ! » Rétorqua fermement la jeune femme, ne se retenant pas une fois de plus de lui tirer dessus.

-« Mwahahahaha ! Ca, c'est la petite histoire qu'ils ont raconté aux braves gens ! La vérité est toute autre… » Rit Barry, agitant sa hache vers la blonde.

-« … Une armure vide, hein… » Soupira Edward, amusé, s'attirant deux regards surpris sur lui.

Barry retira alors son casque et Edward eut la confirmation : Belle et bien vide.

-« Comment ? Pas de cris ? Pas d'étonnement ? Vous n'êtes pas effrayés ? » S'étonna Barry « Normalement, vous devriez être pétrifiés de terreur et faire dans votre pantalon ! » Termina-t-il ensuite en prenant les différentes poses adéquates.

-« Tu nous prends pour quoi ? Des trouillards ? » Beugla Edward, remontant sa manche droite, dévoilant ainsi son automail.

-« Aaaaaaaaaah ! » Hurla l'armure « Bon dieu, un gosse avec un automail ! Aaaaah ! Un monstre ! »

-« QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE SES AUTOMAILS SONT ADAPTABLES AUX HAMSTERS ??? » Hurla Ed, fracassant une nouvelle fois le casque de Barry qui, ne possédant évidemment plus de corps humain, ne ressentit aucune douleur.

-« Oh, maitre tout puissant ! Veuillez pardonner l'infâme créature que je suis ! Je suis à votre entière disposition ! » Pleurnicha pathétiquement Barry, se jetant aux pieds d'Edward qui se demandait bien ce qu'il lui prenait.

Riza regardait, ahuris, l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Edward tentait tant bien que mal de se défaire de « Barry » (elle se méfiait toujours du nom et c'était normal, sachant que le fameux Barry était censé être mort et enterré) qui semblait l'avoir adapté comme maitre suprême… Soupirant, abaissant son arme, elle entreprit d'avoir son colonel, ignorant la crise de larmes que son petit frère lui lançait, la suppliant de ne pas le laisser seul avec lui. Pour seul réponse, elle lui rétorqua que dans la situation actuelle, il lui suffirait d'un ordre pour que « Barry » se tienne tranquille.

------------------

Roy Mustang soupira tout en redéposant le cornet du téléphone. Riza lui avait parlé d'une étrange trouvaille et lui avait _intimement conseillé_ de venir voir. En clair, pas le choix. _Mais bon_, pensa-t-il, _au moins, je ne suis pas obligé de terminer ces foutus dossiers ! _

Lorsqu'il arrive au lieu du rendez-vous, une étrange et imposante surprise l'y attendait. Devant lui, se tenait une Riza partagée entre l'exaspération et l'amusement et un Edward au bord des nerfs, une armure aux côtés de lui ne cessant de lui demandant une certaine chose et à laquelle le blond répondait négativement.

-« Dis, je peux te découper afin de voir comment tu fonctionnes ? »

-« Non ! »

-« Et ta sœur, je peux la découper ? »

-« Sûrement pas ! »

-« Et lui, là… Je peux le découper ?

-« Non ! »

-« Rohhhh, tu es plutôt difficile, boss ! Et lui, le brun aux yeux noirs en uniforme… Je peux ? »

-« Pour la dernière fois… NON ! »

Passé la surprise, il se tourna vers Riza qui haussa faiblement les épaules, s'avançant vers lui, et lui murmurant à l'oreille une chose qui le laissa perplexe : « Il dit être Barry le Boucher… Et l'armure, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, est totalement vide ! »


	12. vengeance

Hello le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Huhu, j'ai finalement réussi à avoir un peu de temps à moi (vive les profs absents !) pour rattraper le retard de cette fic qui aurait du être mise à jour il y a presque trois semaines ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ? Je suis bien d'accord

J'annonce donc solennellement que toutes les fics ne sont plus en hiatus et tout devrait reprendre son cours normal de mise à jour.

La prochaine fic à être mise à jour sera Dance Floor et si tout se passe bien (normalement, il devrait pas y avoir de problème), la mise à jour se fera durant la nuit de samedi à dimanche !

En attendant, de lire ce chapitre que vous attendiez tous impatiemment, réponse aux com's

_**Chaos key :**_ Contente que tu aies adorée A quand la mise à jour de « le corbeau » ? A bientôt, j'espère Voilà la suite !

_**Aemel13 :**_ Je crois bien que nous adorons tous le Barry du manga. Cependant, ici, il est à la fois celui du manga et celui de l'anime lol Bref, je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ! Quant à Ed et Riza, moi, je trouvais qu'ils avaient els mêmes yeux, c'est pour ça que mon choix fraternelle s'est posé sur elle. Voilà la suite

_**Thealie :**_ C'est bien pour ça qu'on l'aime notre Edo Voilà la suite :D

_**Kiku-chan :**_ Lol, pas grave Voilà la suite tant attendue ! Je m'excuse encore de l'attente qui a été plus longue que prévue, je ferais attention où je mets mon fichier « mes fics » désormais !

_**Astate :**_ Voila la suite ! Et oui, énormément de révélation et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter lol Et je pense d'ailleurs que d'ici une bonne dizaine de chapitres, je vais étonner et rendre heureux certaine personnes

Je vous remercie tous de suivre mon histoire depuis le début et je vous souhaite donc une agréable lecture et espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Chapitre 11 : Vengeance

Alors que les adultes discutaient au salon, Edward, lui, était avachi sur son lit, mal à l'aise face à la présence de l'armure qui ne le lâchait plus d'un centimètre.

-« Maître, cette fillette m'intrigue… Je peux la découper ? » Demanda Barry, observant la fillette dormir paisiblement en serrant son doudou contre elle, avant de se recevoir un coup dans le heaume de son casque par un Edward passablement énervé.  
-« Il n'en est pas question ! Ose-la toucher de ne serait-ce qu'une mèche de cheveux et je te détruis ton joint de sang ! » Hurla le jeune blond, rouge de colère.

L'armure qui se disait se dénommer « Barry » poussa un couinement de peur et courut se cacher sous un lit, du moins, il essaya… Pas évident pour une armure d'un mètre de diamètre de se faufiler sous un lit qui n'était qu'à cinquante centimètre du sol !

Edward entendit soudain un bruit étrange venant d'en bas : comme une exclamation de peur. Intrigué, il descendit silencieusement les marches et se dirigea vers le salon, prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer par les Hughes et encore moins par Riza et Mustang.

-« … Après bien des interrogatoires par Falman… Oui, il n'y a aucun doute, il s'agit bien de Barry le Découpeur ! » Termina Hughes, dont Edward avait manqué une bonne partie mais comprenait quand même leur sujet de discussion.

-« Barry le Découpeur ? Celui qui travaillait pour la Brigade Bleue, dirigée par le brigand dénommé Bard ? Celui-là même qui a quitté la troupe après l'attentat du train il y a trois ans ? » Demanda Riza, de son air professionnel mais qui ne masquait pas sa surprise.

-« Celui-là même ! » Répondit Hughes.

-« Oh mon Dieu… » Fut tout ce que lâcha Grace, et, s'attirant des regards interloqués, elle reprit « L'attentat d'il y a trois ans… C'est celui où se trouvait Edward et sa famille n'est-ce pas ? »

A ces paroles, le cœur d'Ed sembla s'arrêter brutalement. Il anticipait énormément la réponse. Et lorsque la voix du colonel Roy Mustang brisa le silence, apportant la réponse tant redoutée, il referma lentement la porte et retourna dans sa chambre, ne remarquant même pas que Barry l'avait suivi et avait lui aussi tout entendu de la conversation.

-« Qu'allez-vous donc faire, maître ? » Demanda sournoisement l'armure, s'attirant le regard du jeune blond.

-« Quoi… ? » Demanda faiblement celui-ci.

-« Et bien, vous savez désormais qui est responsable de la mort de votre famille et vous détenez en plus quelqu'un qui sait où se trouver le responsable… » Répondit_ innocemment _Barry.

Edward ne répondit pas de suite à ce que l'armure venait de lui révéler. Sous-entendait-il… La vengeance ? Vu d'un certain point, c'était tentant mais vu d'un autre…

La Brigade Bleue devait être composée d'une bonne centaine d'homme à croire ce qu'il avait pu entendre d'elle dans le passé et le jeune blond doutait fortement d'être assez puissant pour tous les affronter dans le seul but de se venger ! Il entendit soudain sa demi-sœur se tourner dans son sommeil et Ed ne put en détacher son regard.

La fillette dormait paisiblement dans toute son innocence, entourée de son cocon familial aimant… Alors que lui n'avait plus personne pour le consoler lorsqu'il était malheureux. Certes, Grace était là pour lui mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec sa mère et Al… Al… C'était bien lui, son petit frère, qui lui manquait le plus. Il sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer et une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Tout ça… C'était sa faute… Non… C'était _leur_ faute ! Et il allait leur faire payer !

-« Barry… Tu te souviens encore où on peut les trouver ? » Questionna froidement Edward, semblant être la réponse tant attendue par Barry qui lâcha d'une voix doucement diabolique :

-« Et comment… C'était comme si je les avais quitté juste hier, hinhin ! »

-« Alors on partira ce soir ! » Répondit le jeune de quatorze ans.

_Quelques heures plus tard… Aux environs de minuit._

-« Bien, Roy… Riz'… Passer une bonne fin de soirée ! » S'exclama Maes à haute voix avant de se faire claquer à l'arrière de la tête par Grace qui lui rappela que les enfants dormaient.

-« Dis au revoir à la crevette pour moi ! » Rit Roy Mustang, accompagné ensuite des autres.

-« Nous n'y manquerons pas, Roy ! » Sourit Grace.

-« … Maman… »

Les adultes se tournèrent et eurent la surprise de voir Elysia, se frottant les yeux embrumés de sommeil, s'avancer vers eux tout en trainant son doudou.

-« Ben alooooors, mon susucre d'amûûûûûr ! Tu es déjà réveillée ? » Questionna Maes, à nouveau dans son mode gaga.

-« Je me sentais seule dans la chambre alors je suis descendue… » Répondit la petite en baillant.

-« Seule ? Mais enfin, Elysia, tu n'es pas seule puisque Edward dort dans la même pièce que toi vu qu'on repeint la sienne. » Rit Grace.

-« Ben, oui, je sais mais Grand Frère… Bah, il est plus là. » Répondit innocemment la fillette de cinq ans.

_Edward n'est plus là ?_

Intrigués, Roy, Riza, Maes et Grace gravirent en trombe les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Elysia et eurent la désagréable surprise de constater que le lit n'était même pas défait ! Grace recoucha la fillette alors que les trois autres fouillèrent toute la maison sans trouver le vagabond.

-« Maintenant que j'y pense, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Barry ! » Pensa Hawkeye, sous le tressaillement des autres.

Était-il possible que l'armure ait réussi à enlevé Ed et soit entrain de le découper en ce moment même ? Après mûres réflexions, la réponse fut évidente : impossible !

-« Maes ! » Accourut Grace, les traits paniqués.

-« Grace ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » S'enquit immédiatement son mari.

-« Edward…. Elysia vient de me dire qu'elle l'avait vu partir en compagnie de « Monsieur de métal » à la recherche de messieurs en bleus ! » S'essouffla-t-elle.

-« Pour Monsieur de métal, ce n'est pas bien difficile, Elys fait référence à Barry mais pour les hommes en bleus… Non, je ne vois pas ! » Songea Roy avant que ses traits ne s'écartent sur la surprise de sa découverte « Mais bon sang, bien sûr ! La Brigade Bleue ! »

Grace apposa les mains à sa bouche, horrifiée, alors que Maes, Riza et Roy foncèrent fissa vers le QG, n'ayant aucune idée d'où les deux autres étaient partis.

----------

-« D'après les dernières informations reçues, la Brigade Bleue se situerait dans le désert de l'est, près des frontières de Xing ! » Commenta au parfait garde-à-vous le second lieutenant Havoc.

-« Merci, Havoc… » Soupira Roy.

-« Ro… Colonel… Il faut se dépêcher, je vous en prie ! » S'alarma Riza.

-« Ne vous en faites pas, Lieutenant… Nous prenons le premier train en partance du désert… En espérant qu'il soit celui dans lequel ce petit imbécile est monté ! » Grogna Roy, pensant que le blond ne leur créait que des ennuis.

-« Et s'il les trouve, Roy… Et si nous ne parvenons pas à le retrouver à temps… » Murmura Riza, la voix brisée sous la peur d'une probable mort d'Ed.

-« Voyons Riz'… Ne t'en fais pas ! Ed est capable de transmuter sans cercle et excelle au combat à mains nues ! Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour lui ! Néanmoins, il convient de le retrouver avant. » Sourit Maes, rassurant un peu la jeune femme.

Ils sortirent en courant du QG et comme ce n'était pas une « mission officielle », Roy ne put emmener ses subordonnées avec lui mais cela ne le perturba pas : il était, après tout, le célèbre Alchimiste de Flamme… Le Flame Alchemist !

Ils prirent un train de justesse et partirent en route… Sur les traces du jeune blond et d'une armure de deux mètres munies de sa hache.

Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Edward, les choses se gâtaient.

Il se retrouvait seul sur un siège car, afin de ne pas devoir payer une somme monstrueuse à cause de Barry – et surtout parce qu'il n'en avait pas les moyens – Edward avait du lui prendre une place dans un wagon à bestiaux. Il restait plus qu'à espérer que Barry n'étripe pas les pauvres bêtes où il aurait de sérieux ennuis. Le voyage durerait cinq jours mais Ed ne s'en formalisa pas : il voulait se venger et saurait bien attendre suffisamment longtemps jusqu'à ce que justice soit rendue !

Après tout… Ne disait-on pas que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ?

Il ne se doutait pas qu'à l'heure actuelle, sa disparition était déjà constatée et que Roy, Riza et Maes étaient partis à sa recherche.

De leur côté, l'ambiance était sacrément tendue chez nos trois militaires. La disparition du jeune garçon avait laissé place à beaucoup de questions et surtout… Beaucoup d'hypothèse chez sa sœur qui s'imaginait déjà le pire et en serait déjà à se ronger les ongles si elle n'était pas connue pour son sang froid légendaire.

_Une semaine plus tard…_

-« Alors, où. Ils. Sont ? » S'impatienta Ed, qui commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre de se faire trimballer dans tous les sens.

-« Soyez patient maitre… La Brigade Bleue n'est pas facile à dénicher même pour ses propres membres. » Fut tout ce que répondit l'armure vide.

Edward souffla profondément. Sa patience avait des limites. Il savait qu'il était recherché à l'heure actuelle et voulait donc que ça se termine au plus vite. Il avait suffisamment inquiété tout le monde comme ça et puis, de toute façon, il n'aurait pas d'ennui puisque qu'il ne ferait que débarrasser Amestris de pourritures… N'est-ce pas ?

Après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, ils atteignirent enfin le campement de la Brigade Bleue. Edward frémissait, de quoi, il ne le savait mais il était sûr d'une chose : bientôt, il pourrait venger sa famille !

-« Barry… Est-ce que tu vois Bard ? » Demanda-t-il sans détacher son regard du campement, alors qu'ils étaient tout deux caché derrière une dune.

-« C'est le grand type baraqué sur votre droite, Le type avec un bandeau noir qui lui couvre un œil et son fusil automail qui lui sert de bras gauche ! » Répondit le plus simplement du mon Barry, d'un ton qui ne masquait pas sa joie à l'idée de la tuerai qui allait se dérouler sous peu.

Edward resta là, à fixer l'homme responsable de la mort de sa famille sans ciller. Il sentit une brusque montée de colère s'emparer de lui et ce faisant, il perdit peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même. Luttant avec le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, il parvint à légèrement se calmer et à attendre que le dénommé Bard fusse suffisamment éloigné de sa bande de copain pour attaquer et le prendre ainsi par surprise.

Manque de chance, Bard n'avait pas été nommé chef de la Brigade Bleue pour rien. Aussi, l'homme para ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante.

-« T'es qui, le morveux ? » Grogna-t-il, dévoilant une dentition jaunâtre et pourvue de trous à deux ou trois endroits.

-« QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'ON LE COMPARE SOUVENT A UNE PUCE ??? » Hurla Ed, en mode _tabassé tous ceux qui osent lui dire qu'il est petit_ « Sale bâtard ! A cause de toi, ma famille est morte dans l'attentat du train d'il y a trois ans ! »

-« Ah oui… » Sourit diaboliquement l'homme « J'ai été au courant qu'un petit merdeux seulement avait survécu. T'en fais pas pour ta petite famille de mes deux, tu vas les rejoindre illico presto ! »

Les yeux de l'adolescent semblèrent s'allumer d'une flamme destructrice et les coups devinrent plus durs à parer pour le chef de la Brigade Bleue. Le combat, lui, attira l'attention de tous les membres de la BG qui rappliquèrent aussitôt et, voyant leur chef en mauvaise posture, se mirent touts à attaquer le pauvre Ed comme les gros lâches qu'ils étaient.

-« Tout ça contre moi… Ce n'est pas très loyal, bande de couillons ! » Sourit mesquinement Edward, s'attirant des regards furieux de la part des soldats qui jurèrent de l'étriper douloureusement.

Il vit, du coin de l'œil, Barry prendre son temps et découper soigneusement ses victimes, semblant s'émerveiller des découvertes qu'il faisait. Il sentit le dégoût monter en lui : jamais il n'avait vu des personnes mourir sous ses yeux et encore jamais il n'avait tué. Mais bientôt, la rage et la soif de vengeance l'empêchèrent de penser correctement, et, transmutant son bras automail en lame, il partit à l'assaut, ne se contentant, heureusement, que de blesser ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son but : Tuer Bard.

Un éclat argenté sur sa droite attira soudain toute son attention. Tournant le regard, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas été suffisamment vigilent que pour empêcher le propriétaire de la lame de se rapprocher de lui. Et maintenant ? Maintenant, il ne put que regarder, figé dans la peur, sans pouvoir se défendre : il était piégé et nul doute qu'il allait mourir.

Soudain, avant même que la lame ne l'atteigne, une multitude d'explosion surgir de nulle part et s'en prit à tous les ennemis à ses alentours, lui confectionnant une majestueuse protection de flammes. Edward sentit son corps être tiré en arrière pour venir ensuite se coller contre un autre corps qui semblait féminin.

-« Oh Ed… Bon sang, Edward… » Murmura Riza, heureuse qu'ils soient parvenus à temps.

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'il sentit alors une main s'emparer de son épaule gauche, le tournant, et ensuite une violente gifle lui étreignit la joue. Surpris, il apposa et massa sa main sur sa joue endolorie, ne se contentant bêtement de regarder le colonel Mustang, la personne qui l'avait giflée, l'engueuler comme le blond ne l'avait jamais été.

-« Petit abruti ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête ? A quoi tu pensais, bon sang ! Plus d'une semaine qu'on te cherche partout ! Sombre crétin ! » S'énerva Roy qui sentit sa colère monter sous l'absence de réaction du plus jeune.

Absence qui ne se formalisa pas longtemps. En effet, Ed sentit sa colère revenir mais n'eut pas le temps de s'extérioriser sur le brun qu'une voix, froide et pleine d'arrogance, se fit entendre parmi la brume des flammes.

-« Colonel… Roy Mustang… C'est un plaisir que de vous avoir parmi nous. » Sourit Bard et, tournant son regard sur le blond « Je me demandais bien comment un microbe comme toi avait bien pu savoir qu'il s'agissait de nous. Maintenant, je comprends mieux… »

Il vit le regard dudit microbe s'enflammer et ajouta immédiatement, d'un air mauvais :

-« Alors dis-moi, ils ressemblaient à quoi tes chers parents, hein ? Ahhhh… Mais c'est vrai, j'oubliais… Tu pissais sûrement trop le sang à ce moment-là, si j'en juge par ton automail. Heureusement que tonton Bard est là, n'est-ce pas ? De la bouillie, voilà tout ce qu'ils étaient… »

Se délectant du visage horrifié du gamin, il poursuivit sur la lancée :

« Et le visage de ta mère,… Absolument exquis ! Dommage qu'elle était déjà morte, moi et mes compagnons, on se serait bien amuser un petit peu ! » Rit méchamment Bard, accompagné ensuite par lesdits compagnons.

-« ENFLURE !!! » Hurla Edward, s'élançant sur le chef de la Brigade Bleue sans que ni Roy, ni Riza et ni Maes, ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit.

Le tuer… Il voulait absolument le tuer ! Perdant totalement le contrôle de lui-même, Edward en cherchait même plus à blesser l'homme : il voulait carrément le tuer de ses propres mains… Sentir son sang et le voir s'écouler sur la lame, à regarder ensuite cette enflure s'en vider complètement. Explosant l'automail de Bard d'un simple coup de lame – franchement, il ne savait qui le lui avait apposé mais c'était vraiment de la camelote ! – il lui assainit le coup de grâce en plantant sa lave dans le thorax de l'homme, à l'endroit exacte du cœur.

Le célèbre Bard, chef du mouvement extrémiste la « Brigade Bleue » mourut en cette froide journée de janvier 1915, transpercé par un simple adolescent, avant même d'avoir touché le sol.

Soufflant bruyamment, Edward écarquilla les yeux sous la vérité qui lui vint brutalement. Il venait de tuer un homme… De commettre son premier meurtre. Bien qu'il l'ait amplement mérité, Edward venait de tuer un être vivant et il sentit les larmes coulées d'effroi en même temps qu'il se prit la tête entre ses mains, tentant de chasser une pensée qui lui vrillait le crâne depuis quelques secondes.

_Assassin…_

Il ne vit pas, pas plus qu'il ne les entendit s'approcher, Maes Roy et Riza s'avancer à sa hauteur. Il s'éveilla cependant au contact du corps de sa sœur qui le serrait des bras, dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante, et il hurla :

-« NOOOON ! LACHEZ-MOI !!! »

Il se débattit violemment et Riza, ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait, se trouva sans rien pouvoir faire pour aider son frère qui semblait terrorisé. Ecartée par Maes, elle ne put que se contenter de regarder son ami s'emparer du jeune garçon et de le plaquer fermement à son torse, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes qui, au bout d'au moins cinq minutes de cris et de pleures, ne commencèrent qu'à prendre effet.

-« … Ce n'est pas ta faute, Ed…. Ce n'est pas ta faute… »

Finalement, Edward s'endormit dans les bras de son père adoptif, toujours bercé par les sanglots de la honte et du désespoir. Roy, qui entretemps s'était occupé de faire le ménage aux alentours, s'approcha et posa son long manteau noir sur le petit être qui dormait fébrilement entre les bras de Maes Hughes. Il sortit ensuite un mouchoir et, à l'aide d'une petite gourde d'eau qu'il avait sur lui, nettoya consciencieusement l'automail ensanglanté avant de l'alchimiser à sa former initiale à l'aide d'une simple petite craie blanche.

Tous les trois quittèrent ensuite le campement en flamme, capturant au passage Barry qui leur serait d'une aide précieuse malgré leur envie irrésistible de le tuer puisqu'il était la cause du désastre… Sachant qu'ils devraient en faire rapport au Führer mais s'arrangeant du regard pour tout faire pour éloigner leur Edward du monde militaire…


	13. Une histoire de roue

Titre : FMA : another story… Another destiny !

Genre : Drame, général

Rating : K+

Paring : RoyEd

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa !

Commentaire : Huhuhu, vous l'attendiez ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore désolée pour ceux et celles qui attendent le chapitre 5 de _Au nom de mon frère_. L'inspiration n'est pas vraiment au beau fixe.

Réponse aux com's :

_**Fagocyteuse :**_ Huhu, je me suis un peu inspirée de la série. Maintenant, je vais vraiment faire différemment. Sûr, tu retrouveras des personnages du manga et de l'anime mais tout sera tournée à ma sauce à moi XD. Et pour Edo, il en a encore bien d'autres à voir ! Ne t'en fais pas ! Heureusement, le prochain chapitre sera classé dans la catégorie « mignon » ! La relation RoyEd commence petit à petit à se mettre en place. Mais la relation pure et simple ne se fera pas avant un bon bout de temps, lol !

_**Astate :**_ Tu devrais me connaitre depuis le temps ! XD Et attend, ce n'est pas encore fini. Et comme tu le dis, si notre Edo n'était pas si buté, il ne serait plus notre Edo ! Voici la suite !

_**Thealie :**_ Une bonne punition, ne ? Malheureusement, on en a sûrement pas encore fini d'en entendre parler ! Je lui réfléchi à un second rôle, lol. Martyrisons Edo est ma devise ! XD

_**Evils-Roses :**_ Contente que tu poursuives la lecture même si l'histoire ne te plait pas trop. Tes critiques seront les bienvenues pour m'aider à m'améliorer ! Je suis contente également que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture. As-tu déjà lu mes parodies de contes ? J'aimerais avoir aussi ton avis :D

_**Dylie :**_ Ne t'en fais pas. Je mets peut-être très longtemps à mettre à jour mais ce n'est absolument pas mon jour de mettre une fic à l'abandon… Bon, d'accord, celle-ci a failli l'être mais j'étais très énervée cette fois-là XD

Chapitre 12 : Une histoire de roue !

Deux semaines s'étaient déroulées depuis l'affaire de Bard et de sa Brigade Bleue. Les nouvelles de l'extermination de ce groupe terrorisme avait fait le tour d'Amestris et la population entière se sentait soulagée d'un énorme poids : pendant plus de dix ans, Bard et sa bande avaient fait régner la terreur et l'insécurité et désormais, ils n'étaient plus de ce monde.

Cependant, les raisons de leurs disparitions restaient bien mystérieuses. Officiellement, le gouvernement avait prononcé un discours comme quoi, après bien des mois de recherche, les militaires avaient localisé le groupe terroriste et avaient reçu l'ordre de les exterminer sans pitié.

Mais qui se serait douté que, officieusement, le massacre de la Brigade Bleue était du tout simplement à un enfant de quatorze ans sans histoire ?

… Personne.

Et pourtant, ce jeune garçon, appelé Edward Elric, résidait à Central en compagnie de sa famille d'adoption et, s'il n'était pas connu du public dans cette affaire, c'était uniquement grâce à son père adoptif, Maes Hughes, et au meilleur ami de celui-ci, Roy Mustang, tous deux militaires, que le jeune enfant avait pu échapper à toutes les conséquences qui auraient résultées : cours martiales et etc.

x-X-x

-« Le principal, c'est que tout se soit déroulé comme prévu, non ? » Demanda Riza, sirotant le thé offert quelques secondes plus tôt par Grace.

-« En effet… » Sourit doucement Grace.

-« Et Edward ? Comment va-t-il ? » Questionna Roy, jouant au « dada » avec Elysia sur ses genoux.

-« Merveilleusement bien ! Même trop si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… » Répondit Maes.

Les autres acquiescèrent de la tête, comprenant où voulait en venir le militaire aux lunettes. Car il était vrai que, lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de là-bas, Edward s'était soudainement mis à agir comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Il avait sourit, rit, fait les quatre cents coups, bref, le joyeux garçon d'avant. Mais tous se doutaient un peu du malaise qui devait l'habiter. Car même s'il ne laissait rien paraitre, Edward était un enfant avec le cœur sur la main et nul doute que, sachant qu'il avait pris des vies, même si celles-ci n'étaient pas innocentes, cet événement l'avait fortement perturbé.

Tous furent interrompu dans leurs pensées lorsqu'un bruit, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à un plongeon dans un liquide, attirèrent leurs attentions. Ce bruit fur rapidement suivi d'un grand éclat de rire qu'ils identifièrent comme celui d'Elysia. Se rendant dans l'arrière cours de la maison, ils y trouvèrent une petite fille se tordant de rire dans tous les sens tandis qu'un petit blond pataugeait – du moins, il faisait son possible pour rester à la surface à cause de ses automails – dans la piscine tout en maugréant.

-« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » Demanda Grace, tandis que Maes, hilare, aidait Edward à sortir avant que celui-ci ne se noie d'épuisement.

-« J'ai dit à Grand Frère qu'il devait manger de la soupe s'il voulait grandir et il a voulu me courir après pour me chatouiller ! Seulement, Grand Frère a bêtement glissé et est tombé dans l'eau ! » Rit la fillette, contente de ce qui s'était passé, ne se rendant pas compte qu'à cause de ses automails, son « Grand Frère » aurait pu se noyer !

-« Et elle trouve ça drôle, l'abrutie ! » Souffla Edward.

-« Edward ! » Sermonna Grace « Sois gentil avec ta sœur ! »

-« Quoi ? C'est elle qui m'insulte et c'est moi qui me fais engueuler ? » S'écria Ed.

-« Ton langage, jeune homme ! Et Elysia ne t'a pas insultée, voyons. Du moins, elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Ce n'est encore qu'une enfant… » Sermonna Maes à son tour.

Edward ne répondit rien. Cependant, au fond de lui, et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentait profondément énervé et blessé. Et cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il se sentait comme ça. Il sembla, cependant, qu'aujourd'hui était le summum de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

Il essora ses cheveux et partit en trombe à l'intérieur de la maison, direction la salle de bain. Là, il envoya valser ses vêtements trempés, dénoua furieusement sa tresse, manquant de s'arracher une bonne touffe de cheveux et cassant son élastique dans l'action. Il jura pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se décider à prendre une grande douche revigorante. Ensuite, il se sécha, enroula vite fait bien fait une serviette autour de sa fine taille, et coursa jusqu'à sa chambre, ayant pris soin de regarder à ce que personne ne se trouve dans le couloir à ce moment-là. Ouvrant ensuite les portes de sa garde-robe, il opta alors pour un short noir aux lignes blanches sur les côtés et un t-shirt rouge. Il sécha enfin ses longs cheveux blonds, qui lui arrivaient désormais à mi-dos, et les laissa libres. Il venait de toute façon de casser son dernier élastique... Tous y étaient passés durant cette semaine !

Il redescendit et là, une surprise l'attendait en bas des escaliers : le colonel Mustang.

-« Bon, mets tes chaussures, ton manteau et tu me suis. » Déclara-t-il, prenant soin de fixer le blond sans ciller.

-« Je peux savoir à quelle occasion ? » Grogna Ed, pas décidé à obéir pour un chouïa.

-« Tu me suis, point à la ligne. » Rétorqua Roy, pas décidé non plus à se laisser intimider.

Un grognement suivit sa phrase et Roy se permit un petit sourire. Il était si facile de se faire obéir d'une… Si petite chose !

Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne heure et demie, dévalant les rues sans but précis. Edward en eut soudain mare et ordonna au noiraud de lui dire où il se rendait.

-« Hn ? Oh, nulle part. » Répondit simplement ledit noiraud.

-« QUOI ? Bâtard ! Vous m'avez fait marcher pendant une demi-heure pour RIEN ? » Hurla Edward.

-« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre… » Sourit Roy, amusé.

-« VOUS ME L'AVEZ ORDONNE ! » S'agita furieusement le petit blond de quatorze ans.

-« Depuis quand tu suis calmement les ordres ? Tu n'es pas un soldat, à ce que je sache. » Sourit encore plus Roy, vraiment amusé par la drôle de tête que tirait Edo.

-« Enflure…. » Fut la seule réponse du blond qui s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, prêt à rentrer chez lui et à ne plus le voir avant un bon bout de temps… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de bouder quoi.

Il eut juste le temps de s'éloigner de quelques pas qu'une voix grave, celle du colonel, se fit entendre dans la tiédeur du jour.

-« J'ai vu bien des soldats devenir fous… Après la guerre d'Ishbal. Les plus faibles, ceux qui n'ont pu supporter un tel massacre, ont mis fin à leurs jours à peine la guerre terminée. Les autres, les plus courageux, se sont raccrochés à un but, peu importe combien ce but pouvait être vain ou inutile. »

De dos, alors qu'il prononçait ses quelques mots le colonel sembla soudain, aux yeux d'Edward d'une personnalité complètement différente de ce qu'il était d'habitude. Se rappelant comment lui, Maes et Riza y avaient participés, il ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux face à la réalité. Tous trois auraient très bien pu choisir le chemin de la mort mais non. Ils avaient décidés de vivre, de croire en un monde meilleur et tout mettre en œuvre pour voir naître, un jour, une telle utopie.

-« Moi, Maes et Riza… Nous avons participés à ce massacre. Comme pour tes propres erreurs, cela venait d'un choix volontaire. Et ne crois pas que c'est parce que nous étions déjà adultes à ce moment-là que nous avons pu tracer la bonne voie. Etre enfant, être adulte… Cela ne change rien à un problème, ni ne lui apporte plus de profondeurs. C'est la force de nos sentiments, de notre conviction pour ce que nous croyons juste qui fait que nous passons plus facilement un obstacle ou non. »

Roy se tourna vers Edward et il ajouta :

-« Tu peux ne pas vouloir voir la réalité en face, continuer à vivre comme si rien ne s'est passé… Mais ne vois-tu pas les dégâts que tu t'infliges, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement ? Nous aussi avons vu et commis des atrocités. Nous sommes là pour t'aider, il ne faut surtout pas que tu l'oublies. »

Il s'approcha de l'adolescent et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire tristement. Les larmes, trop longtemps contenues, coulaient abondamment le long des joues de l'adolescent. Quelques hoquets s'échappaient de la gorge du blond et, tout d'un coup, il cacha son visage dans ses mains. Roy s'approcha encore et, délicatement, entoura de ses bras le garçon dans une étreinte qu'il voulait rassurante.

Il ne pouvait que plaindre cet enfant. Depuis l'âge de dix ans, celui-ci ne voyait que l'enfer : la mort de ses parents et de son petit frère, la mort de ceux qu'ils considéraient comme sa sœur et sa grand-mère, le face à face douloureux avec ces êtres qu'il appelait Homonculus et qui lui avaient promis un véritable enfer et enfin….

Et enfin, cette histoire où, la colère trop longtemps contenues face à Bard, cette colère qui s'était vue agrandi à cause de la manipulation de Barry… Cette colère qui lui avait fait commettre son premier meurtre… Tout cela était beaucoup trop pour un enfant. Malheureusement, le destin était quelque chose d'assez capricieux. Mais s'il avait décidé de mettre autant de bâtons dans la roue du destin d'Edward, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Que le destin testait Edward comme il les avait testé eux, autrefois. Afin de voir s'il était suffisamment fort que pour continuer à vivre malgré tout ce qui lui arrivait.

-« Je sas que tu es le genre de personne plutôt scientifique. Moi-même, en tant qu'Alchimiste d'Etat, je me dois de raisonner scientifiquement, de prouver par al science qu'il n'y a rien qui puisses nous dépasser… Que nous pouvons tout contrôler. » Il frotta le dos du garçon, dans l'espoir de lui apporter quelque réconfort qu'il soit. « Mais je pense, pour ma part, que pour chaque être vivant sur cette terre, il existe une roue du destin qui lui est propre. Et que ces roues, suivant ce que sont appelés à devenir leurs propriétaires, roulent sans difficultés ou sont parfois bondées d'obstacles sur le chemin. La tienne reçoit un nombre incalculable de bâtons qui l'empêchent de poursuivre son petit bonhomme de chemin. Il n'en revient qu'à toi de décider de laisser tomber ou d'envoyer paitre tous ces obstacles. »

Edward rit, imaginant de drôles de petits bonhommes qui s'amusaient à mettre des bâtons dans des roues de bois qui tournaient sur elles-mêmes, choisissant leurs victimes au hasard tout en riant de leurs bonnes farces.

Finalement, ce bâtard avait du bon… Son corps était chaud et con cœur, qui battait lentement, était parvenu à caler son rythme sur son propre cœur. Une pensée traversa l'esprit du jeune blond et il s'écarta rapidement de la chaude étreinte, le cœur battant et les joues rouges.

Il ne venait quand même pas de s'imaginer lui et le colonel entrain de s'embrasser, non ?

Si ?

Il avait du se prendre un coup sur la tête en tombant dans la piscine tout à l'heure. Oui, ça ne pouvait être que ça !

Il prit néanmoins sur lui et parvint à articuler un doux merci à Roy qui lui sourit sincèrement en retour. Détournant le regard, se sentant bizarrement tout chaud, il courut le plus rapidement qu'il peut jusqu'à la demeure familiale des Hughes où il fut chaleureusement accueillit par Grace et Maes, autour d'une bonne part de gâteau.


	14. Saint Valentin

Titre : FMA : another story… Another destiny !

Genre : Drame, général

Rating : K+

Paring : RoyEd

Disclaimer : Pas à moi mais à Hiromu Arakawa !

Commentaire : C'est les vacances ! A défaut de partir au soleil, je suis cloitrée chez moi à continuer mes fics. Elle est pas belle, la vie ?

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Kiku-chan :**_ Le RoyEd ne fait que commencer La relation pur et simple ne s'établira pas avant très longtemps (plusieurs années, je rajouterais même lol). Voici la suite !

_**Thealie :**_ Et oui, il en bave vraiment ! Rassure-toi, ce chapitre est plutôt mignon (qui a dit qu'il n'en baverait plus à partir de maintenant ? (sourire innocent)) Voici la suite !

_**Dragonna :**_ Huhu, c'est bien la scène dont je suis la plus fière dans toute la fic (quoiqu'il y en a une autre aussi mais tu es la seule à la connaitre, chuuuut). Voici le chapitre spécial Saint Valentin comme je t'en avais parlé. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon sadisme d'agir, désolée lol Ne me tue paaaas !!

_**Makashi60 :**_ Ca ne se fera pas avant…. Une bonne dizaine de chapitre voir plus (tout dépend de mon inspiration instable mdr). Voici la suite :D

Manaji : Et oui. Et dire qu'il n'a pas encore compris… Il n'est pas blond pour rien (Ed : Tu est aussi blonde, je te signale) Oui, mais je suis une exception

_**Shashin :**_ La fin ? Aurai-je laissé penser cela ? oh que non, ce la ne fait que commencer (nous ne sommes pas encore entré dans le vif du sujet lol). Voici la suite ! Cette fic est prévu de dépasser les 30 chapitres, en espérant que je pusse aller au-delà (encore une fois, tout dépend de mon inspiration instable !)

Chapitre 13 : Saint Valentin

Edward s'était réveillé tôt. Aujourd'hui était un jour important : c'était la Saint Valentin.

Enfilant vieux vêtements, il fonça à la cuisine, prit un copieux petit déjeuner avant de s'attabler aux fourneaux. Il réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il allait préparer. Des petits gâteaux au chocolat seraient plus simples. Et puis, la cuisine était l'origine de l'Alchimie alors ça ne devait être absolument pas compliqué… N'est-ce pas ?

Trouvant la recette adéquate à la situation, il se mit à la tâche. Briser le chocolat en un paquet de petits morceaux égaux.

…

Bon, où était la règle ?

x-X-x

Au bout de trois heures, de dépit, il se résolut à abandonner et à changer sa vision des choses : cuisiner, ce n'était absolument pas du gâteau !

Sa pâte au chocolat, sensée être homogène, lisse, de la couleur et de l'odeur de chocolat, ressemblait plutôt à une texture étrange, couverte de grumeaux, de couleur verdâtre où une drôle d'odeur indéfinissable ressortait (Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait mis comme ingrédient ?).

Heureusement, sa sauveuse et mère adoptive arriva à la rescousse. D'abord effrayée par l'aspect de la cuisine – Ed lui expliqua qu'il lui avait été demandé de battre les œufs, ce qu'il avait fait con-scien-cieu-se-ment – elle entreprit de lui apprendre en cuisiner.

« Mais d'abord, rangeons tout ça. » Sourit-elle, amusée du regard désespéré de son fils.

Une heure plus tard, la cuisine revenue à son état impeccable, ils mirent enfin la main à la pâte et Grace lui expliqua les différentes manières de procéder. Elle fut cependant fort résolue de ne plus jamais laisser Edward approcher une cuisine lorsqu'il lui compte que, lorsqu'il avait lu sur le papier : « veiller à bien mélanger la pâte avec la cuillère de métal », il avait compris qu'il lui fallait inclure la cuillère dans la pâte et mettre le tout au four.

« Voilà, bah les œufs en neige avec vivacité. NON, utilise le fouet ! » S'écria-t-elle quand elle le vit prêt à secouer le plat dans tous les sens.

Elle lui montra tranquillement et le jeune adolescent la regarda, les yeux d'or curieux et avides d'apprendre.

« As-tu pensé aux moules ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Les moules ? Parce qu'on ajoute des moules dans une pâte au chocolat ? Mortes, j'espère ! » S'étonna Edward, qui fut surpris de voir sa mère rire.

« Non, Edo… Pas ces moules là…. » Elle tenta de reprendre le contrôle, sans succès « Je te parle des moules à gâteaux, ce qu'on utilise pour que la pâte prenne la forme désirée ! »

« … Ah, ces moules là… En effet, ça semble plus logique. » Rit nerveusement le petit blond.

Lorsque tout fut mis sur un plateau et mis au four, ils se permirent de soupirer d'épuisement et de soulagement.

« Au faite, Edo, à qui vas-tu offrir ces gâteaux ? » Sourit-elle, malicieuse, devant les joues rouges du garçon.

« Et bien, à toi, papa, Elysia, Riza, …. » Il murmura le dernier nom tellement doucement que la jeune femme du lui demander de répéter. « A Roy… » Il rougit encore plus, gêné.

Grace sourit, attendrie. Edward, malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré, avait su conservé une bonne partie de son âme d'enfant. Elle en était très heureuse. Elle inspira un bon coup et, se tourna vers son fils, elle lui demanda s'il voulait bien l'aider à faire un gâteau au chocolat pour le soir. Ed sourit, ses yeux d'or pétillants de joie et d'innocence, et saisit le livre de recette, à la recherche d'un bon gâteau au chocolat.

Ils passèrent le reste de la matinée, et un peu de l'après-midi, à la confection d'un délicieux gâteau fondant au chocolat noir.

« Bon, voilà, mes paquets sont prêts ! » Sourit Edward, fière de chaque petits sacs qu'il avait dûment confectionné, non à l'aide de l'Alchimie, mais uniquement manuellement. « Celui-là est pour toi, maman ! » Il tendit à Grace un petit sac garni de cœurs, au nom écrit en lettres dorées.

Il n'attendait pas le remerciement, le sourire de Grace avait rendu ses oreilles étrangement rosâtres. Il courut rejoindre Maes et Elysia et leur offrit à chacun un sac de chocolats qui contenaient aussi leur nom respectif, accompagné chacun de dessins différents : des poneys pour Elysia et des appareils photo pour Maes –cela avait fait rire le barbu qui lui avait envoyé une tape amicale dans le dos.

Edward se rendit ensuite au Q.G ; militaire et fut témoin d'une scène des plus étranges. Alors qu'il venait de franchir les portails et les gardes, montrant sa carte d'identité pour confirme qu'il était bien le fils du Lieutenant-colonel Maes Hughes, il aperçut, dans ce qui semblait être le coin le plus reculé, sa sœur, Riza, en compagnie d'un homme aux yeux bleus, aux courts cheveux blonds et une cigarette aux lèvres. Il pensa que c'était banal et s'apprêtait à aller à leurs rencontres quand, soudain, l'homme s'approcha étroitement de sa sœur et embrassa celle-ci.

Edward sentit sa mâchoire se fracasser sur le sol. Devenant rouge pour assister à une scène aussi intime, il tourna les talons et fonça à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il pourra toujours lui donner ses chocolats plus tard et, pour l'instant, son cœur battait encore bien trop vite que pour faire celui qui n'avait rien vu.

Il s'arrêta soudain… Il n'avait jamais été au bureau de Mustang, c'était toujours lui qui venait. Où était-ce ? Il arrêta deux militaires et leur demanda son chemin.

« Le bureau du Colonel Roy Mustang, l'Alchimiste de Flamme ? C'est dans la bâtiment opposé, petit. » Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas répondre à la provocation et les remercia avant de sortir précipitamment du bâtiment central.

S'il s'était retourné, Edward aurait été témoin d'une autre scène : les sourires mauvais et moqueurs des deux militaires.

Atteignant le bâtiment opposé, il s'étonna de n'y trouver personne. Il décida cependant de s'avancer dans l'un des couloirs à la recherche du bureau de Mustang.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Demanda une voix plutôt jeune.

Surpris, le blond se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec un petit brun à lunettes – quoique plus grand que lui – qui ne semblait nullement menaçant.

« Euh, je cherche le bureau du Colonel Mustang… Je suis le fils du Lieutenant-colonel Hughes, et, euh… » Il n'eut pas à s'avancer plus loin dans ses explications que le brun sourit doucement avant de répondre :

« Oh, je vois, tu es Edward, n'est-ce pas ? » A l'acquiescement du petit, il reprit « Je ne sais pas qui t'a guidé ici mais le bureau du Colonel Mustang se trouve dans le bâtiment principal. Suis-moi, je suis justement l'un de ses subordonnés. Je suis le Sergent Kain Fuery. »

« En-enchanté, Edward Elric. » Sourit Edo, rassuré, mais ayant des envies de meurtres face aux deux nigauds qui l'avaient dirigés ici.

Ils traversèrent la cour et revinrent dans le bâtiment central où, après avoir travers un tel dédain de couloirs que Edward était sûr de se perdre sur le chemin du retour, ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau où Fuery cogna et attendit qu'on lui permette d'entrer. Il entra et annonça le jeune adolescent qui entra à son tour, soudain timide.

« Tiens donc, Chibi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Roy, un sourire en coin, s'amusa à regarder le visage du petit blondinet rougir sous la colère.

« QUI DITES-VOUS QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE PERSONNE NE LE VOIT ?? HIEN ?? QUI ?? » S'exulta Edward.

Les collègues présents dans le bureau s'esclaffèrent de rire et accueillir le petit blond. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Riza, accompagnée de l'homme de tantôt, entrèrent dans la salle.

« AAAARGH ! J'ai rien vu !! » Hurla soudain Edo, devenu tout rouge, avant de se cacher derrière le bureau de Roy. Ne comprenant pas son comportement, Riza et les autres passèrent outre.

Finalement, tout se passa relativement bien. Le grand blond – Edward apprit de sa bouche qu'il se nommait Jean Havoc – était très amusant et il était également amusant d'apprendre toutes les fois où Roy lui avait volé ses petites amies, ledit Roy ajoutant que, pour la dernière fois, ce n'était pas sa faute si elles étaient toutes folles de lui et Edward, lui, se sentant un chouïa jaloux.

Le soir arriva et Ed, qui n'avait toujours pas pu offrir ses chocolats à Roy –il avait donné son paquet à Riza avant qu'elle ne parte – avait décidé de faire mine d'attendre l'homme pour les lui donner en toute discrétion, du moins, toute la discrétion possible avec une telle tête enflée comme l'était celle de Roy Mustang, le Flame Alchemist.

« Tiens… » Tendit-il à Roy le petit paquet de chocolats décorés de flammes, les joues rouges. Il ajouta cependant : « Ce sont des Giri gâteaux alors ne vas pas croire quoi que ce soit ! »

« Timide, mon petit Ed ? » Sourit moqueusement celui-ci, prenant le paquet qu'il délia et goûta un des gâteaux « Ils sont délicieux. »

Edward sentit son cœur battre la chamade, son visage le brûlait. Cependant, il était parcouru d'un tel bien être que si son cœur, à force de battre aussi puissamment, venait à s'auto expulser de son corps, il ne s'en rendrait absolument pas contre. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qui lui arrivait mais ça ne le tracassait plus trop : ces étranges sentiments, qu'il n'arborait qu'en la présence de Roy Mustang, étaient absolument agréables une fois qu'on s'y était habitué.

« Tu comptes dormir ici, Edward ? » Le blondinet sortit de ses pensées et, riant nerveusement, il suivit Roy jusqu'en dehors du QG où celui-ci lui proposa aimablement de le reconduire… Du moins, avec toute l'amabilité dont était capable un Bâtard de Colonel.

« C'est que je m'en voudrais si tu te perdais. Avec ta taille, le monde doit te paraître bien grand ! » Soupira Roy, faisant mine d'être triste pour le blondinet alors qu'intérieurement, il jubilait de son mauvais coup.

« Espèce de… » Edward avait de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles. Cependant, décrétant intérieurement qu'il avait passé une excellente journée, il décida de pardonner le Colonel et détourna les talons, ayant pris soin, quelques secondes avant, de tirer la langue à un Roy Mustang hilare.

Sur la route du retour à sa maison, il se perdit dans ses pensées, à la recherche de souvenirs où il aurait déjà ressenti ce genre d'émotions. Il savait qu'il ne considérait pas Roy comme un père. Ces sentiments allaient bien au-delà de ce qu'il ressentait pour Maes. Le considérait-il comme un frère ? Edward n'avait jamais eu de grand-frère, il ne pouvait donc dire. Comme un grand ami ? Non, Ed avait eu beaucoup d'amis quand ses parents étaient encore vivants – pas qu'il n'en avait plus maintenant mais le peu d'adolescents de son âge qu'il rencontrait était des incultes totales au suet de l'Alchimie... Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait vu La Vérité ! – et jamais il n'avait ressenti ça.

Et si…. Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Un homme ne pouvait que ressentir ça envers une femme et vice versa. Mais il lui était arrivé tellement de choses incroyables depuis que cette Folle avait tenté la transmutation humaine sur lui que ce ne serait pas fort étonnant, si on tenait compte de ça. Mais quad même…

Et s'il demandait à Maes et à Grace ? Peut-être qu'eux saurait trouver la réponse à ses questions ? Peut-être que Riza aussi puisque, apparemment, elle sortait avec Havoc –il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il la questionne à ce sujet.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, il ne pourrait questionner Roy. Celui-ci se moquerait de lui à coups sûrs !

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans un lieu inconnu. Ne s'étant jamais baladé le soir dans les rues de Central, il ne reconnaissait absolument pas les lieux. Etait-il sur le bon chemin ou… ?

Resserrant les pans de son manteau noir, il accéléra le pas, se maudissant pour ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de Roy. Il lui sembla soudain que quelqu'un le suivait. Parcouru d'un frisson, il décida de ne pas y prendre garde lorsque, la pression montée beaucoup trop haut, il se risqua à jeter un œil derrière lui.

…

Rien.

Cela ne sembla pas le rassurer, encore moins le silence pesant de la nuit.

Accélérant à nouveau le pas, il se mit à trottiner, la respiration saccadée, les mains en position de transmutation s'il se retrouvait face à un danger éventuel.

Arrivé dans un cul-de-sac, il se prépara à repartir en sens inverse lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était entouré d'hommes aux allures absolument pas nettes !

« Que fais donc une jeune fille telle que toi à une heure si tardive dans les bas quartiers de la ville ? » Demanda l'un d'eux, le ton légèrement bourru.

S'apprêtant tout d'abord à claquer celui qui l'avait pris pour une fille, il s'arrêta quand la seconde information lui parvient aux oreilles : les bas quartiers ? Comment diable avait-il fait pour se fourrer dans un tel pétrin ? Maes lui avait pourtant répéter à quel point les bas quartiers étaient dangereux, surtout le soir !

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se souvenir plus des recommandations de Maes qu'il sentit ses bras être agrippés avant d'être tiré violemment en arrière. Forcé à gardé les mains dans le dos, il sut qu'il lui serait désormais impossible de se défendre avec l'Alchimie.

« Mais tu es… Un garçon ? » S'étonna un autre de la petite bande.

« Sans blague… » Rit moqueusement Ed avant de rajouter « Maintenant, laissez-moi partir où ça risque de barder pour vous ! »

Les différents hommes présents se mirent à ricaner. Le même type qui s'était aperçu qu'il n'était pas une fille, lui mit un coup de poing au ventre avant de déclarer : Ta laisser gentiment partir ? Pour qui tu nous prends ? Et puis, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de tomber sur un garçon ressemblant trait pour trait à une fille. Tu ne vas quand même pas nous quitter sans que nous ayons joué à un petit jeu qui, je suis sûr, te procurera beaucoup de plaisir ? »

Edward, le souffle court, ne savait pas de quel jeu ce type voulait parler mais il n'en avait rien à faire, il tenta de se dégager lorsqu'un chiffon mouillé s'abattit sur sa bouche et son nez. Se débattant comme un diable, il se sentit soudain vaseux, une irrésistible envie de sombrer dans le sommeil le prit et là, il comprit : du chloroforme !

Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits mais il échoua… Et il sombra dans l'inconscience…


	15. Sombres cauchemars

Titre : FMA : Another Story… Another Destiny !

Genre : Drame, général, romance.

Rating : K+

Paring : RoyEd

Commentaire : Chapitre qui a su se faire attendre mais qui ravira tous les lecteurs fleurs bleus. Et oui, l'histoire d'un ou deux chapitres, cette fiction quitta l'univers de l'angst pour celui de l'humour et du mignon tout plein ! J'espère que vous êtes heureux :D

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Kiku-chan :**_ Rapidement hein… (Ed : Bientôt un an que tu l'as plus mis à jour cette fic…) Ouais, si je tenais pas tant à terminer ces fictions, je me pendrai TT Me bouder ? XD Je pense que, vu ce que contient ce chapitre, tu ne pourras PAS me bouder ! Mwahahaha !

_**Tsuda :**_ Mwahahaha ! Sadique jusqu'au bout et j'aime ça XD

_**Neptuna :**_ Je ne dirais pas expérience personnelle, j'effrayerai tout le monde XD (Ed : Surtout quand on sait que c'est VRAI ! Saphir : Mais ce n'était pas moi _)

_**Manaji :**_ Viol ou pas viol… Héhé, désolée, mais il va falloir lire ce chapitre pour savoir XD (quoique vu le commentaire que j'ai mis au dessus concernant ce chapitre, tu as déjà la réponse XD).

_**Dragonna :**_ T'en fais pas, j'ai décidée d'être un peu plus clémente envers Ed, histoire d'un chapitre ou deux. Ou trois, qui sait XD Tu vas avoir toutes les explications requises dans ce chapitres ;)

Chapitre 14 : Sombres cauchemars

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Edward, l'esprit encore embrumé, se demanda où il se trouvait. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait avec certitude, c'était qu'il était sur le chemin du retour lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était perdu.

Ensuite… Ensuite, il était tombé sur ces drôles de types et l'un d'entre eux l'avait endormi avec du chloroforme et puis… plus rien, le trou noir, le néant…. Jusque maintenant.

Quand il fut cependant un peu plus réveillé, il remarqua, avec un drôle de sang froid, qu'il se trouvait, les poings et pieds liés, dans un lit, en caleçon. _Là_, se dit-il, _quelque chose n'allait pas_.

Comment allait-il pouvoir se sortir de ce pétrin ?

Dans une vaine tentative, il tenta de joindre les paumes de ses mains ensemble. Cependant les dites mains étaient bien trop éloignées l'une de l'autre et les cordes étaient trop courtes. Raté.

« Hey, les gars, regardez donc qui vient de nous rejoindre. » Edward tourna la tête légèrement sur sa droite et il reconnut le type qui l'avait frappé à l'estomac. Il fronça les sourcils. Dès qu'il parviendrait à se libérer, il lui mettra la raclée de sa vie à celui-là. Dire que la journée avait si bien commencé. Il avait fallu que ce type se pointe pour tout mettre sans dessus dessous à sa vie déjà bien compliqué. L'adolescent réprima un soupir et se tendit quand une main froide caressa sa joue. Il tenta de se débattre, sans grand succès.

« Alors quoi, mon chaton ? Pas très docile, hum. T'en fais pas, on va y remédier. »

« NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS, SALE PERVERS ! » Une gifle violente s'abattit sur sa joue gauche et Edward grimaça légèrement de douleur.

« Va falloir remédier à ce comportement, les gars. Il n'est pas très enclin à nous suivre. »

Et alors qu'Edward assistait, horrifié, aux regards pas très nets des hommes qui s'approchaient de lui, il se débattit plus violemment que précédemment. S'il n'avait pas ressenti la moindre panique tantôt, ce n'était rien en comparaison de la peur qu'il ressentait désormais. Ces hommes ne le mettaient pas à l'aise à le dévisager de cette manière. Pourquoi le regardaient-ils comme un loup affamé ? Comme s'il n'était qu'un tas de viande ?

Il sentit les mains se poser un peu partout sur son corps et la peur et la panique le submergèrent. Prenant une grande inspiration, il cria de toutes ses forces, appelant le seul nom qui lui vint en tête à ce moment précis :

« ROOOOOOOY !!! »

Une explosion se fit entendre immédiatement après son hurlement et Ed, médusé, vit entré celui dont il avait crié le nom. L'Alchimiste de Flamme s'avança dans la pièce et le jeune blond put lire toute la fureur dans son regard. Roy n'était pas très content de la situation et ne se priverait pas pour le faire savoir à ses opposants.

Edward regarda la scène avec émerveillement cependant : IL était venu le sauver !

« Ne t'en fais pas, Edo. Je suis venu te sauver ! Mwahahaha ! »

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la tempe du jeune garçon. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à l'autre, là ? Au lieu de faire son baratin, il ferait franchement mieux de se dépêcher et de le libérer !

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule de chair et, tourna la tête dans cette direction, de plus en plus de sueurs coulèrent de sa tempe comme il s'aperçut que ses kidnappeurs… S'étaient transformés en clown !

« Mais qu'est-ce que… » Edward se demandait où il était tombé. Mais lorsqu'il vu Roy qui avait délaissé son uniforme militaire pour un tutu rose, il se crut en plein rêve.

**Rêve ou réalité ? Est-ce vraiment la réalité ? Est-ce vraiment le rêve ? Que des questions à se poser !**

« Qui est là ? » demanda Edward. Soudain les clowns se tournèrent en sa direction et chantonnèrent la même chose que la voix mystérieuse tout en se rapprochant de lui, un couteau dans leurs mains. Et Roy qui avait maintenant disparu…

**Et toi, mon petit, où penses-tu te trouver ? Le rêve ? La réalité ? Peut-être tu es dans les deux, tout comme peut-être tu n'es ****dans aucun des deux.**

« Eloignez-vous de moi ! » Le jeune blond s'affola. ILS étaient trop proches. Il était terrifié. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

« Roy, aide-moi ! »

**Edo…**

« Roy, je t'en prie… »

**Edward.**

« … Au secours… »

**REVEILLE-TOI, EDWARD**** !!!**

x-X-x

Edward ouvrit subitement les yeux. Effrayé, il regarda autour de lui, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent alors les orbes onyx inquiet de Roy qui lui déclara, d'une voix douce :

« C'était un cauchemar, Ed. Tu es en sécurité. »

En sécurité… Edward déglutit difficilement tout en sentant des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Roy étreignit le blond, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes et l'adolescent se calma rapidement en écoutant le doux battement de cœur du brun.

« Où on est ? » Demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

« Nous sommes chez moi. Tu t'es évanoui, tu t'en rappelles ? »

Ed fronça les sourcils « Non. Je, je ne me souviens pas. »

« Même pas trente secondes après que l'on se soit quitté, tu es tombé par terre. Je t'ai charrié un peu sur ce sujet mais comme tu ne répondais pas, ça m'a inquiété. Tu étais pâle et avait de la difficulté à respirer. Ton corps était bouillant malgré tout. Tu as déliré toute la nuit. Il y a une heure que ta fièvre est tombée. » Raconta Roy, souriant au blond.

« Est-ce que maman et papa sont… »

« Au courant ? » Le coupa le brun. « Oui, je leur ai téléphoné juste après t'avoir amené ici. Maes est occupé avec une affaire très importante et Grace a du partir voir sa mère avec Elysia. Tu vas donc rester quelques jours ici. »

« Je vois… » Marmonna le blondinet avant que les mots ne rentrent complètement dans sa tête « QUOI ? Mais je veux pas rester dans la même maison qu'un pervers, moi ! »

« Tu me flattes, Edo. » Roy eut un sourire moqueur et Edward grogna. Il savait pourtant très bien qu'il avait horreur de ce surnom !

« M'appelez pas comme ça… » Bougonna l'adolescent aux yeux d'or.

« Allez, mon petit. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner ! »

« QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE SON ESTOMAC A LA TAILLE D'UN PETIT POIS ??? QUI ??? »

Roy rit et sortit rapidement de la chambre comme Ed lui balança son oreiller. _Sale bâtard_, pensa Ed, les sourcils froncés. Il se leva en chancelant légèrement et sortit de la chambre, déambulant dans le couloir, à la recherche des escaliers qui le mènerait au rez-de-chaussée. Une demi-heure plus tard, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il était perdu.

« Sa maison est un château ou quoi ? » Gronda le blond. Il n'était jamais allez chez mustang. Il ne savait même pas que l'homme vivait dans une maison aussi grande !

x-X-x

Roy jeta un coup d'œil sur le petit déjeuner qu'il préparait : œufs brouillés et lard fumé. Cela devrait plaire à l'adolescent. Il se demanda un instant s'il devrait lui servir un verre de lait avec et il sourit en imaginait les diverses réactions que le blond pourrait avoir. Il grimaça légèrement en pensant que, dans le pire des cas, Edward pourrait le taper. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir son petit minois abîmé : ce soir, il invitait la jolie fleuriste de la septième avenue.

Il réprima à peine un bâillement et se souvint de la folle nuit qu'il venait de passer….

_**Début du Flash Back**_

_Roy ouvrit la porte de sa maison assez précipitamment. Sans même prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures, il courut dans le __salon, déposer son précieux fardeau dans le sofa avant de s'occuper d'allumer le feu avec ses gants alchimiques._

_Il retourna ensuite auprès de l'adolescent et, inquiet, il presse doucement sa main contre le front du garçon : Edward était brûlant de fièvre. Il gravit rapidement le second étage, entra dans une des nombreuses pièces et ressortit avec un tas de couvertures et une chemise. Le blond étant assez petit, ça lui ferait office de chemise de nuit ! Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers son bureau où il appela rapidement Maes pour le prévenir de la situation. Il accepta de bonne foi de garder Edward quelques jours avec lui, Maes étant trop occupé et Grace ayant du quitter la demeure familiale avec Elysia pour rendre visite à sa mère malade._

_Quand il revint au salon, il retrouva un adolescent éveillé aux yeux dorés complètement hagard._

_« Recouche-toi, Ed. Tu es malade. » Il força le jeune homme à se recoucher et celui-ci ancra ses yeux avec difficulté sur ceux de l'homme._

_« Co-colonel… » Roy le gratifia d'un sourire rassurant avant de lui montrer le tas de couvertures qu'il avait ramené._

_« Je vais aller préparer un peu de médecine pour toi. En attendant, change-toi. Je t'ai apporté une de mes chemises. Ca devrait suffire pour dormir. » Il sut qu'Edward devait être dans un sale état puisque celui-ci ne réagit même pas à l'insinuation sur sa taille._

_Il n'attendit pas de réponse et se dirigea vers sa boite à pharmacie, disposée dans une autre pièce, quelques mètres plus loin. Il y prépara tout le nécessaire pour faire tomber la fièvre ainsi qu'un gant et un plat qu'il remplit d'eau tiède._

_Une fois tout le nécessaire prêt, il retourna au salon et constata qu'Edward n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Etonnant, ça n'étonnait même pas le brun qui soupira avant d'aider le blondinet._

_Les yeux d'or non focalisés le suivaient avec beaucoup de difficulté comme Roy s'approchait de lui. S'agenouillant devant l'adolescent, le jeune colonel eut à peine le temps de défaire un bouton du chemisier du garçon qu'il se prit une violente claque sur le dessus de la tête._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que… ? »_

_« Me touchez pas, pervers… »_

_« Ed, je t'aide à te déshabiller pour que tu sois plus confortable. » Il ne reçut pas de réponse, juste un ado évanouit dans les bras. Il soupira d'amusement et d'agacement à la fois avant d'étendre Edward sur son dos sur le sofa et de reprendre où il s'était arrêté._

_Après l'avoir laissé dans ses boxers, Roy releva le blond contre lui pour lui passer la chemise et faire les boutons. Il installa alors l'adolescent confortablement sur le sofa et passa deux trois couvertures sur lui. Il mouilla ensuite le gant qu'il déposa sur le front brûlant. Tant pis pour les médicaments, il le réveillerait bien un peu plus tard._

_Il passa la nuit entière à veiller un petit blond qui s'agitait dans tous les sens du à la haute fièvre. Celle-ci ne tomba que dans les premières heures du matin et le brun, fatigué, soupira de soulagement. _

_Il décida alors de monter Edward dans une des chambres du haut : le blond y serait certainement mieux. Il prit le précieux paquet dans ses bras et quitta délicatement le salon. Il gravit les marches et monta jusqu'au troisième. Oui, il aurait pu s'arrêter au deuxième mais Roy avait très envie de voir la tête d'Edward quand il devrait s'orienter dans l'immense maison dans laquelle il n'avait jamais mis les pieds. Arrivé dans une des chambre, il déposa le blond sur le lit et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Après un dernier regard, Il s'apprêta à quitter la salle pour aller dormir quand Ed s'était à nouveau agité, cette fois-ci pas à cause de la fièvre. Et il fallut un peu de temps pour que l'information circule dans le cerveau embrumé du militaire pour comprendre que la garçon faisait un cauchemar et l'appelait à l'aide._

_Il s'approcha du sofa et secoua légèrement le petit corps, dans le mince espoir de le réveiller. Plus le garçon criait, plus il paniqua et Roy alla jusqu'à gifler la joue de l'adolescent pour le réveiller… Sans succès. Il désespérait quand la voix emplie de peur d'Ed se fit entendre :_

_« Eloignez-vous de moi ! » Les larmes coulaient le long de ses paupières closes. « Roy, aide-moi ! »_

_« Edo… » Le colonel secoua encore une fois le garçon, toujours sans succès._

_« Roy, je t'en prie… » Le cauchemar devait être vraiment mauvais pour qu'il l'appelle à l'aide._

_« Edward. » Il le secoua un peu plus fort que précédemment. Cela n'eut encore aucun effet._

_« … Au secours… » Le brun fut prit de panique et fit la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête à ce moment-là : il prit une grande inspiration et cria à plein poumons :_

_« REVEILLE-TOI, EDWARD !!! » Et là, le garçon ouvrit subitement ses yeux dorés et Roy soupira de soulagement._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

A ce souvenir, Roy se sentit submergé d'une émotion intense et étrange. Il la chasse rapidement comme il coupa le gaz de sa cuisinière et remplit deux assiettes : une pour lui et l'autre, pour Ed.

En parlant d'Ed… Cela faisait déjà un petit moment qu'il aurait du le rejoindre. Roy s'auto-traita d'imbécile : sa maison avait la taille d'un manoir et Edward n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Et dans son grand amusement, il avait décidé de jouer une blague à l'adolescent. Que le blond se soit perdu n'était même pas étonnant pour le brun.

Il déposa son tablier au petit porte-manteau dans sa cuisine et se mit à la recherche d'un blondinet qu'il savait déjà entrain de fulminer de rage quelque part dans le manoir. Roy esquissa un sourire mauvais à cette pensée


	16. Quand la passion s'en mêle

Titre : FMA : Another Story… Another Destiny !

Genre : Drame, général, romance.

Rating : K+

Paring : RoyEd

Commentaire : Chapitre qui a su se faire attendre mais qui ravira tous les lecteurs fleurs bleus. Et oui, l'histoire d'un ou deux chapitres, cette fiction quitta l'univers de l'angst pour celui de l'humour et du mignon tout plein ! J'espère que vous êtes heureux :D

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Kingdom of Zetalnarury-88 : **_Avec beaucoup de retard (justifié, je le jure), voici la suite ! Aucune de mes fics ne sont à l'abandon que tout le monde se rassure ^^

_**Yuki-Black :**_ Voilà la suite ! Huhu, on entre bientôt dans le vif du sujet (se sent fière d'elle) Déjà le 15e chapitre et on commence seulement à entre dans l'histoire... J'ai prévu au minimum 3O chapitres en tout lol Et oui, vous en aurez encore, de la lecture avant que cette histoire ne finisse !

_**Neverland25: **_Contente que ça plaise ! J'essaie vraiment de montrer une lente évolution des sentiments, plus en accord avec la réalité. J'espère ne pas m'être égarée sur cette objectif !

_**Mailys: **_J'aime aussi cette manie qu'ils ont de se chairrer. ils correspondent si bien à l'expression "Qui aime bien, châtie bien !"

**_Zeelda :_** Ta review me donne beaucoup de baume au coeur. Je te remercie beaucoup :)

_**Sabine02 :**_ Et oui, je ne compte pas abandonner cette fic, ni aucune de celle en cours. Les toutes nouvelles, elles, attendront sagement que je finisse une grande majorité de celle postées !

_**Matsuyama : **_Et oui, le cauchemar... Personne ne s'y attendait à ce coup-là (j'adore surprendre, vous devriez pourtant vous y attendre à ça lol)

Chapitre 15 : Quand la passion s'en mêle…

Edward passa quelques jours en la compagnie de Roy et profita de cette occasion pour mieux connaître le brun. Il apprit chacune de ses petits manies, allant de la tasse de café noir sans lait et sans sucre dès le réveil à la petite lecture du soir juste avant le coucher. Il apprit également de nombreuses anecdotes sur les membres de son équipe, la vie au QG et même les nombres coups foireux de son père, Maes Hughes.

« Heureux que ça te fasse rire… », grogna Roy, alors que le déplaisant souvenir d'une claque magistrale d'une jolie fille perdue par la stupidité de Hughes réveillait une quelconque douleur sur la dite joue.

« D-désolé… C'est juste que, qu'est-ce que j'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça… Papa vous a vraiment fait ce coup à cause d'une soirée entre célibataire manquée ? », jubila Ed, ravi.

« Maes est quelqu'un de très rancunier quand il peut l'être, crois-moi. Et encore, je ne t'ai pas raconté la fois où… »

Ding, dong.

« Ho, au moment le plus intéressant.. », soupira le blond.

Roy ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire légèrement avant de se lever et de se rendre dans le hall d'entrée. Ouvrant la porte, il aperçut le regard furibond d'une certaine Riza Hawkeye.

« Colonel… Vous avez plus de cinq heures de retard… »

« Heu… Je pourrais peut-être vous expliquer autour d'une tasse de thé ? »

« Je ne pense pas, non. »

« Ha… »

« Mais si vous me fournissez votre excuse dans les cinq secondes qui suivent, je pourrai peut-être reconsidérer la question, Monsieur. »

« C'ESTPASMAFAUTE,VOUSVOYEZ,LIEUTENANT,VOTREFRERE,IL - »

Roy se tut comme il vit son lieutenant charger son revolver et il attendit, angoissé, que la jeune femme prenne l'ultime décision, prêt à fuir comme un lâche pour sauver sa peau si cela s'avérerait nécessaire.

« Edward a été malade il y a 3 jours, c'est vrai. Mais aujourd'hui, il va bien mieux. Et je vous défie de mentir, Colonel, j'ai appelé ce matin pour m'enquérir de ses nouvelles. Il a lui-même confirmé. »

« Vous… Vous avez appelé ? »

« Sûrement dormiez-vous encore après avoir passé la nuit avec l'une de vos conquêtes. »

Roy se renfrogna. Mouché, il ne pouvait plus se défendre et n'aspirait plus qu'à espérer sauver sa carcasse de la furie Hawkeye. Il ne dut son salut qu'en la venue d'Edward, arrivée qui fit adoucir le visage du lieutenant blond.

« Faut pas lui en tenir rigueur, Riz'. Ce n'est QUE de Mustang dont nous parlons. »

« De quel côté es-tu, traître ? », lança le brun, vexé.

« Du côté où il n'y a pas d'arme à feu. », rétorqua Ed.

« Tu oublies que je suis le Flame Alchemist ! »

« Vous oubliez que je peux alchimiser de l'eau grâce à l'humidité de l'air ! »

1-0 en faveur d'Edward. Et le blond savoura fraîchement sa victoire, car il lui était vraiment rare d'avoir le dernier mot avec Roy Mustang. Le téléphone se fit soudain entendre et Roy répondit sous l'œil de faucon de son lieutenant. A la tonalité gaie et au prénom qu'il murmura de sa voie de séducteur, Edward sut que Roy Mustang avait sa nouvelle conquête du jour au bout du fil.

L'air renfrogné, Ed cracha qu'il montait à la bibliothèque de Central pour terminer un travail confié par l'un de ses professeurs de l'école. En vérité, il avait surtout besoin de s'aérer l'esprit avant d'arracher le combiné des mains du colonel pour hurler à la pimbêche soi disant mariée ses quatre vérités.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que ça me tracasse tellement ?_ », songea l'adolescent, l'air sombre. Il sentit comme un couteau lui poignarder le cœur et cette incompréhension totale de ce qu'il ressentait l'énervait au plus haut point. « _Faut vraiment que je parle à quelqu'un ou alors je vais devenir fou !_ »

La question était de savoir… A qui ?

x-X-x

« _Lui, c'était sûrement pas une bonne idée…_ », Ed secoua la tête de dépit. Qu'avait-il cru en allant parlé à Falman, l'un des membres de la Mustang Team ? A part avoir reçu un cours théorique complet sur les sentiments – et par la Porte, c'était long ! – il n'y avait rien eu d'autre et il était ressorti plus confus qu'auparavant.

Breda ? N'en parlons même pas. A peine avait-il lancé la conversation que le rouquin l'avait charrié, déclarant qu'Edo était encore bien trop petit pour une notion telle que les sentiments. Inutile de dire, ça l'avait fait beugler de rage et il avait fallu l'intervention des pistolets de Riza Hawkeye pour que la folle course-poursuite prenne fin.

Fuery ? Vu son jeune âge, ça aurait pu être très facile de converser avec le type. Mais voilà, il avait autant d'expérience en la matière qu'Ed. Fuery n'était donc pas une solution.

Il ne restait plus qu'Havoc. Roy, il était hors de question étant le principal concerné.

Maes… Ed s'était juré de ne plus lui parler de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec l'adolescence : la première et dernière fois, il avait reçu un cours complet sur l'anatomie humaine à l'adolescence… Brr, rien que d'y repenser, il était terrifié !

Quant à Riza et Grace, respectivement sa sœur et sa mère… Il s'était senti extrêmement gêné et s'était complètement ridiculisé en bégayant et en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis. L'idée de parler à une femme s'était donc soldé par un échec cuisant !

Il ne restait plus que le second lieutenant Jean Havoc. Ed avait très peu parlé avec l'homme mais il appréciait beaucoup l'homme, de plus en plus. Tellement qu'Ed avait décidé que ça ne le dérangerait pas qu'il épouse sa sœur…. Idée qu'il avait rapidement appris à garder pour lui : une Riza Hawkeye gênée était bien pire qu'une Riza Hawkeye en colère !

« Je… Je me sens toujours si étrange auprès de cette personne… », conclut le blond, piteux.

« … Hum... Ben , t'es quatorze ans donc, je suppose que c'est normal d'éprouver ta première passion. », répondit pensivement le fumeur.

Ed tourna rapidement sa tête dans sa direction. Si rapidement même qu'on entendit un léger crac venir de sa nuque et le jeune garçon se la frotta douloureusement. Les joues rouges et les yeux exorbités, il hurla :

« Mais… Mais c'est un mec ! Je peux pas éprouver ça pour un mec ! »

« On dit que l'amour n'a pas d'âge… Pourquoi devrait-il connaître le genre ? C'est absurde… »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Ecoute, Edward. Tu n'as, pour l'instant, que quatorze ans. C'est encore bien trop jeune que pour déclarer connaître le grand amour. Et, en général, les premières passions, elles s'estompent très vite. Si ça se peut, c'est juste une très grande admiration que tu voues à cette personne. », Havoc lui cligna de l'œil et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon, en signe de réconfort.

« Et… Et comment je vais faire pouvoir savoir si c'est de l'amour ou pas ? », demanda faiblement le garçon.

« Laisse le temps au temps. Ecoute, si d'ici tes seize ans, cette passion pour cette personne est aussi forte que jamais, si pas plus, alors là, ça peut être que le grand Amour ! Mais crois-moi, les premières passions, elles disparaissent aussi rapidement qu'elles n'ont pu apparaître ! Foi de Jean Havoc ! »

A l'époque, Edward avait été grandement rassuré et avait pu parler au brun et l'approcher sans aucune contrainte. Mais au fil des semaines, des mois, des années… le blond dut se rendre à l'évidence : ses étranges sentiments étaient toujours là, et aussi fort que jamais.

« L'amour… », il déglutit à cette pensée. La révélation on-ne-peut-plus-claire dans son esprit, il ne pouvait que dévisager cette réalité qui lui semblait fort cruelle depuis quelques années : lui, Edward Elric, adolescent maintenant âgé de seize ans, était profondément amoureux de Roy Mustang, le meilleur ami de son père, un homme de presque deux fois son âge !

« _La Porte doit vraiment me détester…_ », songea amèrement le blond.

Que pouvait bien-t-il lui arriver de pire après ça ?

x-X-x

« J'en ai ma claque de pas bouger ! »

« Patience. Le maître a bien précisé qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il se doute de quoi que ce soit et donc, cela signifie qu'on doit se faire oublier un bon moment ! »

« Dis Lust, je peux le manger ? »

« Non, Gluttonny. »

« Elle fait chier cette vieille peau ! Comment elle veut que j'accomplisse ma vengeance si je peux pas toucher au fils de cet enfoiré ? »

« Il faut savoir entretenir ses passions si on ne veut pas qu'elles disparaissent rapidement, Envy. »

Les Homonculi, perchés sur le toit d'un immeuble, observait l'adolescent blond quitter d'un air rêveur le QG de Central.

« Profites-en, Nabot. Ce moment de bonheur ne va pas durer. Bientôt, oh oui, très bientôt, tu vas connaître la véritable signification d'être seul au monde… »

Sur un léger rire qui se voulait démoniaque, Envy se détourna de la scène et, ensemble, les Homonculi repartirent vers leur propre QG, des idées de vengeance plein la tête.


	17. Le vent tourne

Titre : FMA : Another Story… Another Destiny !

Genre : Drame, général, romance.

Rating : K+

Paring : RoyEd

Commentaire : On reprend du sérieux ? xD C'est partiiii !

Réponse aux commentaires :

_**Sabine02 :**_ Et c'est maintenant qu'on redevient sérieux ! Vous allez me détester et je me délecte déjà de ça !

_**Matsuyama :**_ Mais ce n'est pas encore maintenant qu'il le vivra, son grand amour avec Roy !

_**Loynis :**_ J'adore le torturer ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir, un jour, écrire une fic où il ne l'est pas… on verra bien !

_**Harrymania_1978 :**_ Voici la suite !

Chapitre 16 : Le vent tourne

Par une fin d'après-midi d'été, chez la famille Hughes…

« Ho mais fais pas ton timide ! », s'exclama Hughes, un sourire goguenard pendu à ses lèvres.

« Pas moyen ! Y a vraiment pas moyen ! » Ed se recula, se figeant quand il sentit le mur de sa chambre derrière lui.

« Mais il faut, Edo ! Fais-le ou papa devra payer Roy ! », répondit Maes, approchant ce qui semblait tant terrifier le jeune blond… Un verre de lait frais.

« ALORS FALLAIT PAS ESSAYER DE BATTRE CE BATARD AUX ECHECS ! », hurla Ed, tentant malgré lui d'échapper au supplice suprême. « Il est plus fort que toi et tu le sais très bien ! »

« Graciaaaaa ! », pleura Maes, se tournant vers sa femme qui assistait, amusée, à la scène dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Ho non, chéri. Tu as affronté Roy en dépit des conséquences. Je ne t'aiderai pas cette fois. »

« Papa a fait une bêtise, maman ? », demanda innocemment Elysia

« Oui, Elysia. Et maintenant, il essaie d'y emmener Edward. », répondit sa mère, amusée.

La fillette écarquilla ses grands yeux vert doré. Elle accourut auprès de son père et tenta de lui reprendre le verre, sous les yeux larmoyants de celui-ci.

« Non, papa, tu n'as pas le droit d'emmener Edo dans ta bêtise ! Tu es un grand alors tu dois assumer tout seul ! »

« Elysiaaaaaa !!!! », pleura Maes, s'effondrant au plancher.

Edward vit là sa seule et unique chance. Il passa rapidement son père qui n'eut pas le temps de le retenir

« J'y vais, m'man ! »

« Bonne journée, Ed. », sourit Gracia qui rejoignit ensuite son mari, s'amusant à le consoler quand il se jeta plein de désespoir dans ses bras. « _Quel adorable comédien !_ », pensa-t-elle amoureusement.

x-X-x

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré d'être hors de porté du dangereux verre de lait, Edward appela Den et sortit de la demeure, le chien à ses trousses.

« Rah, Den ! Ne me saute pas dessus ! Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ! »

Déjà quatre ans que Den était venu vivre avec eux, quelques temps après la mort de Winry et Pinako Rockbell. L'animal, fort attaché au jeune blond, le quittait rarement et même si les quatre dernières années avaient été assez difficiles, il était resté fidèle à son nouveau maître.

« Allez, Den, suis-moi ! »

Ils se promenèrent longtemps, appréciant chacun la douce chaleur du soleil et la légère caresse du vent en ce doux mois d'été. Se dirigeant vers le parc, Ed eut une envie soudaine. Il s'assura que personne ne pouvait l'apercevoir, claqua des mains et transmuta une petite balle bleue.

Il lança une œillade au chien qui jappa de joie, remuant la queue.

« Attrape mon chien ! » Il lança de toutes ses forces la petite balle et regarda, amusé, le chien détalé comme un forcené pour ramener le précieux jouet.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le chien réapparut, l'objet bien emprisonné dans sa gueule.

« Mais allez, donne ! », s'écria le jeune blond, tentant de reprendre la balle que le chien semblait vouloir garder bien enfermée dans sa gueule, grognant de plaisir pour ce qui ressemblait à un jeu pour lui.

Enfin, après quelques minutes de combats acharnés, Edward lâcha prise et se laissa tomber par terre, essoufflé. L'animal se coucha alors à ses côtés, laissant libre court à sa joie de pouvoir mastiquer le jouet bleu.

Ed regarda l'animal affalé à sa droite et se mit à rire en voyant l'entrain de Den pour mastiquer la balle.

« Ho, je ne t'avais pas vu, Edward. », lança soudain une voix suave que connaissant parfaitement le jeune homme, le faisant se rasseoir précipitamment « Il faut dire que tu es toujours si petit… »

« POURQUOI TU- !!! », les yeux d'or du garçon vibraient d'éclair envers Roy.

Roy lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur, s'amusant des soudaines rougeurs apparues sur les joues de l'adolescent. Il vint cependant calmement s'asseoir aux côtés du garçon.

« Alors, Maes a réussi ? »

Une veine de fureur tempêta dangereusement la tempe du blond qui tourna un visage remplit de colère sur le brun.

« NON IL A PAS REUSSSI ! HEUREUSEMENT D'AILLEURS ! », faisant éclater de rire Roy.

« C'est dommage, tu sais. Je suis sûr qu'avec seulement un verre de lait, tu grandirais de dix centimètres ! »

« POURQUOI TU- !!!! »

« C'est si amusant de t'embêter… »

« Ouais ben, n'en fais pas une habitude non plus ! », râla l'adolescent. Il s'écoula un calme paisible avant qu'Edward ne reprenne doucement la parole. « Au fait, t'es pas censé être au travail ? », il avait remarqué les vêtements civils que portaient si rarement l'homme.

« En réalité… oui. Mais ne dit rien à ta sœur : je lui ai fait croire que j'étais malade. », sourit Roy, fier de lui.

« Je pense plutôt que votre date de la nuit dernière a été un bon coup… », murmura sombrement le garçon, faisant rire le brun qui n'avait pas remarqué la lueur de jalousie de les yeux dorés.

« Héhéhé, oui, c'était une nuit agréable. Tu veux connaître les détails ? », sourit malicieusement l'homme, voulant faire rougir d'innocence le garçon.

« JE VEUX RIEN SAVOIR DE VOT'VIE DE DEBAUCHE, PERVERS ! », s'énerva soudainement le garçon dont le visage rouge ne témoignait rien de gênant : seulement une vrombissante colère.

Edward se leva rapidement, le visage toujours aussi rouge. Il siffla Den qui se releva immédiatement, la petite balle bleue bien enfermée dans sa gueule. En deux trois enjambées, ils quittèrent précipitamment le parc, plantant un Roy Mustang qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait voulu juste le taquiner…

x-X-x

Edward shoota rageusement dans un caillou, Den lui collant les basques.

« _Ce bâtard !_ », pensa-t-il furieusement. L'homme était vraiment un idiot ! Un abruti congénital, un sale pervers, un…

Il essuya silencieusement les larmes qui naissaient au coin de ses yeux.

« _Ce type est un abruti de la vie qui comprend rien et ne voit pas la douleur des gens… Mais je l'aime._ »

Il sentit Den frotter doucement son museau contre sa main de chair et le garçon sourit tristement, s'abaissant ensuite à la hauteur de l'animal avant de l'étreindre doucement. Il laissa alors libre court à quelques sanglots…

« Ben alors, nabot, tu sais pas que c'est dangereux de se promener seul ? »

La tête plongé dans la fourrure du chien, Edward s'arrêta soudainement de pleurer. Ses yeux d'or s'écarquillèrent comme il reconnut la voix. Une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis plus de cinq ans…

Il releva subitement la tête et se maudit d'avoir eu raison : les yeux violets d'Envy le regardèrent, amusés.

« Den, vas-t-en. » ordonna calmement Edward. L'animal, cependant, ne bougea pas d'un poil : il retroussa ses babines, dévoilant ses crocs, et grogna envers Envy, se mettant entre l'homoncule et le blond.

« Den, retourne à la maison et protège les Hughes… C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

L'animal cessa de grogna, lança une œillade sur le blond avant de rapidement détaler.

« Aurais-tu si peu confiance en moi ? C'en est blessant ! », lança Envy, faussant la tristesse.

« Comme si tu pouvais être ému par ce genre de chose… », rétorqua le blond.

« Pas faux ! », sourit mesquinement l'homoncule de la jalousie.

« Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ici, sale palmier dégénéré ? »

« Moi ? », demanda innocemment ledit palmier « Je voulais seulement te revoir, chibi... SI longtemps qu'on ne s'était vu. »

« QUI DIS-TU QU'IL EST TELLEMENT PETIT QUE PERSONNE PEUT LE VOIR AU-DELA DE CINQ CENTIMETRES ? »

« Et toujours aussi susceptible ! », rit l'homoncule, qui se jeta subitement sur le blond.

Edward transmuta rapidement sa main auto-mail en lame et para l'attaque. Heureusement que le soleil commençait à se coucher : il y avait moins de monde dans les rues et c'était tant mieux lorsque ce monstre était dans les parages !

Par mesure de précaution, Edward se déplaça silencieusement, amenant l'homoncule le plus loin possible de toute civilisation, jusqu'à un énorme terrain vague.

Ils combattirent férocement, Edward parant les coups de l'homoncule et l'homoncule parant les coups d'Edward. Nul n'arrivait à prendre avantage sur l'autre quand soudain…

« Alors, comment ca s'est passé ces cinq années de répit, hum ? », demanda Envy, lançant son bras gauche que le blond para assez facilement, « Je voulais venir te voir plus tôt mais le maître voulait te laisser un peu de répit. »

« FERME TA GRANDE GUEULE ET BATS-TOI !!! »

« On peut quand même bien se taper la discut', non ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu, je voudrais apprendre à te connaître mieux ! », Envy attrapa soudain l'auto-mail transmuté de l'adolescent et le fit valser au sol, s'asseyant à califourchon, lui bloquant les bras.

« Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! », Edward tenta de se débattre, sans grand succès. Envy avait plus de force que lui et le maintenait facilement contre le sol.

« Hey, le nabot… », murmura l'homoncule au creux de l'oreille. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous rejoins pas ? Ces humains sont des idiots, surtout ce très cher Mustang. Il ne te comprend pas. Mais moi je le fais. Deviens mon animal de compagnie et tu ne manqueras jamais de rien. En plus, tu seras le seul à survivre le Jour Promis.

« Quoi ? », Edward était interloqué. Comment savait-il pour ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt avec le brun. Et de quoi diable parlait-il ?

Mais il se figea lorsque les lèvres de l'homoncule se posèrent sur les siennes. Lorsqu'Envy le relâcha, Edward, furieux, lui cracha à la figure, se ramassant alors un coup de point dans le ventre, le faisant haleter de douleur.

« Tu n'es pas très coopératif. », lança Envy. Un sourire de psychopathe se dessina soudain sur ses fines lèvres et ses yeux violets s'illuminèrent de méchanceté, « mais je connais quelque chose qui devrait te rendre beaucoup plus docile ! »

L'homoncule lui relâcha les bras, se relevant légèrement et Edward en profit pour le repousser, se relever et reculer de quelques pas, s'appuyant alors sur son genou auto-mail pour reprendre son souffle.

« Hey, Wrath ! Magne ton p'tit cul ici illico presto ! », s'écria Envy.

Le dénommé homoncule de la colère se présenta, apparaissant sous l'allure d'un frêle enfant. Mais Edward le savait par expérience : la taille ne comptait pas dans le degré de danger que pouvait représenter un être. Et particulièrement un homoncule !

« Je te présente Wrath. Tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de le rencontrer la dernière fois. Il a passé quelques années dans la porte avant de pouvoir nous rejoindre ici… A sa place aurait du renaître l'enfant mort né de ton maître d'Alchimie ! »

Les yeux dorés d'Edward s'écarquillèrent d'effroi… Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la douleur de son maître, chaque fois qu'elle parlait de cet enfant qui n'avait pas eu le temps de découvrir la vie. Il savait qu'elle avait réalisé la transmutation humaine : ce qui lui avait valu sa surpuissance alchimique et son incapacité d'enfanter.

Il tenta de se relever mais un nouveau coup dans le ventre le laissa essoufflé et il réprima à peine un juron. Il sentit soudain le souffle d'Envy dans son oreille :

« Hey, le nabot… De tout ce que tu auras vu et entendu ce soir, tu n'en dévoileras rien parce que sinon, ce sont les personnes les plus chères à tes yeux qui en subiront les conséquences. », murmura Envy, « D'ailleurs,... Par mesure de précaution… On va de suite commencer avec ta chère et tendre famille adorée ! » Termina-t-il, un grand sourire sadique arborant ses lèvres, avant de s'élancer de toit en toit suivit de Wrath qui se fit un plaisir de balancer un coup de poing dans l'estomac de l'adolescent.

Edward se releva avec difficulté, effaré : Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas s'en prendre aux Hughes ? Il tenta de courir le plus rapidement qu'il put, s'aidant de l'alchimie et des diverses ruelles étroites qui lui offraient bon nombre de raccourcis.

Mais alors qu'il parvenait à la maison familiale, une explosion le souffla à une vingtaine de mètres. Le bruit assourdissant qu'elle amena avec elle martelaient puissamment les oreilles du blond, le rendant presque sourd durant quelques secondes.

Mais soudain, la réalité le frappa d'horreur. Dans un cri de rage mêlé aux larmes et au désespoir, l'adolescent de seize ans se lança à corps perdu à l'intérieur de la demeure, qui n'était plus que débris et flammes.

Il parvint au salon et se figea d'horreur, face à la découverte macabre qu'il venait d'effectuer : les corps sans vie de Maes et Grace Hughes reposaient sur le sol, leurs têtes transpercés de la même façon… Envy ayant sans aucun doute muté son bras en lame, comme il le faisait tout le temps lorsqu'il assassinait des gens innocents.

Les larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Désormais, le monde lui semblait si vide… Il ne semblait plus apercevoir les flammes et les minuscules explosions qui se produisaient par moments. La seule chose qui lui était désormais visible, était les corps de ces gens qu'il avait tant aimés… Même Den, arrivé par il ne savait quel miracle à ses côtés, ne réussit pas à le sortir de sa transe.

Soudain, un cri venant de l'étage supérieur l'extirpa de ce monde dans lequel il se plongeait : Elysia. A la vitesse de l'éclair, il grimpa les escaliers et se dirigea fissa vers la chambre de la fillette. Une Elysia en pleurs et totalement perdue se tenait dans son lit, les flammes commençant petit à petit à l'entourer. La vue de son Grand Frère lui extirpa un sourire malgré ses larmes et sa peur : elle n'était pas seule ! Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle se jeta dans ses bras, terrifiée. 

« Grand Frère… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi la maison est en feu ? Où sont Kaa-san et Oto-san ? » Pleura-t-elle dans les bras d'Edward. 

« Elysia.. » Sanglota l'adolescent « Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi… » 

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Grand Frère ? Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas toi ! Les grands frères, ils ne font jamais de bêtises… C'est Kaa-san qui le dit ! » Sourit la fillette, malgré ses larmes.

Malgré la culpabilité grandissante dans tout son être, Edward ne put empêcher la naissance d'un sourire sur son visage baigné de larmes. Une explosion l'extirpa de ses pensées et, Elysia dans les bras, il entreprit de quitter au plus vite la demeure, devenue une véritable fournaise.

Une pensée traversa alors son esprit, tandis qu'il courait à en perdre haleine dans les rues de Central, Elysia dans ses bras et Den à ses talons, le plus loin possible du drame : Partir… Partir loin d'Amestris, loin de tous les gens qu'il aimait… Loin de Riza et de Roy … Afin de tous les protéger de la menace des Homonculus.

Il jeta un œil sur la fillette, tremblotante, dans ses bras : Devait-il la quitter elle aussi ? Après tout, c'était sa faute… Aujourd'hui, Elysia avait tout perdu… Par son unique faute ! Avait-il le moindre droit de l'emmener avec lui loin de tout ça alors qu'il ne lui apportait que malheur ?

Non, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il devait, elle aussi, la quitter !

Arrivés dans une ruelle, il la déposa doucement par terre avant de la serrer fort dans ses bras et de tout lui expliquer, en larmes. Il savait bien évidemment qu'Elysia n'avait que sept ans, qu'elle était trop jeune pour comprendre ce qu'il lui racontait. Mais lui parler de tout ça lui permettait d'alléger de quelques peu ses remords vis-à-vis de la fillette, désormais orpheline par sa faute.

En effet, dans ses bras, Elysia ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce que son grand frère lui racontait ! Mais cependant, elle avait saisi trois choses de grandes importances : son père et sa mère… Elle ne les verrait plus jamais : ils étaient montés au ciel… Grand Frère s'en voulait énormément et disait que c'était de sa faute s'ils étaient partis – Elle ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi – et enfin, sans doute le plus pire pour elle… Il voulait partir, la quitter, la laisser seule ici et partir dans un autre pays.

Non, son grand frère n'avait pas le droit de vouloir partir sans elle ! C'est avec lui qu'elle voulait être si ses parents ne pouvaient plus être à ses côtés ! Elle resserra son étreinte et le berça tendrement, ce lui-ci se libérant sans retenue de sa peine et pleurait énormément… C'est la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer et elle n'aimait pas ça ! Elysia se fit alors une promesse : elle resterait auprès de lui, quoi qu'il arrive, et plus jamais son frère ne pleurera ! Oh non, plus jamais !

Le lendemain ils s'infiltrèrent sans être vus des militaires dans la demeure presque détruite. Alors qu'elle tentait de prendre quelques vêtements et jouets qui avaient échappé à l'incendie, elle vit Edward inscrire une note sur un bout de papier, le déposant ensuite sur la table accompagné d'un autre, et s'en aller dans sa chambre… Pour, sans doute, allez chercher quelques affaires qui lui étaient propre !

Elle se dirigea vers la petit table et pris les deux papiers dans ses mains : une lettre d'adieu. Non… Grand Frère n'avait pas le droit de vouloir partir sans elle ! Elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il puisse lui en coûter ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte ainsi ! Il était son grand frère et un grand frère se devait de s'occuper de sa petite sœur, et puis c'est tout !

Elle l'entendit revenir sur ses pas et fila préparer le reste de sa maigre valise. Il prit la lettre et la fourra dans la poche de son manteau rouge. Ensemble, ils quittèrent ensuite la demeure avec Den à leurs trousses – toujours sans se faire voir des militaires – et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison de Riza.

Edward bredouilla quelques excuses en lui remettant la fameuse lettre, lui interdit de la lire et enfin, tourna lentement les talons, lui disant qu'il l'aimait énormément et que… Qu'il ferait son possible pour revenir au plus vite. Elysia fourra la lettre dans la boîte aux lettres et suivit silencieusement son grand frère en compagnie de Den : Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'un Hughes se ferait avoir de si médiocres excuses !

Arrivée à la gare, elle repéra le train dans lequel son grand frère grimpait et se cacha parmi une famille nombreuse. Le train hurla et se mit en route… Vers une nouvelle vie pour eux deux.


End file.
